Dragon Ball lied Z- Batalla interdimensional
by Joni Halo
Summary: Las esferas del dragón han desaparecido han caido a otra dimensión y nuestros héroes deberan ir en busca de ellas donde los aguardaran nuevos enemigos y a la vez aliados.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball lied Z (crossover- Batalla Interdimensional)

Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Elfen Lied a Lynn Okamoto, básicamente ninguna serie es mía yo solo hago este crossover de estos dos animes, es mi primera historia y lo escribo para entretener a quienes lo lean, sin más preámbulos que empieza este desmadre xD.

Advertencia: este fic contendrá violencia verbal, física y escenas de desnudez.

Capítulo 1: ¿Desaparecieron las esferas?

(Dimensión 1- Montaña Paoz)

Han pasado dos años desde que el boo maligno fue derrotado y la paz ha reinado en la tierra, sin embargo, nuestros héroes no esperaban que una gran aventura comenzaría en una dimensión distinta.

Goten: ¿entonces papá iras a buscar las esferas?

Goku: si hijo, en realidad solo iré por la de cuatro estrellas ya que es el único recuerdo de tu bisabuelo

Goten: ¿puedo ir?

Goku: cla…

Milk: ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA SEÑOR, HASTA CUANDO POSTERGARAS TUS ESTUDIOS ¡

Goten: pero mama yo

Milk: NADA DE PEROS, tu padre puede encargarse de eso

Goku: lo lamento hijo, a ver a donde iré primero

El pelinegro comienza a revisar la ubicación de las esferas en el radar del dragón, pero no aparece ninguna señal lo cual llama su atención no entendiendo que ocurre.

Goku: que mala suerte quizás esta descompuesto

Gohan: no creo que sea eso papá y en el templo sagrado a lo mejor encontremos una respuesta

Goku: ¿al templo? Que haremos ahí

Gohan: acabe de recibir un llamado del señor Piccolo hace momentos, nos pidió que fuéramos ya mismo

Goku: mmm no será que fueron a parar a otro planeta

Gohan: lo dudo mucho eso jamás ocurrió a lo largo de estos años que las hemos usados

Goku: me has convencido, vamos pon tu mano en mi hombro usare la teletransportación para ir al templo de kamisama

El saiyajin lleva dos dedos a su frente para efectuar su técnica y al localizar el ki de quienes quería encontrar desaparece al instante de la vista de su querida esposa e hijo menor.

Milk: ya se han ido, cuando vuelva ese holgazán lo obligare a consiga un empleo

Goten: suerte papá y hermano cuídense

(Dimensión 2- Casa Maple)

En dicha casa que era inmensa debido que en el pasado fue un gran hostal, se encontraban Kouta, Nana, Mayu y su prima Yuka, disfrutando un almuerzo como si fueran una familia, a pesar que dos de sus integrantes no tenían ninguno lazo sanguíneo con los dueños de la casa, eran aceptadas y queridas.

Todos: ¡ BUEN PROVECHO¡

Nana: ¡Que delicioso ¡

Yuka: ¿nunca antes habías comido fideos?

Nana: la anterior vez no pude probarlos

Todos al escuchar a la pelirosa decir eso se entristecieron porque sabían que faltaba en la mesa una persona muy especial conocida por todos como Nyu y Lucy para la pequeña Nana.

Nana: hay muchas cosas hermosas en la vida son muchísimas – lo decía mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

Mayu: ¿Nana? ¿Qué pasa?

Nana: no es nada sigamos comiendo

De pronto se oía al perro de la casa, wanta que empezó a ladrar de la nada al ver a alguien tras la puerta al escucharlo todos se alertaron y salieron a fuera a ver de quien se trataba.

Yuka: ¿teníamos visitas hoy?

Kouta: voy a ver quien es

El llego al jardín delantero de la casa y diviso alguien parado en la entrada, supuso conocer la silueta parada aquella que en un pasado fue una buena amiga de su infancia y la causante de la muerte de su familia, emociones muy conflictivas en la mente del joven. En ese momento la caja musical entono su hermosa melodía al terminar el reloj antiguo de su abuelo sonó haciendo que el volteara a verlo y cuando dirigió su vista a la puerta de entrada ya no había nadie parado.

Yuka: ¿quién era?

Kouta: no lo sé no había nadie vi a alguien, pero parece haberse marchado

Yuka: quizás esa persona se confundió de dirección lo noto y se retiro

Kouta: de seguro fue eso, ya vamos con los demás

Lo que ellos desconocían era que, a cuadras de la casa, una chica de cabellos rosados iba corriendo como huyendo a la vez que lloraba y balbuceaba como lamentándose por algo, esa chica era Nyu que al sentir cansancio decidió detenerse para descansar un momento.

Nyu: Kouta no merezco estar contigo y los demás lo único que los causare será mucho sufrimiento si estoy a su lado.

Al recuperarse se puso en pie y retomo su marcha corriendo ignorando la mirada de los transeúntes de la ciudad.

(Dimensión 1- Templo de kamisama)

Piccoro: veo que por fin llegan

Goku: si vine a consultarte que ocurre con las esferas están desaparecidas saben algo al respecto

Gohan: hola señor Piccolo ¿cómo ha estado?

Piccoro: yo he estado bien gracias, y en respuesta a tu pregunta estamos desconcertados sobre este asunto

Gohan: ni usted sabe a dónde se han extraviado

Piccolo: tengo una vaga idea en donde pueden estar, pero de lo que estoy seguro que es un lugar inaccesible para nosotros

Dende: el señor Piccolo tiene razón por mas que me he concentrado no he podido localizar ninguna de las esferas en todo el planeta

Goku: es como les dije amigos probablemente fueron a parar a otros planetas

Piccolo: eso es imposible de ser así no seria nada de trabajo para Dende encontrarlas

Gohan: usted sabe algo más por favor dígalo

Piccolo: como les dije antes tengo una teoría posible de su paradero, las esferas están la tierra

Goku: en la tierra

Piccoro: exacto en la tierra, pero no está que todos conocemos si en otra dimensión

Goku: ¡ QUE¡

Tanto padre e hijo quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras dichas por el nameku, hasta que el silencio en la reunión fue interrumpido por una voz ya conocida para el hibrido saiyajin y su padre.

Anciano Kaiosama: ¡ ESTAS EN LO CIERTO¡

Goku: supremo kaiosama ¿eres tú?

Anciano Kaiosama: ¿Quién mas va ser tonto? Y respecto al tema déjenme decirles que fue toda su culpa

Goku: ¿Qué? Nosotros anciano por favor explíquenos

Anciano Kaiosama: fue por eso que les advertí que no usaran las esferas del dragón tan imprudentemente ya que representaría un peligro

Goku: aun no nos dice que sucedió supremo

Anciano Kaiosama: en respuesta a tu pregunta, como bien recordaras la tierra fue destruida junto con las esferas por Majin Boo y el dios dragón de Namekusei restauro todo

Piccoro: creo entender lo que sucedió

Anciano Kaiosama: ¡DEJAME TERMINAR¡ al volver a ser restauradas las esferas su energía mágica estaba muy inestable, debieron de no usarlas por lo menos un tiempo largo, ¡PERO NO FUE ASI¡ LAS USARON PARA BORRAR LOS RECUERDOS DEL GORDO DE BOO¡ y eso provoco una grieta dimensional invisible que las atrajo haciéndolas desaparecer en ese mundo

Goku: ¿y ahora que haremos? tendremos que ir a ese lugar y traerlas de regreso

Anciano Kaiosama: dudo que sea fácil lograrlo

Piccoro: ¿Qué quiere decir? Hay alguien más tras ellas

Anciano Kaiosama: Shin les contara todo

Kibitoshin: hace unos momentos regresé de ese mundo y percibí un ki maligno muy poderoso que si lo comparo con Boo es solo un niño a lado de este

Todos quedaron impactados al oír lo dicho por la deidad de la creación, pero el saiyajin mayor sonreía de emoción al saber que conocería un oponente formidable o eso era lo que tenía en mente.

Goku: genial se que es una situación grave, pero me siento emocionado por conocer a ese tipo

Anciano Kaiosama: no digas tonterías no vas a una competencia grábatelo en la cabeza

Goku: tranquilo no se enfade ¿y como llegaremos ahí abuelo?

Anciano Kaiosama: en momentos estaremos con ustedes, necesitaremos la habitación del tiempo no ¿habrá problemas?

Dende: al contrario, será un placer poder ayudarles en lo que necesiten

Ambos dioses supremos asintieron y el mas joven de ellos realizo una técnica parecida a la teletransportación de Goku, apareciendo en el acto ante los guerreros en el templo, donde les explicaron lo que harían en su misión.

Gohan: supremo kaiosama sabe la ubicación de esa energía maligna

Kibitoshin: no le ruego que me disculpe no pude hacerlo, solo lo sentí por unos breves momentos y desapareció al instante, por lo visto quiere permanecer en anonimato

Gohan: ya entiendo por lo visto no se trata de alguien ordinario

Anciano Kaiosama: tu lo has dicho ya no perdamos el tiempo y guíenos a la habitación del tiempo debemos comenzar el ritual

Kibitoshin: antes debo informarles que solo podría ir cuatro guerreros

Goku: cuatro, yo y Gohan somos dos, mmm tu vendrás Piccolo

Piccolo: desde luego los acompañare, solo nos falta un integrante mas y el equipo estará completo

Voz: eso suena bastante interesante

Ese timbre de voz altanero y presumido hizo voltear a los guerreros ya comprobando de quien se trataba y al unisonó dijeron

Todos: ¡ VEGETAAAA¡

(Dimensión 2- Círculo polar antártico)

En esa zona fría una gran fortaleza echa de hielo imponía su grandeza a cualquiera que la observara incluso de lejos, en el interior para ser exactos en un cuarto con un largo pasillo y pilares de hielo puro, en un trono cristalino una persona yacía sentada vestía un habito negro que no se le dejaba apreciar sus facciones ni como era físicamente y alzando su cabeza dijo las siguientes palabras.

Líder: ¡PRESENTENSE MIS GUERREROS DEL OLVIDO ¡

La voz resonó en todo el palacio y a continuación, doce guerreros aparecieron vistiendo uniformes militares de distintos colores e hicieron una reverencia ante su amo.

Líder: caballeros como bien saben los he reunido aquí porque todos ustedes comparten mis ideales y se que son lo suficientemente poderosos para llevar a cabo esta misión- diciendo eso el hombre mostro en una mano una esfera del dragón en concreto era la de seis estrellas

Quiero que encuentren las seis restantes y tráiganlas ante mi solo enviare a dos de ustedes en su recolección, les aconsejo tener precaución, es probable que otros individuos anden tras las dichosas esferas del dragón

TODOS: ¡SI SEÑOR ¡

Líder: los elegidos para la misión ¡DEN UN PASO AL FRENTE ¡

Dos individuos aparecieron cubiertos por un habito gris oscuro y al quitárselos dejaron al descubierto su aspecto, el mas esbelto de ellos hablo primero.

Hombre 1: ¡Soy Metch ¡y juro serle fiel y aniquilar al que se interponga en mi camino

Su aspecto era de un hombre de estatura media, complexión delgada de cabello corto marrón con ojos grises y de tes de piel morena.

Hombre 2: mi nombre es ¡SHANK ¡juro encontrar las esferas aun arriesgando mi propia vida

Este hombre era mas alto que el anterior y algo robusto e intimidante, su cabellera era larga hasta por debajo de sus hombros de color verde oscuro y de ojos del mismo color.

Líder: confió en ustedes ¡AHORA MARCHENSE¡

Ambos guerreros emplearon vuelo saliendo de una apertura del techo ya listos para cumplir lo que les fue encomendando por su amo, utilizando una especie de radar del dragón, solo que esta tenía forma triangular.

Metch: bien por lo que indica esta maquina ha detectado una esfera en esa dirección al continente americano, tu ve hacia allí, yo por mi parte iré a Asia

Shank: por mi esta bien y recuerda que podemos asesinar a quien se nos oponga

Metch: si eso será lo mas divertido en esta búsqueda, ya siento pena por el pobre diablo que tenga consigo una de las esferas

Shank: si como digas, te veré más tarde

Los dos guerreros se saludaron chocando sus puños y cada quien tomo su rumbo, uno yendo a Europa y el otro a Asia mas precisamente Japón, al lugar donde residían nuestra amiga las diclonius.

(Japón- Enoshima)

La escena cambio mostrando a una Lucy cansada de haber corrido y caminado tanto se sentía algo perdida pero no le interesaba, la zona donde estaba era Enoshima, se detuvo a descansar en la playa tirándose en la arena mientras miraba como el cielo comenzaba a caer el ocaso, la gente que había en los alrededores iban retirándose de la playa.

Lucy: [ Kouta no tengo el valor para estar a tu lado después de todo lo que hice.

La chica comenzó a sollozar mientras que el agua tocaba sus tobillos buscando que el agua la calmara y aliviaría sus cansados pies y de un momento sintió que en su mano un objeto como de cristal choco con su mano derecha, abrió los ojos mirando que fue lo que sintió y se levantó para observar mejor el extraño objeto, cuando la tomo en su mano le llama la atención que era una esfera naranja.

Lucy: que linda tiene cuatro estrellas creo que te conservare

La pelirosa tomo la esfera y abriendo la mochila que robo de una casa la guardo, termino de secar sus pies con la arena, se coloco sus calcetines, zapatos y continuo con su viaje sin rumbo alguno, lo que la joven diclonius ignoraba, es que la esfera no era común y corriente su valor mágico era inmenso.

(Dimensión 1- Templo de Kamisama)

Goku: Vegeta no esperaba verte por aquí es más iba a

El saiyajin fue interrumpido por el supremo kaoi ancestral

Anciano Kaiosama: oye Goku ¿crees que es buena idea que el los acompañe?

Con lo bien que ustedes se llevan jajaja

Goku: todo estará bien no pasará nada

Vegeta: Kakaroto escuche lo que hablaban y déjame decirte que iré con ustedes, quiero ser yo quien haga trizas a ese sujeto tan poderoso

Anciano Kaiosama: no estoy loco para enviar a alguien como tu a ese mundo, solo ocasionarías destrozos

Goku: vamos supremo tenga confianza en Vegeta el ya no es una mala persona

Vegeta: ¡CALLATE INSECTO ¡a mí me da igual lo que opinen los dos, lo único que deseo es medir mis fuerzas contra alguien fuerte

Goku: ¿y bien que dice al respecto supremo?

Anciano Kaiosama: bueno que mas da, hazte cargo tú de lo que el haga, vayamos en camino a la habitación del tiempo

El equipo de los cuatro guerreros Z estaba completo, conformado por Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo y Gohan. Ellos seguían en los pasos a los dos dioses supremos que ingresaban a la habitación del tiempo, al entrar los tres saiyajins tuvieron recuerdos de cuando entrenaron por primera vez en ese lugar en busca de superar el poder de un super saiyajin ordinario, ambos kaiosamas se sentaron en el suelo, el mas anciano estaba por cerrar sus ojos hasta que un grito lo asusto.

Goku: ¡OIGA ANCIANO ¡¿ya puede enviarnos?

Anciano Kaiosama: ¡CABEZAAA DE ALCORNOQUE, NO ME ASUSTE DE ESA FORMA¡ esto es algo que no es fácil de hacer es un ritual que jamás en toda nuestra existencia se ha hecho, nos tomara horas

Goku: tanto tiempo pues ni hablar habrá que esperar

Kibitoshin: entienda señor Goku como le dijimos antes jamás hemos realizado este ritual y no garantizamos que lo podamos lograr

Goku: solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué nunca los han hecho? Algo malo pasaría si lo hicieran

Anciano Kaiosama: no es nada de lo que dices, solamente esta estrictamente prohibido ir o contactar con seres de otras dimensiones, hoy será una excepción

Kibitoshin: Dende si nos disculpa iniciaremos con el ritual y les suplicaremos que nos dejen solos en la habitación para evitar cualquier tipo de distracción

Dende: Si como no, enseguida los dejaremos solos

Goku: ¿nosotros también debemos irnos?

Gohan: ya oíste papa necesitan concentrarse hay que darles su espacio

Vegeta: grrrr espero que se den prisa

Piccoro: estimo que cuando caiga la noche partiremos

Goku: falta mucho para eso y me estoy muriendo de hambre, oye Dende no tendrás algo delicioso para comer

Dende: si deben comer bien si van a ir a combatir, por favor acompáñenos al comedor

Mr popo: enseguidas les hare la comida

EL grupo de saiyajins fueron al comedor a esperar por la comida y al cabo de una media hora maso menos, empezaron a degustar los platos deliciosos preparados por el asistente de kamisama, todos disfrutaban de la cena antes de partir a su destino, exceptuando al guerrero nameku que solo bebía una botella de agua.

Luego de unas cuantas horas tal como Piccoro lo había sospechado, el actual dios de la tierra volvió informándoles que los dioses supremos ya habían terminado el ritual y ya había caído la noche, el cuarteto de guerreros se encamino a seguir a Dende y todos al llegar a la entrada de la habitación del tiempo esta fue abierta y se revelo a ambos dioses ya de pie y un gran portal de un tono azulado oscuro donde dentro de él se veía todo negro, todos quedaron perplejos al verlo ya que nunca habían presenciado algo similar, hasta que el hibrido saiyajin rompió el silencio.

Gohan: bien creo que es hora de partir

Vegeta: ya vámonos de una buena vez, espere demasiado para esto

Piccoro: andando no perdamos el tiempo, ¡GOHAN ¡

Gohan: si señor

El joven saiyajin siguió a su maestro entrando por el portal perdiéndose en el también.

Anciano Kaiosama: recuerda nuestra platica muchacho

Goku: si lo hare, bueno Mr. Popo, Dende, supremo kaio…

El azabache no pude terminar de saludar porque fue de tomado de la fuerza de su dogi y lanzado a dentro del portal.

Vegeta: ¡YA ENTRA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ SABANDIJA ¡

Kibitoshin: Cuídense por favor

Vegeta: si claro, adiós

El príncipe de los saiyajins se aventó al interior del portal y al cruzar este se cerró automáticamente, dejando solo a las deidades en el templo sagrado.

Dende: ya se fueron, ojalá que lo consigan y vuelvan a salvo

Kibitoshin: usted que opina antepasado ¿saldrán victoriosos?

Anciano Kaiosama: lo único que podemos hacer es depositar toda nuestra fe en ellos

(Dimensión 2- Bosques de Siberia)

Del portal caen los guerreros z deteniendo su caída flotando en el aire, el único que no pudo detener su caída fue Goku, ya que fue lanzado por su eterno rival, haciendo que este caiga en un lago de agua helada y al salir se queja de manera muy cómica por la temperatura de la misma.

Goku: ¡ESTA FRIAAAAA! AYAYAYAYAYAYAYA ¡

Vegeta: ¡GUARDA SILENCIO, NO SABES MAS QUE EXAGERAR ¡solo es un poco de agua

Goku: ay que frio, por… por… por…que no… no… no …te hechas un clavado y luego luego me me di dices, que tal esta

Vegeta: bah

Piccoro: ya es suficiente cada uno tiene un radar del dragón

Todos asintieron sacando sus radares, los encendieron para corroborar que funcionaran, el único que tenia problemas era el de Son Goku.

Gohan: ¿no te enciende papá?

Goku: no enciende, el agua debió averiarlo, que fastidio no tengo idea porque el supremo kaiosama no los hizo resistentes al agua

Vegeta: llévate este Kakaroto

Goku: muchas gracias Vegeta, pero ¿Cómo le harás para buscar las esferas?

Vegeta: yo no vine hacer de mayordomo del enano verde, estoy aquí para medir mis fuerzas, ni se les ocurra intervenir en la pelea

¡LES QUEDO CLARO ¡

El pelinegro se alejo del grupo a una alta velocidad en busca de su primordial objetivo que es solo el hecho de combatir con alguien muy fuerte, esa actitud no sorprendió en nada al resto del equipo, debido que ya de antemano sabrían cuál sería la primera acción del príncipe de los saiyajins y decidieron pasarlo por alto y centrarse a lo que habían venido.

Goku: ese Vegeta no cambiara nunca

Piccoro: olvídate de el con nosotros basta para encontrar las esferas y largarnos

Goku: aguarda Piccoro no pelearemos con esos sujetos malvados que quieren apoderarse de ellas

Piccoro: recuerda lo que dijo el supremo kaiosama, nosotros no tenemos porque responsabilizarnos de asuntos de otros mundos

Gohan: si entendemos su punto, pero ¿no cree que nosotros involucramos de forma indirecta a esta tierra con las esferas, al fin y al cabo, vienen de nuestro mundo?

Goku: es muy cierto eso y como somos los responsables ¡DEBEMOS RESOVERLO ¡

Piccoro: ni modo me rindo, si quieren pelear no quedara de otra, pensándolo bien tienen razón y la gente que vive aquí es inocente

Gohan: yo diría que empecemos en la búsqueda

Los tres guerreros encendieron sus radares y cada quien decidió a que lugar irían, el nameku buscaría en zona por donde ellos habían llegado, Gohan se iría hacia el África y Goku hacia Asia.

Goku: se ve distinta a nuestra tierra

Piccoro: es lo de menos lo único importante es que con que reunamos una sola esfera, impediremos que invoquen a Shen Long

Gohan: es cierto tengan cuidado y al terminar nos reuniremos aquí mismo ¿les parece bien?

Piccoro: por mí no hay problema

Goku: opino igual, cuídense los veré mas tarde

El saiyajin mayor fue el primero en separarse y tomo vuelo hacia Asia, siendo inmitado por sus dos acompañantes con la diferencia de que cada uno fue por su lado.

Goku: [ la esfera del dragón mas cercana no esta lejos de aquí, llegare en unos minutos] decía sonriente el pelinegro mientras volaba por los fríos cielos de Siberia.

(Japón- Tokio)

Ya había caído la noche en la ciudad de Tokio y esta era alumbrada por los faroles de la desolada calle, ahí pateando una lata estaba Lucy ya algo cansada por toda su caminata, el cielo estaba nublado y los rayos en el ya eran visibles indicando que se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta, un fuerte viento hizo que su bolso se le volara de las manos pero ella rápidamente utilizo sus vectores para dar un salto logro atraparlo, antes que ella tocara el suelo un rayo paso rosando su pierna provocándole un leve pero doloroso corte en esta haciendo que por el dolor perdiera el control de los vectores y callera de bruces contra el suelo, intento reincorporarse pero se hinco al sentir el dolor del corte en su pierna izquierda su atención a su herida se desvió al escuchar una sonora risa que sonaba junto con los relámpagos del cielo.

Lucy: ¿quién esta ah?

JAJAJAJAJAJA ese objeto tan preciado no debería estar en manos de cualquiera- decía la voz

Lucy: ¿y tú quién eres? ¿Por qué me atacas?

Me parece correcto que conozco el nombre de tu verdugo jaajaja- reía la voz

Un fuerte rayo se hizo sonar iluminando una silueta y al irse se dejó ver quien era un hombre de uniforme militar colora azulado oscuro y unos ojos grises que irradiaban malicia pura.

Mi nombre es Metch un general de los guerreros del olvido- decía el hombre

Lucy: ¿por qué me atacaste? Yo no tengo nada en tu contra

Metch: tampoco, pero tiene un objeto de suma importancia para mí, te recomiendo dármela y tu muerte será rápida

Lucy: crees que obedeceré tus ordenes total de todas formas quieres verme muerta

La de cabellos rosa utilizo sus vectores para poder atacarlo, pero este sonriendo esquivo cada uno de sus ataques dejando anonadada a la joven diclonius.

Lucy: ¿Cómo?

Metch: acaso pensaste que ibas a matarme con esos brazos invisibles ¡NIÑA INGENUA ¡

Acto seguido el general desapareció a la vista de la peli rosa.

Lucy: a donde se fue

Metch: ¡AQUÍ ESTOY ¡

Apareció por detrás de ella dándole una patada en la espalda que la mando a volar a la joven contra una gran pila bolsas de arena derrumbándolas por el impacto, al levantarse con dificultad recibió un rodillazo en el estomago que la hizo tomárselo con fuerza por el dolor que sintió, luego recibió una patada en el mentón que la elevo un poco al aire, pero fue tomada por su tobillo rápidamente y la estrello contra el suelo haciendo que escupiera sangre por el golpe, luego soltó su tobillo con desprecio y riendo de forma engreída.

Metch: de esta forma es como se pelea mocosa estúpida, es una decepción pensé que eras mas fuerte

El hombre le dio una patada dando vuelto el cuerpo de la diclonius dejándola de espalda a él, luego se acercó triunfante al bolso que al abrirlo tomo en sus manos la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

Metch: creo que este es mi premio

Dejo de sonreír al sentir que pierna era tomada por alguien al mirar al suelo era la peli rosa que lo tomaba como impidiendo que este lleve a cabo su cometido.

Lucy: no… noo… dejareeeee que teee la lleves…. – decía muy adolorida

Metch: lo olvidaba tengo que cumplir la parte de nuestro trato aun debo enviarte al infierno mocosa insolente

El guerrero la tomo de los cabellos alzando a su altura ella débilmente pataleaba intentado zafarse del agarre de su captor y con sus manos tomaba el brazo que la tenía prisionera, el general elevo su otra mano en forma de espada para apuñalar a la diclonius.

Metch: te atravesare el corazón ¡MUERE NIÑA IDOTAAAA ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAA

Lucy: Kouta -decía en susurro y una lagrima caía por su mejilla

Antes de que fuera apuñalada por el puño de Metch, alguien lo golpeo de una patada en el rostro haciendo que este suelte a la chica y al enviándolo contra una zona de construcción derrumbando todo a su paso, Lucy algo desorientada por el dolor miro hacia arriba viendo a un salvador que se trataba de un hombre de caballera negra alborotada con una vestimenta naranja. El pelinegro volteo a verla, pero antes de poder cruzar palabras con la chica, de los escombros resurgió Metch furioso por el ataque que recibió de improvisto.

Metch: ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

MI nombre es Son Goku no te permitiré que la sigas lastimando me oíste

Narrador: una nueva pelea no se hizo esperar al ver alguien en peligro no dudo en ir en su auxilio, pero ¿Qué tan poderoso será el tal Metch? ¿y podrán obtener la primera esfera del dragón? no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Lied Z.

Avance del siguiente capítulo: Hola soy Goku ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

Son los guerreros del olvido como lo pensaba son de los malos no dejare que las esferas caigan en malas manos.

El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Lied Z será "Es aliado o un nuevo enemigo" no se lo pierdan.

Notas de autor: Hola a todos este fue el primer capítulo de mi primer y suculento crossover, muy pronto subiere el siguiente y quería dejar unas aclaraciones.

1) Yo escribo las historias respetando el anime no sigo en nada el manga de ambas series.

2)Recomiendo que lean con algún soundtrack de Dbz, Elfen Lied o Saint Seiya porque no xD.

Les deseo que empiecen un buen año la verdad y los veo en la próxima actualización, chau chau.


	2. Chapter 2

Narrador: en el capítulo pasado de Dragon Ball Lied Z, Goku y sus amigos viajaron a otra dimensión en busca de las esferas que se habían extraviado en ese mundo.

A kaiosama: les deseo suerte

Piccoro: bien vamos a separarnos para cubrir mas terreno

Goku: hay una esfera cerca no tardare en dar con ella

En ese momento Lucy una joven diclonius era víctima de una golpiza propinada por un extraño guerrero que quería la esfera del dragón.

Metch: ¡MUERE SABANDIJAAA!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ser asesinada apareció Goku sacándola de apuros.

Metch: ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Mi nombre es Son Goku y no permitiré que la sigas lastimando

La cortina de una nueva pelea dará comienzo.

Capitulo 2: ¿Sera aliado o un nuevo enemigo?

Metch: Son Goku eh, que ataque tan cobarde me has dado

Goku: me dice cobarde aquel que golpeaba a una chica inocente

Lucy: [porque ese hombre me salvo y se preocupa por mi]

Goku: será mejor que te ocultes esto se va poner muy peligroso para ti y no quiero que te ocurra nada

Lucy: si si lo hare – decía la joven a levantarse adolorida por los golpes

Metch: después me ocupare de la mocosa, primero serás tú infeliz

Goku: ¡VAMOS PELEAAA!

El pelinegro expulsa su poder lanzándose contra Metch, comienzan los dos dando golpes que los impactos de los mismos producían fuertes estruendos que todo lo cercano a ambos guerreros se destruía y el suelo se empieza a desquebrajarse. El saiyajin con agilidad logra darle una patada por la espalda que lo envía nuevamente a chocar contra una fábrica.

Lucy: es increíble la fuerza que tienen esos movimientos no son normales, no son diclonius ya que no tienen cuernos, pero lo seguro es que no son seres humanos comunes.

El general emergió y con una rápida velocidad ataco con su puño al saiyajin pero este sin ningún esfuerzo logro detener el ataque con una sola mano, esto lo único que consiguió es que Metch se enfureciera aún más, intento contratacar antes que lo hiciera sintió un potente rodillazo en el estomago que destrozo la parte de armadura que llevaba puesta, adolorido retrocedió hincándose a la vez que sangre salía de su boca pero al elevar su vista a su rival, este lo volvió atacar con un puñetazo que lo hizo caer haciendo un gran surco en el asfalto.

Metch: eres eres un ¡MA MALDITOOOO! tu no eres un humano ordinario dime ¿Qué eres?

Goku: si quieres saberlo te lo diré, soy un saiyajin de una raza guerrera ya extinta, pero yo fui criado en la tierra

Metch: saiyajin jamás oí de esos guerreros, sea como sea no podrás vencerme

Goku: ¿estás seguro?

Metch: con la forma que me atacaste me basta saber que con esa fuerza que tienes no podrás derrotarme

África

En otro lugar lejano de ahí el hibrido saiyajin volaba por cielos africanos más exactamente El Congo ya que el radar le indicaba que una esfera, pero se detiene cuando percibe el ki de su padre.

Gohan: papa, ¿quién será el sujeto con el que peleas? estaré mas alerta ya que parece ser que hay enemigos al acecho

El joven volvió a retomar vuelo sin preocupaciones ya que su padre podrá encargarse sin problemas, mientras que en el otro lado alguien mas se intereso en la pelea y era nada mas ni nada menos que su eterno rival el príncipe de los saiyajins.

Vegeta: maldito Kakaroto ¿con quién estará peleando? ese sujeto tiene un nivel muy bajo de pelea, en lugar de pelear enserio se pone a jugar, pero bueno a ese cretino siempre le gusto perder el tiempo.

Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a donde estaba Goku.

Tokio- Japón

Goku: dices que no podre vencerte y ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy usando toda mi fuerza?

Metch: eso no importa ahora mismo te demostrare mi poder al máximo y veras las pocas oportunidades que tienes ante mi

Goku: adelante es lo que estoy esperando

El general del olvido cierra los ojos concentrándose para liberar todo su poder de un grito potente que destroza todo a su alrededor y un aura azulada oscura lo rodeaba.

Goku: su poder es como el de freezer al 100% creo que con esto será suficiente

Metch: y bien que te parece, estas muy callado de seguro estas tan muerto de miedo que ni siquiera puedes hablar

Goku: al contrario, ahora me toca a mi

Metch: ¿Qué?

Dando un grito fuertemente expulsa su ki comenzando su tan icónica transformación, sus cabellos se erizan tornándose rubio sus ojos se vuelven verdes y un aura amarilla lo cubre demostrando así el notorio aumento en el poder del saiyajin dejando no solo sorprendido a su oponente sino también a la joven peli rosa.

Lucy: pero ¿Qué le paso? ¿de donde viene? se ve mas imponente ahora con esa transformación

Metch: ¿Qué es eso?

Goku: esto es el super saiyajin

Lucy: super saiyajin esta mas que claro el no es de este mundo

Metch: super seyeyen o como sea que se llame, reconozco que tus poderes han crecido, pero no quiere decir que hayas superado los míos

Goku: antes de pelear quiero preguntarte algo

Metch: mmmm

Goku: ¿Por qué buscan las esferas? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

Metch: lamento decirte que es algo que no te incumbe

Goku: ya me espera esa respuesta, lo siento, pero tengo que eliminarte

Metch: vamos a ver si lo logras gusano

Los dos guerreros toman posturas de pelea esperando a ver quien inicia la batalla decisiva, mientras tanto en otro lado del país.

Laboratorio- Kanto Japón

En una instalación en una gran isla se encuentra el laboratorio donde una vez fueron presas Lucy y nana. En la oficina principal mirando por su ventana estaba el director bebiendo un vaso de whisky en perfecta calma el silencio fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias que entro de repente y bastante agitado.

Guardia: señor algo terrible sucedió en una de sus fabricas

J. Kakuzawa: ¡EXIGI EXCLUSIVIMANTE QUE NADIE ME MOLESTARA!, di rápido tu asunto

Guardia: venga conmigo por favor usted tiene que ver esto

J. Kakuzawa: si llega ser alguna tontería ¡LO LAMENTARAS!

El guardia guio a su jefe a la sala de cámaras de vigilancia, donde le enseño lo que acontecía en una de sus tantas propiedades, los dos hombres quedaron atónitos al ver a dos extraños sujetos peleando de una forma nunca antes vista por nadie, veían al sujeto rubio lanzando ataques que salían de las palmas de sus manos y a otro esquivándolas hábilmente, luego algo llamo la atención del director alguien en particular que buscaba hace tiempo.

J. Kakuzawa: ¿Quién demonios son esos tipos?

Guardia: no serán diclonius, ¡OH POR DIOS! destruirán todo

J. Kakuzawa: no digas tonterías el seguro cubrirá las pérdidas y a lo que dijiste primero es imposible que lo sean

Guardia: ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

J. Kakuzawa: por dos simples razones no se ven cuernos en sus cabezas y no utilizan vectores su estilo de pelear es más físico y apropósito viste quien está ahí

Sin embargo, el guardia no respondía quedo en shock al ver como el guerrero rubio golpeaba con gran velocidad a su atacante y de una fuerte patada lo envía a lo alto del cielo y este volando lo seguía.

J. Kakuzawa: ¡OYE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!

Guardia: si señor perdóneme que me quería decir

J. Kakuzawa: mira la cámara numero 6

El hombre miro y quedo impactado al no saber que hacia esa persona en ese lugar.

Guardia: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿qué hace ella ahí? Llamare a un pelotón que vaya y la capture esta herida y será fácil atraparla

J. Kakuzawa: no seas estúpido de nada servirá enviar soldados a ese lugar en este momento

Guardia: ¿qué haremos señor?

J. Kakuzawa: esperaremos a que esos dos se maten el uno al otro y cuando el momento preciso capturen a Lucy

Guardia: enterado señor con su permiso iré a informar al escuadrón

El director se quedó solo mientras observaba la pelea y congelo la imagen justo cuando el guerrero rubio llevaba dos dedos a su frente esbozando una sonrisa.

J. Kakuzawa: ¿Quién serás? Y por qué esta Lucy, como sea que fuese si uno de ellos es amigo de esa insolente este lugar quedara hecho cenizas incluyéndome

Tokio- Japón

La escena volvía mostrando al pelinegro luchando en contra del general, la frustración se apoderaba cada vez mas de este hombre veía como su enemigo esquivaba sin problemas todos los golpes que este efectuaba.

Metch: ya quédate quieto ¡MALDITO SEAS! [ es imposible no le acierto ni un golpe, pero porque cuando uso mi máximo poder soy imparable]

Goku: no puedes ganarme ya acéptalo además cambie de idea si te disculpas con ella en este instante considerare dejarte ir con vida

Metch: ¡QUEE! no quiero tu lastima pedazo de estúpido

De un veloz movimiento intento golpear al saiyajin, aunque el detuvo el golpe con una mano y el general del olvido con su mano libre cargo un ataque de energía, sin embargo, el nivel del super saiyajin muestra superioridad desapareciendo de vista y dándole por la espalda una poderosísima patada que lo aventó contra el suelo creando un gran cráter y levantando una nube de tierra.

Goku: ya lo comprobaste ¡RINDETE!

Metch: desgraciado crees que aceptare ser vencido por alguien como tú, este ataque final dirá quién será el ganador ¡PREPARATEEE!

Goku: no tienes remedio

El saiyajin junto ambas manos preparando su técnica que una vez le fue enseñada por el maestro Roshi

Metch: ¡ACABARE CONTIGO, AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!

Goku: Kame-HAMEE-HAAAAAA

Metch: ¡ONDAAAAAAA ATOMICAAAAA!

Los poderes lanzados al mismo tiempo hicieron que choquen y colisionen entre sí, pero el ataque del saiyajin comenzaba a ganarle terreno lo cual por la fuerza de la técnica su oponente retrocedía haciendo surcos en el suelo

Metch: ¡ CON UN DEMONIO NO ME GANARAS SABANDIJA!

De un arrebato de ira cargo todo el poder que le quedaba superando sus limites y tomando mas el control en el duelo de técnicas

Metch: jajajaa morirás por presumido

Goku: que pena que sigas en ese plan te habría dejado ir con solo disculparte

Metch: ¡CIERRA TU APESTOSA BOCA!

Goku: ¡ COMO QUIERAS HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El pelinegro de un grito aumento la potencia de sus poderes superando abismalmente a la técnica de su enemigo y en él una mueca de terror se dibujo sabiendo que su fin estaba a escasos segundos.

Metch: ¡ NOOOOOOO PUEDE SER¡

El ataque de Goku provoco una gran explosión levantando tierra y humo que luego de que se disipara todo se deslumbro una silueta que no era más que Metch que estaba parado temblando con su armadura totalmente destruida y múltiples heridas que sangraban, cayendo de rodillas al suelo balbuceaba.

Metch: es...es...es ...es ...es impo…posibleee que pase esto

Lucy: ¡QUE ESPERAS DALE EL GOLPE FINAL!

Goku: no tiene caso el ya no sobrevivirá por mucho

De un helicóptero que recién aterrizo bajaban unos ocho soldados pertenecientes al S.A.T, el equipo emprendió el camino a su objetivo y al llegar uno portaba unos binoculares mientras que otro apuntaba con un rifle de precisión a Goku que este aún seguía con su transformación activada y el resto ya listos con sus rifles de asalto.

Soldado 3: espera no le dispares

Soldado 6: ¿Qué dices? acaso olvidaste a que nos mandaron

Soldado 3: piensas con esa arma vas a matar a ese tipo que no oíste de lo que es capaz de hacer

Soldado 6: me tratas de sordo desde luego que lo sé, pero no soy un cobarde como tu

Soldado 3: ¡QUE DIJISTE!

Teniente: ¡BASTA LOS DOS! Lucy es nuestra prioridad lo que haga o deje de hacer ese sujeto no nos incumbe, ¡ENTENDIERON!

Justo en el momento el cielo que estaba de color azul y la luna con su tenue luz iluminaba la ciudad, hasta que de la nada se torno rojo como el color de la sangre emitiendo rayos del mismo color llamando la atención en todo el mundo más en especial en el guerrero como suponiendo de quien se trata.

Goku: ahhh que esta sucediendo es un ki tremendo

Metch: oh no esto no es bueno, señor mío le ruego que me ayudé y me perdone no pude concretar la misión que me encomendó

No obstante un fuerte rayo cae en el cuerpo de Metch fulminándolo y quemándolo sus gritos de dolor de ninguna forma pudo ser ignorado por ninguno de los presentes, después de unos momentos de su cuerpo muerto solo quedo su esqueleto todo negro largando humo y cayendo al suelo haciendo pedazos, una risa malvada se oyó de repente y Goku sin que se diera cuenta no noto cuando la joven diclonius lo abrazo como si fuera una niña pequeña ya bastante impactada por lo que presencio.

Goku: ¡QUIEN ERES MUESTRATE!

JAJAJAAJAJAJAJA, pobres ignorantes no saben con quien se metes

Goku: ¿Qué? Porque no sales y lo comprobamos

A su tiempo pelearemos disfruta tu vida mientras puedas jajaajaaa-decia la voz riendo

Goku: dime algo que pretendes hacer ¡CONFIESAA!

Lo único que deseo es ver al mundo arder en llamas, teñir el cielo de sangre y al universo marchitarse como pétalos de rosas

Goku: deja de decir locuras ¡YO NUNCA TE LO PERMITIRE!

Pierdes tu tiempo y tu miserable vida

Al terminar esa confrontación el cielo volvió a la normalidad y se dejo de sentir esa presencia maligna en el ambiente. Goku deshizo su transformación y llevo sus dedos a la frente intentando localizar por medio de la teletransportación sin antes pedirle a Lucy que lo suelte para poder concentrarse, pero un disparo pese a estar de espaldas lo atrapo entre sus dedos.

Goku: y esto que es ¿Quién anda ahí?

Soldado 2: se los dije es un monstruo

Goku: tan feo estoy que me dicen eso

Teniente: ¡OYE TU PELOS RAROS, NO INTERFIERAS¡ venimos por la niña que se oculta atrás de ti

Goku: me doy cuenta que no bien con las mejores intenciones así que no dejare que se la lleven

Teniente: inconsciente no sabes lo que dices esa mocosa es una amenaza que debe ser contenida

Goku: eso a mi no me importa no percibo maldad en ella, les recomiendo que se marchen

Teniente: agotaste mi paciencia ¡FUEGO FUEGO FUEGO¡

Los soldados dieron inicio a los disparos al escuchar la orden, justo cuando el pelinegro iba hacer algo, la joven peli rosa se le adelanto usando sus vectores para bloquear todos los disparos ya ellos se veían venir esa acción por parte de la diclonius y uno del grupo vino bien organizado.

Soldado: ya me esperaba que hicieras eso a ver intenta bloquear este

El soldado cargo en su espalda un pesado lanzacohetes disparando de el dos proyectiles a pesar que Lucy se preparaba para desviarlo en esta ocasión el saiyajin tomo la iniciativa atrapándolos con sus manos y aventándolos a distintas direcciones para mala suerte de los soldados uno de los tantos cohetes se estrelló en su helicóptero dejándolos sin transporte.

Teniente: ¡REANUDEN EL FUEGO CRETINOS!

Una nueva lluvia de ráfagas de ametralladoras no se hizo esperar intentando flanquear al azabache, pero ni siquiera eso era rival para el ya que con su agilidad atrapo todas las balas y a la vista de todos los soldados las dejo caer de sus manos.

Soldado 7: desgraciado ahora veras

Este soldado ya harto de que los intentos de sus colegas fallaran saco una granada de su bolsillo cuando quiso quitarle la argolla para lanzarla no noto que ya tenia en frente al pelinegro que de un veloz movimiento se la quito.

Goku: esto es peligroso en manos de un tonto

Soldado: canalla

Irritado el soldado saca su cuchillo de combate para intentar apuñalarlo sin embargo antes de poder atacarlo es golpeado y cae contra unos cestos de basura perdiendo el conocimiento.

Sus colegas al ver lo acontecido vuelven a recargar sus rifles aun a sabiendas que no lograrían nada lo querían intentar nuevamente, aunque no contaron que el pelinegro de un golpe de espada con su mano partiera a la mitad las armas.

Soldado 5: maldito porque lo hiciste apenas termine de pagarla

Teniente: ¡VAMOS ATAQUENLO TODOS JUNTOS!

El pelotón entero corrió en su dirección para golpearlo, pero este sonriendo tomo a uno de ellos de su traje y se los echo encima de sus compañeros tirando a todos como por efecto domino.

Goku: su otro amigo no esta muerto lléveselo y lárguense de aquí

Teniente: ganaste la batalla, pero no la guerra, ¡PELOTON DE PIE!

Llamare a un equipo de rescate

El teniente hablo por su radio pidiendo rescate mientras que el resto del equipo se ponían de pie algo adoloridos y se dirigieron a auxiliar a su compañero abatido, la nave de rescate llego para abordarlos emprendieron vuelo, pero antes que se alejaran del rango de visión de Goku, una gran piedra lo golpeo fuertemente haciendo que pierda el control y se desplome en el suelo creando una explosión volteo a ver quién lo hizo.

Goku: ¡PORQUE LO HIZISTE! no era necesario

Lucy: ellos se merecían eso y mucho más eran tan patéticos

Goku: no debiste hacerlo no pensaste en sus familias

Lucy: noto que estas muy enfadado conmigo, si quieres puedes matarme hazlo ya no tengo nada que perder en este mundo

Goku noto que la peli rosa agacho su cabeza y de sus ojos caían lagrimas cambio su rostro de enojo y tono de voz a uno mas tranquilo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza con la intención de profundizar en su pasado.

Región ártica

En esta zona helada el nameku lo exploraba en busca de la esfera que daba señales en su radar y la misma se encontraba en lo profundo de un lago se sumergió y en cuestión de minutos la hallo

al verla comprobó que tenia en su poder la esfera de tres estrellas, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la presencia maligna que sintió momentos antes, se detuvo cerrando sus ojos para comunicarse telepáticamente con el ser que adoraba como a un hijo.

Piccoro: percibo el ki de Goku se pelea ya termino, pero quien lo acompaña puedo sentir otra presencia con el

((Gohan puedes oírme, Gohan))

África- El Congo

Caminando por los suelos de dicha zona el hibrido saiyajin ya había localizado la esfera, pero el radar daba señales de que estaba arriba deduciendo que esta oculta en la copa de unos de los arboles dio un salto para subir a un árbol y subsiguiente a los demás para encontrarla al cabo de unos segundos la encontró y esta la de siete estrellas.

Piccoro: ((Gohan me escuchas))

Gohan: ((si que ocurre Señor Piccoro))

Piccoro: ((sentiste ese ki gigantesco))

Gohan: ((como ignorarlo jamás sentí en mi vida una energía de tal magnitud))

Piccoro: ((también sentí el poder de tu padre, pero la pelea ya termino))

Gohan: ((lo note, pero no le di importancia a decir verdad el sujeto con el que peleo no era alguien que le podría causar problemas))

Piccoro: ((pensé igual ahora lo importante es que encontré una esfera y con esa será suficiente para que esos tipos no las reúnan todas))

Gohan: ((yo también he encontrado una, me reuniré con usted, por favor tenga cuidado))

Piccolo: ((lo mismo digo no sabemos si hay enemigos rondando por ahí))

Los dos guerreros cortaron su platica y el nameku lucia bastante preocupado por la situación en la que están y de quien será el dueño de tan abismal ki.

Piccoro: [ no sé qué clase de deseo pedirá ese sujeto si reúne las esferas, aunque este será un rival que ni Goku ni Vegeta podrán ganarle ¿Qué es lo que pasara?]

Tokio- Japón

Mientras tanto Goku escuchaba atentamente la historia de Lucy quedo perplejo al saber la triste vida que padeció la joven diclonius, comprendio lo que sufrió, pero eso no era justificación para haber matado a gente inocente que no tiene nada que ver.

Lucy: tú dices que eliminas a lo seres malvados bueno yo soy uno de ellos deberías matarme

Goku: no lo hare

Lucy: asesine a esos hombres

Goku: lo sé, pero no eres una mala persona dentro de todo, pero te pediré algo

Lucy: ¿Qué vas a pedirme?

Goku: no quiero que vuelvas a asesinar a nadie inocente, no querría tener que eliminarte ¿podrás cumplirlo?

Lucy: te lo prometo

Goku: me alegra oírte decir eso y ten comete esto

Lucy: ¿Qué es eso?

Goku: es una semilla del ermitaño debes comerla ya que estas muy lastimada además pueden curar cualquier herida por mas grave que sea

Lucy: no déjalo así yo estoy bien solo algo golpeada nomas aaaayy

Goku: cómela te sentirás mejor

La peli rosa tomo la semilla en su mano la miro con detenimiento y a la vez miro a Goku mientras este le sonreía sin otra opción que escoger introdujo la semilla a la boca y al comérsela de repente sintió como el dolor en su cuerpo desaparecía como por arte de magia.

Lucy: ¡INCREIBLE YA NO ME DUELE NADA!

Goku: te das cuenta a lo que me refería bien creo que es hora de que vuelvas a casa a ver a tu amigo Kouta

Lucy: ¿Cómo sabes de el? no te lo mencione en lo que te relate hace unos momentos

Goku: cuando toqué tu cabeza vi toda tu vida y aprendí algo de como funcionan tus vectores

Lucy: no dejas de sorprenderme y respecto a lo que dijiste antes no me siento lista el no merece que siga arruinando su vida

Goku: el te estima mucho pese al pasado no debes dudarlo ni por un segundo si fuera lo contrario créeme que no te diría de ir a verlo

Lucy: no se si en tu repertorio de habilidades esta la de convencer a la gente porque te juro lo lograste conmigo, solo un problema yo no puedo volar

Goku: cierto, vamos subete a mi espalda

La diclonius subió a la espalda del guerrero no si antes recomendarle que se sujete bien fuerte, una vez hecho eso dio marcha a su vuelo rumbo a la casa Mapple.

Kamakura- Japón

En una tienda disfrutando de unas malteadas se encontraban los dueños de la casa mapple, platicaban entretenidamente hasta que un aviso importante se hizo ver en la televisión del negocio.

Reportero: se nos ha informado que ha habido incidentes en la zona de fabricas en Tokio, la policía esta en lugar de los hechos intentando determinar las causas del siniestro, pero la hipótesis de uno de los agentes es un cortocircuito a escala, pero solo es una especulación, respecto a lo del cielo y la extraña voz que se oyó, las autoridades creen que se trata de un bromista, seguiremos informándoles.

Kouta: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Yuka: creo que deberíamos volver a casa puede que sea peligroso estar afuera

Kouta: tranquila no pasara nada y en casa esta Nana sabes que ella puede encargarse de lo que sea

Yuka: de todas formas, debemos volver no esta bien dejar solas a dos niñas, ¿me estas escuchando?

Kouta: [Nyu espero que no seas la responsable de esto, ruego porque no lo seas]

Yuka: ¿Qué estas sordo?

Kouta: eh ah perdón me decias

Yuka: que es tiempo de irnos a casa

Kouta: de acuerdo ya que insistes

El escenario cambio mostrando al orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin volando sobre una de las ciudades de Japon.

Vegeta: no está lejos ya te alcanzare insecto

Un ataque de energía le rozo la mejilla derecha al guerrero lo cual detuvo su vuelo y miro quien lo hizo mientras que caía sangre por su mejilla.

Tómalo como un saludo granuja porque yo seré el último ser que veras y mi nombre es Singroit- decía el guerrero

El recién llegado era un hombre de cuerpo mediano alto con cabellera de color rojo y ojos azules parecía un simple habitante de la tierra ya que vestía como un civil ya que usaba un traje blanco con una camisa negra debajo y fumaba un cigarro mientras miraba con malicia al saiyajin.

Vegeta: ja no tienes habilidad me di cuenta por el tonto ataque que me lanzaste

Singroit: soy unos de los generales del olvido

Vegeta: más bien diría insecto del olvido jajajaaa

Singroit: pronto dejaras de reir y respecto a ese ataque hasta los insignificantes seres que viven ahí abajo lo evadirían y si te preguntas porque visto así es porque el traje estándar de nuestra orden no luce bien en mi

Vegeta: ya cierra la boca y ven a pelear insecto

El pelinegro se transforma en SSJ1 para dar comienzo a su primera batalla en esa dimensión a la vez que su enemigo lo miraba con malicia nada sorprendido por su transformación.

Hokkaido- Japon

En esta parte de esta ciudad volaba el saiyajin y la diclonius parecía que están perdidos porque el lugar donde vuelan no se parece en nada a su destino.

Goku: oye es por aquí la casa de tu amigo

Lucy: no lo parece estas seguro como ir

Goku: a decir verdad, no jajaja

Lucy: ¿no eres de la ciudad?

Goku: no es mas yo no pertenezco a esta tierra

Lucy: ¿Cómo?

Goku: te lo explicare después quieres, mira ese señor en esa casilla el debe saber como ir a ese lugar

Aterrizaron y se acercaron al señor que era un guardia de seguridad que custodiaba las playas.

Goku: hola señor nos podría ayudar y como era el nombre del lugar

Lucy: Kamakura

Goku: si ese sabe cómo podemos llegar ahí

Guardia: si claro que lo sé, pero déjenme decirles que están demasiado lejos si siguen por ese camino y mirando los carteles llegaran

Goku: muchas gracias ven vamos

El saiyajin emprendió el vuelo ignorando que el señor lo vio como el voló al cielo como si fuera un avión quedo shockeado al ver esa escena.

Guardia: ¡QUE VOOO VOO VOLOOOO! estare soñando o es una señal que debo dejar la bebida si eso hare

Goku: si voy a esta velocidad llegaremos en minutos, tu avísame cuando veas la casa

Lucy: está bien pero cuando lleguemos quiero saber tu historia

Goku: claro te lo prometo

Shikoku- Japón

En este sitio la pelea de Vegeta aún seguía se podía apreciar al príncipe defendiéndose con sus brazos de los ataques veloces de su contrincante

Singroit: ¿Qué te ocurre? no me dijiste que ibas a mandarme al infierno a este paso serás tu el que se vaya ahí

Vegeta: [maldito Kakaroto a donde rayos te diriges puedo notar que elevaste tu ki y vuelas a una velocidad muy rápida]

Por distraerse el recibió una patada en el abdomen seguido de un golpe con ambas manos juntas en la cabeza del pelinegro que por fuerza del ataque es enviado a caer en una enorme casa derrumbándola en el proceso.

Singroit: hum que guerrero más débil y pensé que me divertiría un poco más con el

El lugar donde había caído el príncipe empezó a temblar y reaparece con un hilo de sangre en su boca que se limpio con el dorso de su mano

Vegeta: espero que este listo porque si ese es todo tu poder estas perdido sabandija

Singroit: si presumir fuera una competencia créeme que serias coronado campeón

El saiyajin eleva mas su ki y va volando en dirección a su rival mientras que este lo espera en pose de defensa.

Kamakura- Japón

Lucy: alto Goku detente

Goku: que paso no me digas que nos volvimos a perder

Lucy: no es ahí la casa baja por favor

Goku: increíble es enorme parece una mansión

Lucy: antes este lugar era un restaurant posada

Goku desciende al suelo y la joven hace lo mismo bajando de la espalda del guerrero estaba por hablar, pero vio pensativo a su salvador.

Goku: [ ese el ki de Vegeta está peleando con alguien fuerte espero que los demás estén bien]

Lucy: estas bien ¿Goku que te sucede?

Goku: no nada solo que me dejo impresionado lo grande que es este lugar, llamare a la puerta

El timbre de la casa se hizo sonar y las dos personas que la habitaban en ese momento solo una lo noto y se dirigía a la puerta a ver de quien se trataba algo somnolienta, pero al caminar noto un aura que le era familiar y se detuvo en seco el timbre nuevamente sonó y se encamino a abrir la puerta sabiendo quien estaría detrás de ella y al abrir vi a un hombre vestido de una forma extraña.

Nana: Buenas noches que se le ofrece señor

Hola mi nombre es Son Goku y vengo con alguien que quiere ver a Kouta él vive aquí no- decía el pelinegro

Nana: si esta en lo cierto él vive aquí y no te ocultes más sé que estas detrás de el

Después de lo dicho por la menor diclonius la persona que estaba detrás del guerrero dio un paso al frente de Nana.

Lucy: si soy yo y eh vuelto es un gusto verte de nuevo

Avance del siguiente capítulo: Hola soy Goku vaya Vegeta esta teniendo una pelea reñida, pero por favor ten cuidado de no lastimar inocentes en su pelea

¿Qué pasa muchachas siento tensión entre ustedes? El próximo capitulo de Dragon Lied Z será "" Voluntad y orgullo"" no se lo pierdan

Notas de autor: bueno acá se terminó el segundo capitulaso y debo decir que tengo la cabeza llena de ideas para poder continuar esta historia que tanto me divierte escribir xD cuídense y nos hablamos en el siguiente cap

Pd: maldito fibertel me retraso bastante


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrador** : En el capitulo pasado de Dragon Ball Lied Z, Goku salva a Lucy de morir y empezó su pelea con el primer general del olvido.

Metch: con mi poder al máximo te sepultare ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡

Goku: me transformare en super saiyajin ¡HAAAA ¡

La pelea fue intensa, pero Goku logra vencerlo hasta que

Voz: ¡MUERE INCOMPETENTE ¡

Un potente rayo de poder fulmina a Metch dejándolo hecho polvo

Goku: ¡QUIEN ERES ¡

Voz: no te apresures que tu muerte llegara jajajaja

Mientras que por otro lado Vegeta fue atacado por otro de los generales y este lo reto a pelear.

Singroit: ahora mediré mis fuerzas contigo

Vegeta: no resistirás mucho ante el guerrero mas poderoso del universo

En Kamakura mas exacto en la entrada de la casa Maple, Lucy acompañada de Goku se reencontraba con Nana

Nana: no puede ser tu... tú

Lucy: si Nana he decidido regresar a vivir aquí

 **Capitulo 3: Voluntad y orgullo**

Nana: Lu- Lu, Lucy, creí que no regresarías

Lucy: pero tome esa decisión gracias a él, su nombre es Son Goku

Nana: así que te llamas Goku

Goku: apropiaste por todo lo sucedido no te pregunte tu nombre

Lucy: en realidad mi verdadero nombre es Kaede, solo que el lugar donde me tenían prisionera me apodaron Lucy en referencia al demonio

Nana: no te olvides de tu nombre Nyu

Goku: vaya tienes dos nombres igual que yo, entonces como quieres que te llame

Lucy: llámame como tu gustes

Goku: de acuerdo a mi gusto el nombre Lucy no me parece tan feo ¿puedo llamarte así?

Lucy: si claro y dime Goku vas a contarnos tu historia

Goku: es verdad te lo prometí y tengo que cumplir

Nana: bueno si vas a relatarnos algo ven pasa adentro de la casa

Los tres se dirigieron al interior de la casa ingresando, tanto Goku como Lucy se quitaron los zapatos ingresando al salón comedor, tomaron asiento y el pelinegro comenzó a relatarles sobre él, sus amigos y sobre las esferas del dragón y porqué todos las quieren, también el conto que él no es un terrícola sino un saiyajin al igual que su hijo y su otro amigo que llego con él, también les explico que los saiyajins era una raza de poderosos guerreros ya extinta actualmente, lo cual Lucy comprobó porqué él tenía tanto poder. Pero Nana miro disimuladamente a Goku dudaba si era alguien con malas intenciones, pero pronto lo averiguaría, lo que mas en shock la dejaba era el regreso de Lucy, tenia cierto aprecio por su parte noble e inocente, aunque aún sentía cierto grado de preocupación a su parte malvada mas que nada temor a que lastime a los demás habitantes de la casa.

 **Shikoku- Japón**

El combate entre Vegeta y Singroit aún seguía en pie, pareciese que los dos tenían el mismo nivel de pelea, cada choque de puños y energía lanzada que provocaba fuertes explosiones que la gente que habitaba ahí no les quedaba que huir abandonando sus hogares por el peligro a morir, después se vio a alguien caer contra un edificio partiéndolo a la mitad se trataba del general del olvido que de una fuerte patada fue mandado ahí, Vegeta lo esperaba pero sin que lo notara el sujeto apareció detrás de el apunto de golpearlo pero el saiyajin detiene su mano algo sorprendido por la velocidad del general, el mencionado ataco al príncipe con veloces goles que este bloqueaba y otros esquivaba, cuando el azabache intento golpearlo este solo lo traspaso y a segundos de eso sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo caer pero él se detuvo en plena caída y vio como Singroit quiso conectarle una patada pero ágilmente el príncipe la evade, aprovechando de ver una brecha abierta en su defensa le propina un golpe ascendente en el mentón haciéndolo elevar más allá del cielo, volando a rápida velocidad Vegeta intento recibirlo con un golpe pero este no aparecía, de la nada apareció dándole al principie un rodillazo en el estomago seguido de un cabezazo en la frente que lo alejo de su oponente.

Singroit: no peleas nada mal amiguito

Vegeta: lo mismo digo vas a seguir hablando o podemos continuar con el combate

Singroit: solo algo más, me acabo de dar cuenta que no estas usando tus poderes al máximo

Vegeta: te felicito por tu gran descubrimiento

Singroit: el gran general Singroit te mostrara su poder al punto más alto

Vegeta: adelante te espero luego como obsequio de mi parte antes que mueras veras el grandioso poder del saiyajin mas fuerte del universo, el del ¡GRAN VEGETA ¡

Singroit: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡

El general se concentra para liberar su poder al máximo en el proceso su musculatura se vuelve mas definida y sus ropas superiores se destrozan quedando su torso descubierto a la vez que todo a su alrededor tiembla y edificios se derrumban producto de la expulsión de energía, los pocos habitantes que quedaban huían y otros se quedaron contemplando la escena sorprendidos de ver dos hombres en los cielos donde uno de ellos el de cabellos rojos noto ser observado por la gente en la ciudad y dio una sonrisa de crueldad. Al terminar de liberar su poder su cuerpo lo recubría un aura negra que liberaba rayos de bio electricidad rojas, alterno su mirada hacia abajo y al saiyajin, este solo lo miro tratando de entender lo que quería decirle, pero su suposición fue la correcta cuando el general creo una esfera de energía de color rojo carmesí de un tamaño considerablemente grande y la lanzo a la ciudad.

Vegeta: ah ¡QUE HACES¡

Singroit: solo quiero que sea mas emocionante esta pelea ¡JAJAJAJA ¡

El saiyajin con agiles movimientos con su velocidad llego justo a tiempo antes que ese poder impactara la tierra, se volteo furioso al ver que los humanos se quedaban como estatus viendo los esfuerzos que el hacia al detener ese poder.

Vegeta: ¡ MALDITA SEAS, QUE ESPERAN LARGUENSE O QUIERER VOLAR JUNTO CON LA TIERRA!

Ese colérico grito por parte de Vegeta fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a las personas y estas huyeron del campo de batalla, al ver eso el saiyajin retomo su vista a su enemigo que, por medio de su ki, incremento mas la fuerza de su ataque haciendo que el saiyajin se hundiera en el suelo pero los ojos del peli ojo brillaron y la bola detono en una colosal explosión que no de ser por la intervención de Vegeta, la tierra habría volado en pedazos, sin embargo al mirar con detenimiento vio que el humo producido por la explosión se disipo dejando ver a su oponente de pie con su armadura de combate con daños y con las manos desnudas extendidas hacia adelante, lo que mas le llamo su atención fue el cambio en su apariencia se veía con el cabello rubio mas erizado y rayos azules de bio electricidad lo rodeaban.

Singroit: oh veo que tienes una resistencia increíble, pero sigo sin entender porque defendiste a esos homo sapiens, para serte franco no te veo como un superhéroe tu peleas para fortalecer tu orgullo o me equivoco

El saiyajin sonriendo dejo caer sus brazos y con una mirada de arrogancia elevo mas su poder haciendo que su enemigo fuera empujado por la energía liberada del cuerpo del pelinegro.

Vegeta: no estas del todo equivocado insecto, lo único que te diré es que no descansare hasta verte hecho polvo gusano

Singroit: no veo mucho cambio en ti sigues igual que antes

Vegeta: ahora estoy usando el SSJ2 te aviso que esta vez vas a quedar sorprendido

Singroit: sorprendido de aburrimiento de ver como hablas

Vegeta: ¡PREPARATE PARA EL SEGUNDO ROUND¡

 **Círculo polar Ártico**

En estas zonas heladas que ningún humano podría subsistir por sus frías temperaturas estaba el guerrero de namek percibiendo la pelea que sostenía el príncipe de los saiyajins por medio de su ki.

Piccoro: esa explosión y el ki de Vegeta se elevó enormente su poder no es nada comparado al de antes es distinto se ve que entreno duro estos años, no no debo distraerme ahora que tengo en mi poder la esfera del dragón y juntándola con la de Gohan podremos impedir que nuestro enemigo las reúna

Hombre: que astuto eres hombrecillo verde jajaja

Piccoro: ¿Quién eres? ¡RESPONDE!

El sujeto delante del nameku era un hombre un poco mas bajo que el de estatura, pero no se podía apreciar sus facciones ya que un habito negro lo cubria en su totalidad en su rostro solo se veía un vacio negro.

Hombre: no tengo porque darle mi nombre a alguien que pronto morirá

Piccoro: ¿Qué?

Hombre: quiero que me digas cuales son sus objetivos y me des esa esfera ahora mismo, si lo haces tú muerte será menos dolorosa posible ¿Qué dices?

Piccoro: piensas que con esas tontas amenazas me vas hacer que te obedezca

Hombre: bueno te sacare ese preciado objeto a la fuerza y lamentaras no haber cooperado conmigo miserable lacra

Unos ojos rojos brillaron en el hombre del habito y sin que Piccoro esperaba fue golpeado múltiples veces sin que su contrincante lo tocara y de otro potente golpe es aventado contra unas montañas de hielo derrumbándolas encima suyo, pero de un destello los escombros salen volando y se observa al nameku algo magullado y con un semblante muy serio.

Hombre: y eso que ni siquiera te estoy tocando y mírate como estas

Piccoro: jam tan cobarde eres que no atreves a pelear en persona

Hombre: no seas tonto tu no eres digno de ser eliminado por mis manos

El sujeto lanzo varios ráfagas de energía hacia Piccoro la cual el nameku esquivaba y cuando vio la oportunidad de acercársele intento golpearle pero su puño atravesó el cuerpo de su enemigo como si de un fantasma se tratase, volvió a atacar para asegurarse de lo que veía era real con veloces patadas o puñetazos obteniendo el mismo resultado, se alejo del ser y cargo una onda de energía poderosa que la lanzo pero este solo lo traspaso pero una bola de energía que surgio de la nada lo impacto provocando una gran explosión en el lugar.

Hombre: si el resto de tus amigos son así de débiles como tu vayan disfrutando lo que les queda de vida porque ¡LOS ASESINARE ¡

Al instante Piccoro emergio de las aguas congeladas donde había caído por la explosión por el poder de su atacante con su ropa algo dañada, se quito su pesada capa y turbante donde estas se hundieron profundamente en la nieve dando a entender que ha entrenado en este tiempo con un peso mas elevado que de costumbre, apreto ambos puños para liberar su poder cosa que al hombre del habito no lo inmuto.

 **Casa Maple**

Los presentes en esa casa estaban sorprendidos por lo relatado por Goku las batallas que lucho en su vida como sus enemigos se volvieron sus aliados, de la transformación de super saiyajin que el poseía de la existencia misma de seres vivos en otra dimensión a lo cual ambas diclonius se sentían unas pequeñas hormigas ante el pelinegro y sin olvidar de mencionar el secreto de las esferas del dragón.

Goku: en resumen, eso es todo acerca de nosotros

Nana: yo no puedo creer, aunque existan otros mundos aparte de este

Lucy: yo después de todo lo que vi hoy si lo creo y esto solo debe ser el comienzo

Nana: solo una cosa, dime Lucy porque protegiste la esfera si no sabias que uso tiene

Lucy: si soy honesta no sé porque lo hice, pero había algo en mi interior que me decía que no debía dársela a ese tipo no sé cómo explicarlo una intuición supongo

Nana: oigan como que Mayu ya no debería de haber vuelto

Goku: ¿Mayu ella quién es?

Nana: es una amiga nuestra que vive aquí también y ahora que recuerdo fue a pasear al perro ya debería haber vuelto

Goku: si quieres podemos….

El pelinegro se quedó mudo sin terminar la frase lo cual llamo mucho la atención de las chicas en especial de Lucy.

Lucy: [que le pasa ah estado así desde hace rato○]

Goku: [ese el ki de Piccoro con quien esta luchando no siento el ki de su oponente, Vegeta por su parte esta peleando con alguien fuerte no se compara con el guerrero con el que yo luche, por favor tengan mucho cuidado amigos]

El saiyajin fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien toco su hombro y era Nana la que lo había hecho.

Nana: ¿oye Goku estas bien?

Goku: eh discúlpame que me dijiste antes

Nana: no tu dijiste que iríamos a buscar a Mayu, pero ya no es necesario oí a Wanta ladrar y parece que ya llegaron.

La susodicha niña dejo a su pequeña mascota en su casita y entro a la sala, pero esta se sorprendió al ver a alguien a quien estimaba mucho y también se pregunto quien era el señor de pelo negro que vestía raro, su reacción al ver a Nyu fue abrazarla fuertemente sin antes preguntarle que le había pasado ya que su ropa se veía muy maltratada y argumento esta que debería ir a tomar un baño, pero antes de eso Lucy le relato lo ocurrido y que este hombre llamado Son Goku fue quien salvo su vida.

Mayu: Nyu ¡QUE FELICIDAD PENSE QUE JAMAS TE VOLVERIA A VER ¡

Lucy: yo también estoy feliz de verlos y ansió mucho ver a Kouta

Mayu: él también se pondrá muy contento cuando te vea, ahora no está porque salió con Yuka a dar un paseo, de seguro estarán por volver

Nana: oye Goku porque no te quedas aquí, a pesar que seas fuerte no creo que tengas donde quedarte y la casa es muy grande los cuartos sobran

Goku: de veras no será una molestia que me quede

Mayu: para nada salvaste a Nyu y estamos en deuda contigo

Goku: son muy amables le doy las gracias ah, pero también ¿podrían venir mi hijo y unos dos amigos más?

Nana: tus amigos también son bienvenidos como te dije antes es enorme la casa

El saiyajin sonrió ampliamente a la aceptación que le dieron sus nuevas amigas.

 **Círculo polar Ártico**

La pelea de Piccoro seguía su curso donde apreciábamos al nameku donde el lanzaba varias y varias bolas de energía a su oponente que no lo tocaban solo pasaba a su lado.

Hombre: ¿Qué crees que haces? O tienes tanto miedo que ni punteria ya tienes

Pero este no se percató que estaba rodeado por los ataques lanzados por el nameku misma táctica que uso con el Androide 17 en aquella batalla, con sus manos ordenaron que las ondas de ki impactarán en su objetivo provocando una gran explosión, sin embargo, su preocupación aumento mas al ver lo acontecido en frente a sus ojos.

Hombre: si esta era tu mejor técnica date por cadáver porque no vas a salir con vida de aquí

Piccoro: ¿Cómo demonios voy a vencerlo? mis ataques no surten efecto en el y lo que es peor no percibo su ki

Hombre: ahora seras victima de tu propia fuerza mi estimado

Piccoro: ¿Qué dices?

Una luz azul brillaba dentro de la capucha del hombre de habito y un aura de ese color envolvió a Piccoro paralizándolo totalmente.

Piccoro: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¿Qué me hiciste? no puedo moverme

Hombre: ahora yo controlo tu cuerpo y como te mencione antes seras atacado con tu propia fuerza

Piccoro: no te saldrás con la tuya

Hombre: ¿de veras?

El brazo izquierdo del guerrero de namek se movió por si solo y se impacto fuertemente en su abdomen reiteradas veces y con su otro brazo en el rostro, luego extendiendo sus manos hacia delante el disparo un ataque energético que termino por volver hacia si mismo y provocarle gran daño haciendo que este caiga en la blanca nieve tiñéndola de color morado, no tuvo mucho en el suelo ya que su cuerpo fue levatando lentamente frente a frente a su oponente, Piccoro lo único que hacia era verlo con terror ya que no sabia como pelear y de un momento vio como su brazo derecho tironeando con fuerza termino cercenando su brazo izquierdo dejando una escena de mucha sangre y los sonoros gritos del guerrero.

Piccoro: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hombre: jajajajaajajaja te das cuenta que no eres rival para mi

Piccoro: eres un…. un infeliz cobarde

Hombre: ya me aburrí de esto así que te ejecutare con una de tus técnicas más poderosas ¿Qué te parece?

Piccoro solo se quedaba viéndolo nervioso por imaginarse de cual técnica se trataba y lo corroboro cuando su brazo restante llevo los dedos índice y medio a su frente y la energía comenzó a concentrarse rápidamente lo que sorprendió al nameku ya que esa técnica tenia como defecto el tardar mucho en cargar el poder al máximo.

Hombre: ¡AHORA MUEREE! ¡MAKANKOSAPPOOOOOOOO!

El haz de energía se disparó hacia adelante, pero a pocos metros volvió a quien lo efectuó ósea Piccoro que estaba siendo controlado por el poder del misterioso hombre.

Hombre: ¡TU CABEZA SERA PERFORADA Y SE REGARAN TUS CESOS GUSANO AJAAAJAJAJ!

 **Base enemiga-Círculo polar Antártico**

Un soldado corría apresuradamente por los pasillos del gran templo, parecía algo nervioso continuo su avance hasta toparse con una maciza y alta puerta de hielo al entrar se ve a un individuo sentado en un trono y un aura violácea lo rodeaba al verlo supo que cometió un error grave al ingresar sin permiso y el hombre sentado se puso de pie gritando furioso.

Amo: ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE DIO PERMISO DE INGRESAR A MIS APOSENTOS!

Soldado: le ruego le rue... ruego que me perdone mi amo pero

Amo: ¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER EH, INTERRUMPISTE MI MEDITACION ¡

Soldado: lo se muy bien mi señor, pero quería informarle que el señor Singroit esta peleando con un extraño forastero que posee un poder abrumador

Amo: ¡FUE UNA ESTUPIDEZ LO QUE HICISTE SE DE ANTEMANO LO QUE HACEN O NO MIS GENERALES!

Soldado: pero señor

Amo: ¡DESAPARECEEEEE!

El líder apuntando con un dedo disparo una pequeña esfera de energía que entro en el cuerpo de su súbdito y este al poco tiempo se inflo como si fuera un globo.

Soldado: ¡PORFAAAA…VOR,

Amo: adiós

Soldado: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El cuerpo del hombre estallo en mil pedazos salpicando todo el salón de sangre y órganos vitales.

Amo: ¡GUARDIA!

Guardia: si señor

Amo: limpien esto enseguida

Guarida: como ordene mi señor

El hombre de habito salió del salón subiendo unas largas escaleras que llegaban a la azotea al estar en lo alto de la fortaleza se preparo para su siguiente ataque.

Amo: gusano verde no creas que te salvaste no permitiré que te lleves esa esfera ajajaja

El líder alzo una mano y de ella creció una bola de energía enorme de color rojo igual de tamaño que Freezer usaba para destruir planetas y la lanzo a la ubicación de los guerreros z que estaban en el ártico a una gran velocidad.

 **Región-Círculo polar ártico**

El ataque que venia hacia el nameku pudo llegar a evadirlo, pero debido a las heridas que ya tenia su cuerpo cayo al suelo frenando su caída con el brazo que le quedaba, lentamente se puso de pie y de su traje saco una semilla del ermitaño y al comerla sus energías se recuperaron.

Gohan: ¡Señor Piccoro! ¿se encuentra bien?

Piccoro: si lo estoy

Gohan: su brazo señor

Piccoro: no olvides que puedo regenerarme mi cuerpo, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Al poco tiempo su brazo volvió a crecer como si nada le hubiese hizo movimientos para recuperar la sensibilidad en él.

Piccoro: hay que alertar a los demás hace momentos un extraño sujeto peleo conmigo

Gohan: se refiere a quien lo ataco

Piccoro: si y lo mas extraño era que no sentí su ki en ningún momento de la pelea y al lograr asestarle golpes lo atravesaba como si fuera un espejismo

Gohan: no será un tipo de mago como babidi

Piccoro: no lo creo de ser así te aseguro que lo habría vencido

Gohan: y dígame encontró alguna esfera porque yo por mi parte halle las de siete estrellas

Piccoro: yo tengo en mi poder la de tres estrellas

Gohan: supongo que mi padre ya habrá conseguido dar con una ¿Qué le parece si nos reunimos con él?

Piccoro: si es buena…, pero ¡QUE ES UN KI MALIGNO!

Gohan: no puede ser es el mismo que sentimos cuando el cielo se puso rojo

Piccoro: es energía maligna y viene hacia nosotros

La colosal bola de energía estuvo a punto de golpear a Piccoro, pero su pupilo se interpuso de frente deteniéndola con las manos y se transformó en super saiyajin para poder repelerla, pero eso fue un graso error ya que con el contacto de su poder con el de la bola está resplandeciendo más.

Piccoro: ¡NO GOHAN! ¡ALEJATE!

Gohan: ¡PONGASE A SALVO POR FAVOR SEÑOR PICCORO!

Pero la inestable bola estallo en una catastrófica explosión que mando a volar por los aires a los dos guerreros.

Gohan: ¡SEÑOR PICCOROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Piccoro: ¡GOHANNNNNNNNNNNN!

Ambos guerreros volaron para distintas direcciones por la onda expansiva de poder provocada por la explosión lo cual hizo que las respectivas esferas que habían hallado se cayeran de sus trajes de combate y a la vez destrozo gran parte del paisaje de esa zona, Piccoro por su parte cayo inconsciente a las agua helada y Gohan quedo sepultado por una fuerte avalancha perdiendo el conocimiento en el acto.

 **Casa Maple**

El saiyajin salió de al patio seriamente debido al ki maligno que sintió en donde estaban sus otros compañeros de batalla iba a localizarlos por medio de la teletransportación para dar con ellos, pero antes que eso pasara Lucy apareció llamando su atención.

Lucy: Goku ¿ocurrió algo malo? Te pusiste serio de la nada hace rato llevas así

Goku: espero que no enseguida iré a traer a mi hijo y mi amigo aquí para que estén seguros ¿podrías avisar a las demás que vendrá más gente?

Lucy: si puedes contar conmigo

Goku: te lo agradezco enseguida vuelvo

Lucy: antes que te vayas quiero ver de nuevo esa transformación del SSJ y también para que la vean los demás

Goku: de acuerdo es una promesa

El saiyajin llevo dos dedos a su frente y realizo su técnica para ir por su hijo y Piccoro.

 **Círculo polar Ártico**

El saiyajin apareció en esta zonas heladas al sentir la baja temperatura se abrazó así mismo cómicamente mientras se refregaba para entrar en calor esa sensación se le había ido cuando encontró un enorme cráter en el suelo cubierto de mucha nieve lo cual se le dificulto porque percibió sus ki para llegar pero ahora habían desparecido como si no quisieran ser hallados por nadie, supuso que habían sido enterrados en la nieve y se dispuso a escarbar y su sorpresa fue que encontró a un cachorro de oso polar enterrado este lo tomo en brazos pero el pequeño se notaba algo inquieto que termino por zafarse de sus brazos y comenzó a correr pero se detuvo mirando al pelinegro como queriendo decirle algo.

Goku: ¡OYE ESPERAA!

El cachorro corría mientras era seguido por que el saiyajin trotaba luego de un largo trecho llego a una zona de montañas derrumbas como también arboles destruidos y lo más triste para él fue muchos cadáveres de animales muertos que residen en ese hábitat lo cual enfureció al pelinegro, pero sintió que su pantalón era jalado por el hocico del pequeño oso que le intentaba decir algo, este corrió a una parte donde había muchas rocas que con sus patas las tocaba, el saiyajin fue hacia el y quito las pesadas piedras una a una y develo lo que el animal quería decirle, debajo de los escombros encontró a un oso polar que estaba muy grave con una herida en su abdomen producto de una rama que se le clavo, se podía ver la rama de color rojo por la sangre y que respiraba muy lentamente como si no le quedara mucho por vivir.

Goku: era esto lo que quieras decirme, tranquilo hare todo lo posible por ayudar, por lo que veo debe ser tu mama, todo saldrá bien

El pelinegro acaricio la cabeza de la osa para tranquilizarla a la vez que su hijito la lamia haciendo lo mismo.

Goku: discúlpame esto te producirá dolor tratare de sacarla lo más cuidadoso posible, ahí va

El guerrero tomo con sus manos la gruesa rama y empezó a jalarla lo que provoco gruñidos de dolor por parte del oso hembra que se movía desesperadamente su cachorro lamia su cabeza para que sé que tranquilícese y así facilitar la labor de Goku de un tirón mas logro extraerla con éxito y la lanzo al suelo, pero la sangre no se hizo esperar saliendo a borbotones, lo que hizo luego fue sacar su última semilla del ermitaño y se la dio al animal.

Goku: come esto te recuperaras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Ayudo al oso a comer la semilla sosteniendo su cabeza y a pocos segundos de ingerirla esta se recupero poniéndose de pie mirando a su cría y al saiyajin, se paro en dos patas y le dio un fuerte abrazo al pelinegro.

Goku: viste te lo dije ahora está mucho mejor, les prometo que hare que el miserable que hizo esto las page todas

La mama oso soltó a Goku y su cría subió a su espalda y se fueron corriendo del lugar sin antes dar una ultima mirada a quien salvo sus vidas como diciendo gracias y continuaron su andar.

Goku: bueno ahora a buscar a los demás

Al poco tiempo de las aguas emergió el nameku.

Goku: Piccoro te encuentras bien

Piccoro: yo no moriré tan fácilmente

Goku: sus ki desaparecieron cuando llegue a este lugar

Piccoro: le dije a Gohan que lo ocultáramos para que ese sujeto no nos capte es mejor que crea que hemos muerto

Debajo de los pies de Goku salió su hijo que había sido enterrado por la nieve y su padre se asustó.

Goku: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA UN ZOMBIEE!

Gohan: no estoy muerto papa

Goku: cuénteme que ocurrió

 **Shikoku- Japón**

El combate entre el general y el saiyajin había pasado a mayor intensidad ya que los dos guerreros usaron su poder el máximo, una potente explosión apareció arrasando todo a su paso edificios, casas y coches. Singroit intento conectarle con su puño a Vegeta pero esto lo bloquea con su brazo a lo cual este le sonríe con arrogancia como dándole a entender que no es rival para el pero el general da una patada que él la evade agachándose y le conecta un fuerte golpe en el mentón a Singroit seguido de unos veloces golpes en el estómago y una potente patada en la mejilla que lo manda a caer a una gasolinera y Vegeta carga un Galick Ho haciendo volar el lugar en mil pedazos, lo que no se esperaba el saiyajin es que el general apareció delante de él dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen y tomo su cabeza de los cabellos golpeando su cara con su rodilla derecha reiteradas veces haciendo que sangre brotara de su nariz a montones y luego sintió como su rodilla era detenida por la mano de Vegeta y el saiyajin al hacer fuerza apretando rompe la el hueso de su rodilla, Singroit se toma con dolor su rodilla pero el pelinegro no le da descanso ya que lo ataco de un derechazo en el rostro que lo manda a volar, velozmente lo recibe de una patada en la espada y luego de un golpe de espada en el cuello que lo deja volando hacia abajo pero antes que toque el suelo es recibido de una potente patada que lo manda a los aires y por ultimo un golpe en la cabeza con ambas manos que lo envía a caer contra uno de los tantos edificios derruidos, el general sale con muchas heridas y su ki lentamente empezaba a disminuir.

Singroit: Vegeta ¡ERES UN MISERABLE!

Vegeta: fue por eso que te dije que no eres rival para el SSJ2 y eso que estoy muy lejos de usar todo mi poder

Singroit: ¡YA CALLATEEE DE UNA VEZ!

Vegeta: te doy crédito tienes un buen nivel en algún tiempo me habrías ganado, pero lamentablemente para ti ese nivel ya lo superé hace tiempo jajajaaja

Singroit: aun no me has eliminado esto todavía no termina

Amo: ((Singroit retírate ya has terminado tu misión))

Vegeta: ¡ESTE SERA EL ATAQUE FINAL!

Singroit: ((como ordene mi señor))

El saiyajin voló velozmente hacia su oponente con su puño en alto con el que ejecutaría a su enemigo, pero antes que lo tocara este desapareció como si usara algún tipo de técnica similar a la teletransportación lo que hizo que Vegeta pasara de largo con su puño cerrado.

Vegeta: ¡MALDICION ¿A DONDE TE ESCONDISTE SABANDIJA? SAL Y PELEA ¡

su ki desapareció ese miserable huyo ¡DIABLOS!, bueno no importa a la próxima lo matare sin rodeos a propósito el inútil de Kakarotto se reunió con las otras dos sabandijas esta vez me explicara quien era el otro ki que lo acompañaba.

Vegeta deshizo su transformación y voló hacia la ubicación de los otros guerreros Z.

 **Círculo Polar Antártico**

Piccoro fue quien les conto todo lo ocurrido con lujo y detalle el extraño ser con el que peleo de como parecía un fantasma ya que no se percibía su energía pareciera como si la enviara desde lejos y dedujeron que era el mismo ki que sintieron cuando el cielo se puso rojo porque la energía maligna lanzada tenía el mismo ki, pero el nameku corto su relato porque dentro de su traje sentía que le faltaba algo muy importante.

Goku: ¿Qué pasa Piccoro?

Piccoro: la esfera, la esfera ¡LA ESFERA NO LA TENGO!

Gohan: ¿Cómo que no la tiene, señor Piccoro?

Piccoro: se me debió de caer junto con mi radar cuando voló todo

Goku: no se precipiten yo aquí tengo el mío será fácil encontrarlas

Gohan: ¡DEMONIOS YO TAMPOCO TENGO LA MIA!

El saiyajin saca de su traje el radar del dragón y lo enciende, pero algo malo ocurre este por mas que aprieta su botón de encendido no lo hace y al sacudirlo sintió como si todas sus piezas en el interior y miro a los demás mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca riendo.

Goku: jajaaja que mala suerte parece que el mío se descompuso

Piccoro: y ahora

Goku: quizás fue durante mi pelea con uno de esos sujetos

Gohan: no importa señor Piccoro mi padre supongo que encontró otra

Goku: si hijo encontré la esfera que me dejo mi abuelito de recuerdo digamos que tuve suerte

Piccoro: sugiero que busquemos un lugar para acampar

Goku: no será necesario buscar lugar

Gohan: ¿a qué te refieres papá?

Goku: ahí lo sabrán ¡VAMOS! Pongan sus manos en mis hombros iremos con la teletransportación a esperen denme unos minutos

Gohan: ¿olvidaste algo papa?

Goku: no, pero quiero darle sepultura a los animales inocentes que murieron en la explosión

Gohan: te comprendo papá yo y el señor Piccoro te ayudaremos

Luego de unos instantes los guerreros Z enterraron a los animales y Goku se dispuso a ir a la casa de su nueva amiga, el nameku y su amigo apoyaron sus manos en el hombro del saiyajin y guiándose por el ki de Lucy desaparecieron de ese lugar.

 **Otra parte del mundo**

Vegeta: ¡Maldición! Kakaratto ¿a qué demonios estas jugando? Vas de un lugar a otro, ah ya veo te fuiste hacia allá, detecto el ki de terrícolas y dos muy extraños ¿con quién estarás a parte de Piccoro y Gohan?

El saiyajin eleve su ki para llegar rápidamente al lugar y encontrarse con su rival kakarotto y pedirle explicaciones.

 **Casa Maple**

En la casa estaban Lucy y Mayu limpiando la cocina cuando la diclonius fue llamada por su nombre las dos chicas se sorprendieron no solo porque aparecieron de repente si no que al ver a Piccoro se asustaron, más Mayu ya que los platos que tenía en sus manos salieron volando de sus manos del miedo, pero Lucy solo lo vio impresionada pensando que no era la única diferente a los demás.

Mayu ¡AAAAAAAAA UN MOUNSTRUOO!

Nana: ¿Por qué gritas Mayu? ¡OYE MONSTRUOOO NO LASTIMAS A MAYU!

Goku: aguarda un momento ¡NANA!

Nana: acaso son amigos tuyos

Goku: desde luego si no de otra forma no los habría traído, el joven que esta conmigo es mi hijo Gohan y el es mi amigo Piccoro

Gohan: encantado conocerlas señoritas me llamo Gohan

Piccoro: lo mismo digo y soy Piccoro

Lucy: Goku ahora que volviste le mostraras a las chicas como te transformas

Goku: si tal como se los prometí lo hare en el jardín será mejor síganme

Todos siguieron a Goku al jardín trasero de la casa, el saiyajin se alejo un poco del resto y apretando ambos puños dio un grito para transformarse.

Goku: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Las tres chicas se asombraron al ver como la apariencia física de Goku cambiaba donde sus cabellos se erizaban y se volvían rubios al igual que sus cejas y los ojos se volvían de un color verde a pesar que Lucy ya lo había visto de esa forma y de cómo peleo no podía dejar de lado sentirse anonadada al saber lo poderoso que se veía con ese aspecto lo amenazante que podría llegar a ser si el fuera su enemigo alguien inalcanzable para ella.

Goku: Este es el Super Saiyajin

Nana: Goku ¡ERES INCREBILEEEEEE! Asombroso te ves muy poderoso

Goku: de verdad lo crees aún me falta mucho para llegar a mis limites

Nana: deberes aún puede hacerte más fuerte

Mayu: ¡VAMOS! Muestra todo tu poder al máximo

Goku: tranquila no puedo hacer eso

Mayu: y porque no

Goku: si expulso todo mi poder aquí destruirá su casa y lo que este cercano aquí y la verdad no quiero ocasionar destrozos innecesarios no mas de los que ya se han provocado

Nana: que lastima yo quería ver todo tu poder

Goku: se los demostrarte otro día en un lugar donde no esté habitado ahí no habrá problema alguno

Piccoro: mmm

Goku: se ve que lo sentiste ¿no?

Lucy: ¿Qué cosa sintieron acaso otro enemigo viene en camino?

Goku: no es otro amigo nuestro viene en camino no tardará en llegar aquí

En la entada la casa los dueños de la misma habían llegado, pero tenían un pequeño problema porque no encontraban las llaves y tuvieron que tocar el timbre sin imaginar que dentro les esperaba una gran sorpresa.

Yuka: Kouta no encuentro las llaves

Kouta: no me digas que la perdiste bueno ni modo llamemos por el timbre

Luego de unos segundos de espera la entrada de la casa fue abierta por Mayu que los recibió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mayu: hola no pensé que eran ustedes

Kouta: lo que pasa es que esta tonta perdió las llaves

Yuka: ¡EY IDIOTAA!

Su prima furiosa de como la llamo lo golpea fuerte en la cabeza haciendo que Mayu riera al ver esa escena

Kouta: que agresiva eres no era para tanto

Mayu: les quiero dar una hermosa noticia

Kouta: ¿qué noticia?

Mayu: Nyu regreso a la casa esta noche

Yuka: no lo puedo creer

Kouta: ¡NYU! Hablas enserio Mayu ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla

El joven tomo los hombros de Mayu sacudiéndola con fuerza, pero fue detenido por su prima ya que se estaba excediendo por su ansiedad de ver a Nyu.

Kouta: discúlpame no quise hacer eso

Mayu: acompáñenme adentro hay les explicaran ellos la mala noticia

Kouta y Yuka: ¿ellos?

Los jóvenes pasaron por el pasillo de la entrada luego al comedor y vieron en el jardín algo que lo alegro mucho y era Nyu junto a una Nana muy emocionada por ver a un extraño hombre vestido de naranja que era rodeado por un aura dorada y se espantó al ver a Piccoro y un joven vestido idénticamente al hombre rubio.

Kouta: ¿Quién? ¿Quién, quienes son ellos?

El saiyajin al ver al joven recién llegado deshizo su transformación volviendo a su estado base y lo miro seriamente al ver que el buscaba respuestas.

Goku: claro yo mismo responderé todas tus preguntas

 **Base enemiga- Círculo Polar Antártico**

En su trono sentado estaba el líder de los guerreros del olvido bebiendo una buena copa de vino y agachado con una rodilla en el suelo el general Singroit se presento aun estando con las heridas que le causaron el enfrentamiento con Vegeta.

Singroit: señor ¿Por qué me pidió que me retirara? Yo aun podía seguir peleando

Amo: ¿cuestionas mis decisiones?

Singroit: por supuesto que no, solo que

Amo: lo hice porque con la pelea que tuviste será suficiente para recabar datos de a quienes nos enfrentamos una vez que tu mente sea sondeada sabremos con quienes combatimos

Singroit: entonces me reuniré con esa persona encargada de sondearme con su permiso

Amo: espera un momento

El líder en su mano se creo una pequeña bola de energía verdosa que fue lentamente hacia el general y entro por su pecho descubierto y en segundos transcurridos sus heridas desaparición totalmente.

Singroit: se lo agradezco mi señor

Amo: puedes irte y procura usar uniforme de nuestra orden ¿me oíste?

Singroit: como ordene

El general se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir del salón del amo abriendo las pesadas puertas de hielo dejándolo el salón en un silencio absoluto por el momento, hasta que el amo grito el nombre de otro de sus guerreros y el mencionado apareció teletransportándose.

Amo: ¡SHANK VEN DE INMEDIATOOO!

Shank: ¡AQUÍ ESTOY AMO!

Amo: ¿tuviste suerte en tu misión?

Shank: no y lamento mucho decepcionarlo

Amo: espero que tengas una muy buena explicación porque lo de contrario sufrirás lo mismo que Metch

¡UN MOMENTO MI SEÑOR! – decía la voz

En las puertas abiertas del salón se veía una silueta que estaba parada y camino hasta estar a la par de su colega, el sujeto en cuestión era un hombre alto, delgado de tes oscura, ojos marrones y cabello largo hasta la cintura atado con una cinta, usaba uniforme militar verde oscuro con una capa blanca.

Amo: ¡JEYCEN! No te convocado aquí

Jeycen: estoy consciente de eso, pero este pequeño presente le alegrara

El guerrero elevo una mano y en ella apareció una bolsa de tela se acercó entregándosela, su líder tomo la bolsa y vio que en su interior había cuatro esferas del dragón, la de cinco estrellas, dos estrellas, una estrella y por ultimo la de tres estrellas que era la que encontró el nameku, pero este la sustrajo cuando perdieron el conocimiento.

Amo: excelente Jeycen desde un principio debí ponerte a cargo de esta misión, lamento si ignore tus habilidades para hallar objetos mágicos

Jeycen: fue un honor poder servirle y respecto a las esferas restantes le informo lo siguiente, una de ellas esta con el enemigo y la otra por una extraña razón no he podido localizarla

Amo: no importa no hay prisa por encontrarlas

Shank: ¡JEYCEN!

Jeycen: ¿y a ti que te pasa?

Shank: fue por eso que no encontré ninguna esfera tu fuiste quien se me adelanto ¡ERES UN LADRON!

Jeycen: no es mi culpa que seas demasiado lento, además no es una competencia de quien encuentra que primero, aquí lo que importa es cumplir lo que nuestro superior ordena sin importar quien lo consiga primero

Shank: ¡DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES! sabes...

Amo: ¡BASTA!

Shank: pero señor

Amo: admítelo te gano en buena ley y deberías agradecerle por su hallazgo me he contentado y decidí perdonarte la vida, pero te daré una advertencia no vuelvas a fallar en algo tan simple, ¡TE QUEDO CLARO SHANK!

Shank: si señor prometo no volver a decepcionarlo

Amo: lárgate

Shank: [me las pagaras Jeycen te lo puedo asegurar]

El general cabizbajo despareció del lugar dejando a su pseudo salvador y su amo a solas y Jeycen por su parte hizo una reverencia para después tomar retirada del lugar a pie cerrando tras el las puertas del salón.

 **Casa Maple**

Kouta al ver a su amiga de la infancia lo que hizo al verla sana y salva fue abrazarla y ella correspondió el abrazo, pero aún seguía con la idea de que no merece estar ahí por conflictos del pasado donde ella era la principal responsable de que el este solo. Luego de ese pequeño reencuentro los dueños de la casa se dispusieron a escuchar la historia narrada por Son Goku fueron a la sala y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa el único que no se sentó fue el nameku que permaneció de pie detrás de Goku, tanto Kouta como Yuka tuvieron la misma reacción que los otros huéspedes de la casa no podían creerlo, esferas que cumplen deseos, seres con poderes asombrosos fuera de su imaginación y para colmo uno de ellos era el que les informaba todo del porque llegaron a este mundo y que vencerían a la amenaza que cubre esta dimensión como una sombra.

Kouta: simplemente me parecía de película lo que dicen, pero ya conocía Nyu y les dio credibilidad al asunto que es muy grave

Yuka: y no creen que si les dan las esferas ellos se irán

Piccoro: nunca busques la salida fácil, es evidente que ellos no tienen intención de dejar humanos con vida en este planeta

Goku: ya le frustramos su cometido al tener una esfera no les servirá de nada reunir el resto si les falta una

Nana: no aparecerá el tal Shen Long si no tienen las siete

Goku: exacto, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos en esta dimensión, pero el tiempo que estemos tratemos de llevarnos lo mejor posible y ayudarnos entre si

Lucy: ¿tu puedes ganarles no es verdad? Vi como peleaste

Goku: no puedo asegurar nada, pero de algo si que es seguro es que hay alguien mucho más fuerte que yo

Los jóvenes presentes palidecieron al unisonó al oír al saiyajin que el no seria capaz de derrotar al enemigo principal de esta batalla y pese a eso se lo veía emocionado más que asustado.

Pero desconocía que alguien desde el cielo observaba con una mirada altanera y no era nada mas ni nada menos que el príncipe de los saiyajin que ya había llegado a la casa, descendió aterrizando en el jardín vio que una sala había luz y escucho la voz de su rival y decidió llamar su atención.

¡SE VE QUE NO PIERDES EL TIEMPO KAKAROTTO!

Kouta: ¿Quién es?

Yuka: voy abrir la puerta corrediza

Goku: iré yo es el amigo del que ya les conté

El pelinegro corrió la puerta y vio que se trataba de su antiguo enemigo y ahora amigo Vegeta en su clásica postura de siempre con los brazos cruzados.

Goku: Vegeta te esperábamos

Vegeta: tu no pierdes el tiempo no lleva horas que estamos aquí y ya hiciste amigos nuevos que rápido eres socializando Kakarotto

Goku: lo que pasa que es sucedieron muchas cosas jajaja

Vegeta: Kakarotto confiesa ¿Quién era ese sujeto con ese nivel alto de pelea? Lo viste luchaste con el

Goku: No Vegeta no lo vi solo escuché su voz, pero si sentí ese poder asombroso

Vegeta: como supuse no sabes nada

Goku: Vegeta porque no pasas adentro porque estamos discutiendo un tema importante, vaya si que luchaste por el estado en el que estas

Vegeta: no tengo ninguna herida significativa, ni tampoco tuve la necesidad de gastar semillas del ermitaño

Por petición de su rival decidió unirse a la plática que llevaban en la casa sin antes pedirle que se quitara las botas para entrar adentro cosa que a regañadientes termino por aceptar y poco a poco su paciencia se iba aminorando al escuchar las tonterías de los más jóvenes en la casa.

Yuka: Goku el sujeto al que derrotaste no te dijo para que quieren las esferas

Goku: no ha decir verdad se negó rotundamente

Vegeta: eso paso por no usar métodos apropiados

Yuka: métodos

Vegeta: Kakarotto no tengo idea de cuando dejaras de ser amable con tus enemigos si ese tipo se hubiera enfrentado a mi ten por seguro que conmigo hubiera cantado todo

Kouta: volviendo al tema de la esfera yo creo que es peligroso que este aquí

Goku: yo no creo mientras este yo y los muchachos dudo que alguien se atreva a venir por aquí

Kouta: insisto que es peligroso y no arriesgare la vida de las chicas

Vegeta: ¡OYE INSECTO! por quien nos tomas nosotros podemos controlar cualquier situación, yo sugeriría que nos largarnos a otra parte estas sabandijas nos van a estorbar y no se me da el papel de niñera

Kouta: ¡EY DIRIGIETE A NOSOTROS CON RESPETO! estas en casa ajena lo que hagas afuera no me interesa, pero aquí debes respetar

Vegeta: ¿y que pasa si hago lo contrario? Vas a echarme a patadas eso quiero verlo gusano

Kouta: ahora entiendo porque su raza fue exterminada porque eran despreciables

El comentario dicho por Kouta puso furioso a Vegeta, pero reprimió el enojo para evitar hacer algo inapropiado.

Vegeta: ¡KAKAROTTO CONTROLA A ESTE INSECTO! no me hare cargo de mis actos si no lo haces

Kouta: ¿Qué pasa tiene que defenderte otro?

Vegeta: ¡YA ME ESTAS HARTANDO!

Goku al ver que Vegeta cargo una bola de energía en su mano apareció rápidamente frente a el para detenerlo y separar a los dos.

Goku: ¡CALMENSE LOS DOS! Entiendo que este preocupado por tus amigas, pero si te tranquiliza que nos vayamos con la esfera lo haremos

Nana: no tienen porque irse, Kouta como puede ser tan desconsiderado, Goku salvo a Nyu y tú quieres correrlos

Todo el grupo comenzó a discutir acaloradamente a excepción de Piccoro y Gohan que se quedaron callados solo observando al resto, hasta que la joven Mayu hizo callar a todos con un grito.

Mayu: ¡CALLENSE TODOS!

Los presentes voltearon a ver a la joven ya que para los que la conocían jamás la vieron gritar de esa manera tan enérgica y tomo la palabra.

Mayu: ¡SUFICIENTE! en vez de estarse gritando el uno al otro como niños pequeños deberíamos tratar de hablar mas civilizadamente

Kouta: pero

Mayu: pero nada Kouta tenemos un enemigo muy poderoso en puerta y lo único que hacen es pelearse entre ustedes cuando más necesitamos estar unidos

Nana: ella tiene razón si nos distanciamos el enemigo aprovechara eso

Vegeta: jajajaa como si nosotros necesitáramos de basuras como ustedes estas enanas no paran de decir estupideces

Kouta: ¡YA CALLATE!

Lucy había permanecido en silencio con su cabeza sobre la mesa hasta que por un momento alzo la vista y vio Kouta golpear a Vegeta en el rostro que lejos de hacerle daño este solo se mataba de risa y el saiyajin le dio un golpe en el estómago que hizo que el pelinegro se hincara en el suelo por el dolor, luego lo levanto de su camisa, Goku intento detenerlo pero un fuerte ataque de energía lo lanzo lejos por los aires lejos de la casa para después volver su vista a Kouta que de su boca salía sangre por el golpe, la diclonius mayor quedo en shock y unas escenas volvieron a su mente.

"FLASHBACK"

Kaede: ¡YA DEJALO ES INOCENTE"

Niño: quédate quieta o tu tonto perro recibirá el castigo

La pequeña diclonius intento liberarse de quien la sujetaba por la espalda, pero solo consiguió patear al niño que tenia en frente, este furioso se dirigió a su pequeña mascota.

Niño: te lo advertí estúpida ahora tu tonta mascota recibirá su merecido

La niña veía tristemente como su perrito era arrojado contra la pared y el mismo niño tomaba un florero para golpearlo una y otra vez hasta matarlo.

"FIN DE FLASHACK"

Lucy: [no volverá a suceder] ¡SUELTALO!

Vegeta: me hablas a mi sabandija

Lucy: ¡QUE LO SUELTES O TE MATARE!

Vegeta: AJAJAJA no me hagas reír no sabía que la gente de otras dimensiones contara tan buenos chistes, bueno si quieres pelear te daré gusto además este gusano no vale nada

El saiyajin lanzo a Kouta haciendo que este caiga encima de las niñas lastimándolas levemente cosa que puso aun mas furiosa a Lucy ya que tenia en mente asesinar al príncipe de los saiyajins, lanzo sus vectores para poder desmembrarlo pero el no se movió en absoluto con ese ataque lo recibió y la diclonius vi que estos solo le provocaron unos diminutos rasguños lo cual le provoco gran terror en todo su ser ya que era por segunda vez que sus vectores son inútiles contra seres extremadamente poderosos.

Vegeta: eso es todo si es lo mejor que puede ofrecer ve preparando tu tumba

Lucy: ¡ESTAS EQUIVOCADO ASI QUE PREPARATEEE!

 **Narrador:** su paciencia llego al límite e hizo que su ira estallara al ver a un ser querido en peligro, un enfrentamiento entre la reina de los diclonius y el príncipe de los saiyajins, Piccoro, Gohan intervengan antes que algo malo suceda y que estás haciendo Goku, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball Lied Z

 **Avance del siguiente capítulo:** Hola Soy Goku oh no Lucy va pelear con Vegeta detente no le ganaras nunca, aunque te esfuerces, que que la ciudad esta siendo destruida por dos sujetos extraños, el próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball Lied Z será "Los gemelos de los elementos" no se lo pierdan.

 **Notas de autor:** Bueno aquí se termino el cap 3, disculpen la demora por subirlo, pero quiero aclarar las fechas que subo capítulos son entre el día 10 al 15 del mes, este capitulo fue mas largo que los otros espero que lo disfruten leerlo así como yo disfrute escribirlo sin nada mas que decirles les deseo un lindo fin de semana y les hablo en la siguiente actualización, chau chau chauuuuuuuuuu!


	4. Chapter 4

En el capítulo pasado de Dragon Ball Lied Z nuestros amigos combatían y otro se reencontraban.

Lucy: volví nana

Nana: ah creí que moriste y el ¿Quién es?

Lucy: él se llama Goku y salvo mi vida

Nana: ¿Cómo qué?

Mientras que en otra parte Vegeta luchaba contra uno de los generales del olvido

Vegeta: antes de que mueras veras el poder del gran Vegeta ¡AHHHHHH!

Singroit: ya deja de presumir miserable

En el combate Vegeta demostró tener mayor superioridad a lado de su oponente dándole a potente paliza, pero Singroit fue llamado por su amo.

Vegeta: este es ¡EL ATAQUE FINAL!, rayos ese miserable escapo

En la región ártica Piccoro peleaba con un desconocido en lo cual tuvo serias dificultades al enfrentarlo

Piccoro: ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESTE SUJETO! mis ataques no surten efecto

Hombre: jajaja no eres un rival digno basura

Con esas palabras dichas ya la sentencia de muerte para Piccoro era mas que garantizada, pero pudo evadir el peligro cuando recupero la movilidad en su cuerpo, sin embargo, el y el recién llegado Gohan fueron atacados por una abismal bola de energía dejándolos inconscientes.

En la casa de Kouta una pelea entre Lucy y Vegeta estaba por dar comienzo al ver a su amigo siendo amenazado por el saiyajin Lucy salió en su defensa.

Lucy: suéltalo o te ira mal

Vegeta: no sabes ni lo que dices chiquilla

 **Capítulo 4: Los gemelos de los elementos**

La joven diclonius corrió para golpear a Vegeta, pero este solo se hizo a un costado sonriendo ante el tonto ataque de la peli rosa que cayó de bruces al césped y al mirar a su oponente este hacia ademanes que se le acerque para pelear cuando se sintió herida en su orgullo intento nuevamente probar suerte con sus vectores pero el pelinegro evade con facilidad el ataque de Lucy, moviéndose tan rápido se agacho y con una barrida a sus tobillos haciendo caer de espaldas pero antes que reaccione este la toma de su cuello levantándola del piso y cuando estuvo a punto de golpearla en el rostro alguien detiene su puño y al voltear vio que era Goku con sus dedos en la frente dando a entender que llego con su teletransportación luego que fue enviado al cielo por un ataque de Vegeta y este lo miro con severidad algo molesto soltando a la niña y del agarre del otro saiyajin.

Vegeta: ¡SUELTAME KAKAROTTO!

Goku: Vegeta lo que haces es innecesario sabes que ella no puede pelear contra ti y aun así intentas golpearla

Vegeta: no te metas si ella quiere pelear no rechazare el combate, aunque se trate de una mujer aun si es una niña como ella

Lucy: Goku déjame pelear con él es la única forma de callarlo

Vegeta: lo ves Kakarotto le daré gusto

Goku: pero

Picorro: Goku déjalos que peleen no pasara nada malo

Ante la petición del namekiano el saiyajin no tuvo opción que resignarse a observar la pelea, pero pensó en intervenir si Vegeta se pasa de la mano, en ese instante la peli rosa se ponía de pie mirando en forma retadora a su adversario.

Vegeta: ¿te parece si continuamos mocosa?

Lucy: por su puesto caerás ante mi

Vegeta: jajaja que graciosos son los de este mundo

Lucy intento atacar de nuevo con sus vectores, pero al ver ese acto el pelinegro miro reprobadamente desapareciendo antes que el ataque de la diclonius lo tocara, la peli rosa miro hacia atrás pensando que el estaba ahí, pero este apareció de arriba golpeando con ambas manos juntas la nuca haciéndola caer al suelo, Vegeta intento darle un pisotón en la espalda pero esta rodo por el césped evadiendo el ataque se puso en cuclillas sin embargo, el pelinegro de nuevo no estaba a la vista.

Vegeta: ¡ESTOY DETRÁS!

Lucy: ¡QUEEEE!

Cuando estuvo por voltear fue tomada de un brazo por Vegeta que este fácilmente la redujo en el suelo torciéndoselo haciendo que ella gritara de dolor ya que su brazo era doblado con fuerza y el saiyajin se acercó a ella, los otro amigos quisieron intervenir pero fueron frenados por el nameku y con una mirada les dio a entender que nada malo le pasaría y que solo se dedicaran a observar el combate.

Vegeta: vamos di que te rindes

Lucy: no...no…no lo ¡HAREE! ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Goku: ¡VEGETA YA SUELTALA LA LASTIMAS!

Vegeta: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA INUTIL!

Al responderle Vegeta se distrajo y recibió un cabezazo en la nariz por parte de Lucy haciendo que este ultimo la soltara y ella se girara para verlo mientras masajeaba su brazo adolorido, mientras que el pelinegro sonreía y de un rápido movimiento le propino un fuerte golpe en el abdomen haciendo que ella se doblegara y luego recibió una patada que la envió a chocar contra una de las paredes de la casa agrietándolas levemente y al caer al césped su vista era borrosa pero vio al pelinegro en una pose algo peculiar donde sus manos estaban a los costados y vio que al juntarlas una energía de color amarillo crecía de ellas pero fue interrumpido cuando una de sus brazos fue tomado por Goku anulando su técnica y este cuando lo miro le recrimino por qué interrumpe su combate.

Vegeta: no me toques con tus sucias manos

Goku: ¡OYE! ¿qué ibas hacer Vegeta? se consciente que ella no tiene la fortaleza para soportar un ataque de ese calibre además de que por hoy ya tuvo suficiente

Vegeta: ¿por quién me tomas? ¿crees que no se las consecuencias de mis actos? ese poder era minúsculo no la mataría

Goku: en todo caso esta pelea ya se acabo

Vegeta: tienes razón no vale la pena que pierda mi tiempo de esta forma mejor me largo de aquí

Goku: ¿A dónde vas?

Vegeta: a buscar a alguien que este a mi altura para pelear tu si quieres puedes quedarte aquí a jugar a la guardería

Yuka: ¿guardería? ¡NO SOMOS UNOS BEBES!

El príncipe ignorando los reclamos por parte de la joven de cabellos marrón oscuro prosiguió en seguir la plática con su eterno rival.

Vegeta: cómo te dije antes puedes quedarte a perder el tiempo si quieres a parte que no soportaría estar bajar el mismo techo que tu

Goku: ¿en qué lugar te quedaras? no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí

Vegeta: eso no es de tu incumbencia

El pelinegro emprendió vuelo yéndose de la casa a un rumbo desconocido por los demás guerreros e incluso para el mismo sin saber que clase de enemigos combatirá, pero Goku dejo de pensar en su amigo y fijo su vista en la peli rosa que estaba siendo atendida por mayu y nana.

Mayu: Nyu ¿estás bien? te duele mucho

Yuka: traeré el botiquín del baño

Picorro: no será necesario eso

La joven al escuchar volteo y vio como Piccoro estando agachado inspeccionando a Lucy.

Yuka: ¿Cómo qué no? usted vio como ese animal la golpeo

Piccoro: niña yo sé lo que vi y sus heridas son leves es decir superficiales sanaran por si sola

Nana: pero no quieres ir adentro a que te curemos

Lucy: no lo que dice él es verdad solo estoy algo golpeada pero no fue tan fuerte como la paliza que me dio el otro sujeto esta noche, ese hombre llamado Vegeta se contuvo en el combate no note en las intenciones de asesinarme

Kouta: está bien ya no insistiremos, pero tienes que bañarte mira tu ropa está hecha harapos y estas muy sucia

Yuka: te buscare ropa nueva que puedas usar tu solo preocúpate por asearte ¿sí?

Lucy: subiré a ducharme

Mayu: ¿no quieres ayuda?

Lucy: no déjenme sola por favor tengo mucho en que pensar

La peli rosa se dispuso a ir en camino al baño de la casa siendo observada por sus amigos y por los guerreros comprendiendo el porqué de su alejamiento del grupo.

 **Círculo polar Antártico- afueras de la base**

Alejado de la base un general del olvido caminaba sobre los pisos cubiertos de nieve con un aire de enfado y frustración que habían creciendo poco a poco en su ser, se trataba del Shank que de un ataque de ira golpeo con su puño derrumbado una abismal montaña de hielo que se derrumbó dejando escombros de hiele y nieve en el lugar.

Shank: maldito Jeycen te hare pedazos juro que me ¡LAS PAGARAS! por tu culpa nuestro líder perdió la confianza en mi

El general cargo en su mano una ráfaga de energía que fue lanzada contra una de tantas montañas haciéndolas añicos en el proceso y luego de eso tomo aire y respiro profundo como ya dando indicios que se estaba tranquilizando hasta que oyó una voz hablándole y al ver quien era no se sorprendió ya que se trataba de Singroit y lo llamo la atención verlo con su uniforme militar verde opaco.

Shank: ¿Qué buscas Singroit?

Singroit: nada solo quería saber ¿Quién era el de este alboroto? y como lo supuse eras tu

Shank: vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué diablos quieres?

Singroit: tranquilo, tranquilo te veo muy alterado y sé muy bien él porque

Shank: si ya lo sabes lárgate de aquí

Singroit: así agradeces que un colega venga a contarte tan buena información

Shank: que puedes decir que me interese

Singroit: más de lo que crees y es respecto a las esferas

Shank: ¿Cómo dijiste?

Singroit: vaya quien lo diría llame tu atención no te pusiste a preguntarte a ti mismo porque nuestro estimado Jeycen pese a sus poderes de percepción no pudo ubicar la esfera extraviada

Shank: yo que se quizás sus poderes no son tan grandes como el cree ya que lo único que el infeliz sabe hacer es robar las misiones a los demás

Singroit: es porque fue bloqueado sensorialmente

Shank: los únicos seres que pueden hacer son los especialistas en la magia y de todos nosotros solo una persona tiene tal altos atributos en ese campo, ¿Por qué esa persona se interesaría en que Jeycen no cumpla su objetivo?

Singroit: es probable que sienta repudio hacia el como nosotros

Shank: no entiendo a qué quieres llegar con esta conversación no le veo el sentido en que me beneficia que ese idiota no puedo hallar la esfera

Singroit: te lo explicare

Shank arqueo una ceja mientras miraba la mirada asesina del pelirrojo comprendiendo a que se referiría su colega.

 **Dimensión 1- Planeta Supremo**

En el inmenso jardín el planeta de los dioses supremos las dos únicas deidades, el más anciano estaba muy tenso cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el más joven.

Kibitoshin: antepasado lo noto muy preocupado no ha dicho una palabra desde que estuvimos en el templo sagrado

Anciano Kaiosama: no hay mucho que decir jovencito, solo que no se hicimos bien dejar tan desprotegido nuestro mundo

Kibitoshin: usted se refiere a podemos ser atacados aquí también

Anciano Kaiosama: es una corazonada, pero si estoy en lo cierto tendremos serios problemas

Kibitoshin: ¿Qué podremos hacer?

Anciano Kaiosama: ¡CABEZA HUECAA, SE SUPONE QUE ERES EL SUPREMO KAIOSAMA DE ESTE ERA, ¡NO DEBERIAS PREGUNTARMEE TODO!

Kibitoshin: bueno es que yo…yo

Anciano Kaiosama: lo que recomendable seria informarles a los guerreros restantes que estén listos por si acaso somos atacados

Kibitoshin: lo entiendo ¿quiere que vaya a informarles?

Anciano Kaiosama: no aun no necesito que permanezcas aquí debemos hacer algo más importante

Kibitoshin: si como ordene y ¿Qué es eso que haremos de importante?

Anciano kaiosama: necesitamos poder observar a los muchachos y quiero que me ayudes

Kibitoshin: supremo kaiosama eso es algo muy simple que creo que usted puede hacerlo por su cuenta

Anciano Kaiosama: en eso tienes razón, pero es muy distinto poder comunicarnos y ver una dimensión ajena a donde resides en lo cual nos llevara un poco de tiempo y mucha energía poder realizar este ritual

Kibitoshin: si le ayudare en todo lo que diga

Anciano Kaiosama: pero primero tomemos una buena taza de té, gastamos mucha energía en enviar a esos cuatro a ese mundo, debemos tomar un descanso y una vez que nos repongamos comenzaremos

 **Dimensión 2- Casa Maple**

Ya en la casa era casi la media noche y cada quien se fue a su cuartos, los dos saiyajins compartirán un cuarto, Picorro por su parte prefirió irse a un lugar más alejado y silencioso ya que la ciudad le hacía imposible que pudiera descansar, la que aún estaba despierta era la peli rosa que al llegar al baño se dispuso a quitarse su ropa rota que era el vestido negro destrozado en uno de sus tirantes, las medias agujereadas y por último la blusa rosa algo destrozada pero sucia, al mirarse en el espejo comprobó que su cuerpo desnudo bien formado en pechos redondos y firmes al igual que sus glúteos noto que no había la más mínima herida a pesar de los golpes que recibió exceptuando los de Vegeta que no fueron con gran intensidad, luego de probar la temperatura del agua se dispuso a lavar su cuerpo para después llenar la bañera y sumergir su cuerpo donde se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos.

Lucy: [mis vectores son inútiles como hare para defenderme de los sujetos así, hasta ahora tuve suerte porque me han salvado pero la próxima podría ser mi muerte a lo de uno de mis amigos, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo los protegeré?]

Así y como otros muchos pensamientos venían a su mente tanto negativos como positivos, el temor de perder a sus amigos, el sentirse inútil ante la situación actual y a la vez que dentro de su alma brotaba una sensación de esperanza que ella depositaba en Goku, después de unos cuantos minutos salió de la bañera y seco su cuerpo pero su rostro se enrojeció un poco al ver la ropa que tenía que ponerse que era un pijama de color celeste con ositos, no quedándole otra opción opta usarlo al igual que la ropa interior que no estaba nada mal, salió del baño y entro en el cuarto que compartía con Nana, la observo por un rato y posterior a eso decidió recostarse en su futón, taparse e intentar poder descansar de este día tan agitado.

 **Base enemiga, Afueras- Círculo Polar Antártico**

Shank: insinúas deshacernos de el

Singroit: exacto podríamos tenderle una trampa

Shank: una trampa ¿y como seria eso? es respecto a la esfera faltante

Singroit: si debemos hacerlo con mucha planeación sin que nadie lo sospeche, si se enteraría el amo estarías en serios aprietos

Shank: ¿Qué sugieres?

Singroit: esperemos unos días y tal vez nuestros enemigos hallen la esfera y en ese momento se desbloqueará su clarividencia, entonces Jeycen ira en busca de ella y tendrá que si o si combatir para obtenerla si tenemos suerte se mataran entre sí y habremos bajado a dos pájaros de un tiro

Shank: ¿y qué pasa si gana el combate?

Singroit: ahí sigilosamente lo mataremos

Shank: pero el amo no tiene el poder de leer las mentes con todo el poder que tiene el sabría que hicimos

Singroit: a él jamás le intereso aprender esas artes solo sabe lo básico que es crear un holograma de el para atacar a alguien a distancia, pero solo eso la que sabe leer las mentes es esa persona que bloqueo a Jeycen por eso es la única que conoce nuestras intenciones

Shank: me parece perfecta esa idea sin duda caerá ese maldito arrogante

Singroit: desde luego a ese granuja le gusta siempre quedar bien ante el amo y no pierde la oportunidad de querer sobresalir

Shank: si es verdad es detestable jajajajaa

Y así estos dos generales reían del plan maligno que tenían entre manos y donde uno de sus colegas sería el desafortunado en ser víctima.

 **Estación de Policía, Shikoku- Japón**

En el edificio policial un hombre de camisa escribía reportes en diversos papeleos hasta que su concentración en su trabajo fue distraída por golpes en la puerta, el hombre dio permiso a entrar y eran dos de sus mejores detectives.

Yhen: ya volvimos capitán

Capitán: y díganme que cosa averiguaron

Johnson: cosas extrañas, testigos afirman a ver visto a dos individuos masculinos no identificados peleando de una forma muy sobrehumana

Capitán: ¿Qué? Sobrehumana ¿Cómo era eso?

Yhen: por lo que nos dijeron en el aire peleaban y lanzaban ataques de sus manos como luces oh algo por el estilo y que al tocar algo explotaban como si fueran bombas

Johnson: señor nosotros no estamos preparados para arrestar a alguien así es más los testigos dijeron que el hombre de pelo rubio los salvo de morir

Capitán: tengo la prensa respirando en mi nuca y quieren que les cuente lo que me acaban de decir, deben estar locos ni bien digamos algo de esto tendrán motivos para despedirnos y enviarnos de por día a un manicomio

Yhen: ¿Cuál es la sugerencia, entonces?

Capitán: diremos que el accidente se produjo por un escape de gas en cadena es más creíble que su historia ficticia

Johnson: la gente afectada en esa zona podría apelar a lo contrario

Capitán: de eso no habrá problema pasaron por una situación de vida o muerte lo cual los traumo y les hizo ver cosas que no son reales, sería fácil desestimar sus testimonios, créanlo y por el bien de sus trabajos acaten esa orden si alguien les pregunta porque los tres sabemos que nadie nos creerá

Johnson: ¿y usted que cree capitán?

Capitán: me contaron que en Tokio y el Ártico ocurrieron hechos fuera de lo natural lo cual me hace dudar que un simple humano los haya hecho a lo que voy es que algo malo ya ha comenzado y que las fuerzas policiales y militares no podrán hacer nada y si el guerrero rubio salvo a esa pobre gente espero que el pueda acarrear los problemas que se presenten ya que le dejamos una pesada mochila sobre sus hombros

Los policías solo se miraron entre si por unos momentos no sabiendo que decirle a su jefe respecto a lo dicho por él, mientras que un reloj detrás de ellos indicaba las 1:30 am.

 **Casa maple**

El alba daba comienzo a su salida alumbrando las calles y filtrándose la luz por las ventanas de la casa en donde dos de los guerreros decidieron pasar la noche, la primera en levantarse fue la joven Yuka que se levantó de su cama y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, cepillar sus dientes y posteriormente despertar a los demás integrantes de la casa, le resulto fácil con la mayoría pero con Goku opto por otro método que fue arrojarle un balde de agua fría con varios cubos de hielo dentro.

Yuka: ¡HARAGAN! ¡HASTA CUANDO SEGUIRAS DURMIENDO!

Goku: ¡QUE FRIA! ¿Qué brusca eres? no tenías que hacer eso

Yuka: llevo minutos intentando despertarte ya era hora que me hicieras caso, ahora ve levántate que es hora de desayunar

Goku: si hay voy ya bajo en unos dos minutos, me recuerda mucho a Milk

La joven de pelo color café se dio media vuelta saliendo del cuarto, el saiyajin mayor pudo observar que el otro futón perteneciente a su hijo estaba acomodado y tendido dando a entender que el ya hace tiempo se había levantado, el pelinegro se levantó y se refregó sus ojos y salió del cuarto bajando las escaleras y al llegar al comedor ya todos estaban comiendo sus respectivos desayunos de los cuales los platillos se trataban de sopa de miso ,arroz cocido y Salmon a la parrilla. El saiyajin mayor tomo asiento junto al resto a disfrutar ese desayuno en familia si se podía decir, el centro de atención era el noticiero de la mañana donde el reportero anunciaba acerca de los incidentes en el Ártico, Shikoku y Tokio horas atrás del día de ayer, los saiyajins en sus rostros se veía preocupación sabiendo que ellos y Vegeta fueron los que pelearon ahí.

Reportero: la policía hasta ahora ha dado el informe de que un escape de gas y fallas eléctricas fue el responsable de los incidentes en las ciudades de Shikoku y Tokio el día de ayer, mientras que el extraño cráter producido en el Ártico aún no hay información a ciencia cierta pero los geólogos investigan en ese momento el lugar de los hechos, aguarden un segundo

En ese momento el reportero se llevo un mano a su oído queriendo oír mejor de lo que se le informaba y con un rostro de incertidumbre y miedo se dirigió a sus televidentes.

Reportero: ¡NOTICIA DE ULTIMO MINUTO! Si nos informó que ha habido múltiples explosiones de fuego y de hielo no puedo creer ni lo que digo, ¡REPITO! La ciudad de Hokaido ¡ESTA SIENDO ATACADA! El lugar de los hechos es cercano a nosotros

El hombre cayo al suelo por una fuerte explosión en el edificio donde se transmitía las noticias, lo único que enfocaba la cámara era humo y las voces de la gente gritando en el lugar y al reportero hablando con alguien.

Reportero: ¡QUIENES SON USTEDES! ¿Qué quieren?

Lo siguiente que se pudo oír fueron unas risas para luego ver interferencia en la pantalla del televisor dando a entender que se perdió la señal con el lugar, Kouta cambio el canal buscando otra cadena de noticias que explique qué sucedió. En otro canal desde un helicóptero una mujer relataba lo acontecido.

Reportera: aquí informando para todo público una explosión destruyo gran parte del edificio que trasmitía las noticias en Hokkaido ha habido muchos muertos y heridos, nos dirigimos a lugar de los hechos por medio de un helicóptero debido a que el acceso a al lugar ha sido cortado el paso por la policía.

El saiyajin mayor sin decir palabra alguna se levantó de la mesa fue devuelta a su cuarto sin que lo notaran y a pocos minutos regreso ya vestido con su dogi de combate ya listo para irse.

Yuka: ¿A dónde vas? ¿y por qué estas tan serio de la nada?

Goku: Gohan quédate aquí por favor y cuídalas

Lucy: dinos Goku ¿Qué paso? esos sujetos volvieron hacer de las suyas

Goku: así parece, pero en esta ocasión son dos los atacantes

Lucy: ¿podrás tu solo contra ellos dos?

El pelinegro salió al jardín y contesto a la joven sin mirarla con una expresión de naturalidad, hasta del cielo desciende Picorro que había vuelto a reunirse al sentir dos ki malignos.

Goku: no tengo idea no lo sabre hasta que pelee con ellos

Piccoro: ¡GOKU!

Gohan: es el señor Piccoro

Piccoro: venia camino aquí cuando sentís que dos presencias malignas están haciendo alboroto no muy lejos de aquí

Gohan: papa por favor déjame que te acompañe para pelear

Goku: de acuerdo hijo lo hare debes estar preparado para lo que sea, últimamente dejaste de lado tus entrenamientos, ten cuidado al luchar no sabemos que técnicas usaran nuestros enemigos

Gohan: descuida papa tendré precaución

Goku: Piccoro por favor te encargo el cuidado de los demás y de la esfera de acuerdo

Piccoro: cuenta conmigo y ve ya

El pelinegro se retiró del lugar con su hijo sin antes despedirse de todos diciendo que regresaría.

Lucy: [suerte]

 **Europa-Barcelona**

En las calles desoladas caminaba de brazos cruzados el príncipe de los saiyajins el clima era ventoso y los pocos transeúntes que lo cruzaban se le quedaban viendo de la manera no tan peculiar que vestía ya que este llevaba puesta su armadura de combate algo dañada en su pelea anterior con el general Singroit.

Vegeta: [ese estúpido de Kakarotto jamás voy a entender como el siendo un saiyajin puro de la raza guerrera se sienta tan a gusto de estar rodeando de insectos, aghhh me pones de malas y encima de todo no tengo nada de comida solo estas dos semillas, aunque prefiero morir de hambre y dormir en cualquier lado que compartir el techo con ese gusano]

El saiyajin al estar molesto mirando al suelo no noto cuando una hoja de publicidad lo golpeo en la cara y este al tomarla la leyó.

Vegeta: ¿Qué es esto? Campeonato local de boxeo gánale el campeón y obtendrá el premio de 1,000,000 euros, ah es perfecto es a las 14 pm, bueno tendré que dormir en algún parque no tengo problema alguno

El pelinegro se guardó el papel dentro de su traje y continuo su caminar en busca de un parque donde descansar en la madrugada.

 **Hokkaido-Japón**

El fuego y humo eran los invitados especiales en la ciudad ya que solo se veía como si fuera una zona de guerra, varios camiones de S.A.T llegaron al lugar donde al bajar vieron el aire a dos sujetos totalmente cubiertos con hábitos negros y veía como de ellos salían bolas de energía que al impactar con edificios estos se destruían, la mayor parte de los efectivos estaban asustados al presenciar semejante espectáculo de destrucción solo uno tuvo el valor de usar un altavoz para llamar la atención de los hostiles.

Oficial: ¡USTEDES DOS DETENGANSE! ¡SOMOS LA POLICIA ESPECIAL S.A.T! ¡RINDANSE O ABRIREMOS FUEGO!

Los dos sujetos desconocidos solo miraban a la dirección de quien hablaba y se cruzaron de brazos, los oficiales al ver esa reacción apuntaron con sus rifles de asalto y dieron comienzo a los disparos, varias y varias ráfagas de balas que antes de que los tocaran a sus objetivos están simplemente o se quemaban hasta hacerse polvo o se congelaban, los policías al ver dicha escena palidecieron en sus rostros e intentaron reanudar los disparos pero uno de los sujetos de su mano cargo una gran bola de fuego que la aventó contra los oficiales provocando una explosión similar a un meteoro de un volcán tan fuerte que mando por los aires a todos los camiones policiales matando a gran parte de ellos calcinándolos uno de ellos que logro sobrevivir vio como sus compañeros gritaban y se retorcían en los suelos por el dolor de ser incinerados en vida como si fueran antorchas humanas tal fue su asombro que no predijo que uno de los vehículos que los transportaban estaba por caer encima de el por acto reflejo cerro los ojos cubriéndose con sus brazos aun sabiendo que no serviría de nada pero al pasar los segundos vio que nada sucedió con calma abrió sus ojos y su sorpresa lo dejo anonadado vio a un joven de cabello negro corto sosteniendo en sus brazos en alto al camión sin en el menor esfuerzo y otro hombre de cabello extraño parado mirando hacia arriba muy seriamente los dos vestían dogi naranja.

Goku: si quiere vivir es mejor que se marche ahora

Oficial: muuu…muuu…chas mucha gracias, salvaron mi vida

Gohan: señor váyase lo más pronto posible y háganos el favor de no enviar más hombre aquí

Oficial: si como diga y muchas gracias

El policía se retiraba corriendo a los mas que podían sus piernas sin mirar atrás por otra parte los saiyajins observaban a los extraños seres vestidos de negro flotando en el aire hasta que el saiyajin mayor decidió romper el silencio.

Goku: ¡QUIENES SON USTEDES Y COMO SE ATREVIERON A HACER ESTO!

¡AJAJAJAJAAJAJAA! - reían ambos sujetos

Si quieres saberlo te lo diremos- decía uno de ellos

Los dos se quitaron los hábitos dejando ver sus identidades los dos hombres eran iguales físicamente eran calvos de ojos azules tes blanca, medianamente musculosos y de altura promedio todo igual en ambos a excepción de sus uniformes militares que uno de ellos era de color rojo y el otro azulado como un tempano.

Mi nombre es Vladimir soy un general del olvido- decía el de azul

Y yo soy Neón también soy un genera decía el de rojo

Goku: lo suponía así que hay más de ustedes

Neón: el idiota de Metch no te menciono que somos en total doce generales bueno es decir somos once ahora

Gohan: los doce generales me pregunto cuál será el más poderoso de ellos

Goku: ¡LES JURO QUE LES HARE PAGAR LO QUE HICIERON!

Neón: antes que nada, quiero saber el nombre de los dos futuros cadáveres que voy a incinerar

Me llamo Son Goku y el Gohan- decía el pelinegro

Vladimir: es perfecto que les parece si comenzamos la pelea

Goku: hijo contra quien quieres ir

Gohan: me ocupare de ese sujeto que hablo ultimo

Goku: de acuerdo yo me ocupare del otro y por favor no te confíes no sabemos de lo que son capaces de hacer

Gohan: no lo hare no creas que cometeré más esos errores

Neón: que tantas tonterías dicen si no van a atacar con gusto lo haremos nosotros

Los dos pelinegros al oír eso miraron a sus atacantes y uno de ellos lanzo una bola de fuego grande hacia ellos de la misma magnitud que la anterior, pero en esta ocasión no dio en el blanco ya que los guerreros la habían evadido rápidamente, cuando los generales los localizaron estos ya estaban transformados en super saiyajin, a ellos le llamo la atención esa transformación.

Vladimir: que transformación tan rara nunca vi algo así hermano

Neón: me alegra que no son sujetos ordinarios será un buen ejercicio esto

El general llamado Neon se lanzó contra el saiyajin mayor donde lo ataco con una veloz ráfaga de puñetazos veloces donde no eran golpes ordinarios ya que sus puños los recubría unas flamas ardientes pero eran esquivados con facilidad cuando Goku le dio un codazo el general lo freno y al atrapar su codo este sonrió haciendo que su mano ardiera quemando el codo del pelinegro este al liberarse se quejó de manera infantil pero por hacer eso su enemigo lo sorprendió con un golpe martillo en la cabeza que lo mando a chocarse contra un edificio.

Neón: ¡MUEREE! ¡VULCANO EMERGEEEE!

Alzando sus manos hacia arriba una columna enorme de fuego recubrió todo el edificio donde cayó el saiyajin cuando pensó que tenía la victoria asegurada el general recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda que por la fuerza del golpe caía al suelo, pero se detuvo poniendo las manos en el piso y al tocarlo este se derretía por el calor, alzo su vista a ver al saiyajin viendo que el ya no estaba arriba supuso que sería atacado y se recubrió con una aura de llama que pese al ser golpeado múltiples veces en el abdomen y rostro su escudo hizo que el daño recibido disminuyera pero el saiyajin al sentir el intenso calor emanado tomo distancia en el suelo en una pose de pelea y el general solo lo miraba con arrogancia.

Goku: me impresionas te ataque con mucha fuerza y sin embargo no tienes daño alguno

Neón: también eres fuerte desde que me diste ese golpe opte por mi escudo de fuego para evitarme ser dañado físicamente por lo cual te será imposible golpearme sin que te quemes en el proceso

Goku: [diablos como hare para golpearlo si lo intento me quemare y que esto siento tanto calor que me cuesta respirar y mi vista se pone borrosa]

El general al ver al saiyajin parado refregándose los ojos supuso que le pasaba.

Neón: jaajaja ¿Qué te pasa? no soportas el calor acaso

Goku: ¿Cómo le haces para que el aire que respiro este tan denso que siento que mis pulmones se quemaran?

Neón: te lo diré antes de que mate cuando yo combato mi ki libera ondas de calor a altísimas temperaturas es como el magma mismo, pero auméntale unas cinco veces más en pocas palabras es como si estuvieras bajo un gran océano de la lava ardiente esperando el momento para hacerte cenizas

Goku: ya he comprendido y déjame advertirte que, aunque tengas esa defensa ígnea toda tiene su punto débil

Neón: sigues diciendo tonterías, aunque te admiro porque no te has desmayado por el calor, ¡TU SERAS EL QUE MORIRA! Toma esto

¡ERUPCION TITANICAAAA!

Goku: ¡NO PIENSO PERDER! ¡KAME-HAME-HAAAAA!

Una llamarada en forma de cono salió de las manos del general y este choco con la técnica de Goku que por por momentos el fuego abrasador parecía tener más potencia que el Kamehameha a parte de sentir como sus brazos y manos comenzaban a largas llamas decidió aumentar más su ki alcanzar el nivel del supersaiyain dos.

Goku: ¡NO ME DEJAREEE GANAR POR UN ASESINO COMO TU! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Al alcanzar dicho nivel el kamehameha adquirió aún más fuerza sobrepasando por mucho a Neón que este al verse en riesgo evadió el ataque que siguió su rumbo hacia el cielo saliendo del planeta, velozmente el general ataco con golpes flameantes a Goku que este detuvo sin problema alguno y este al ver eso lanzo varias bolas de fuego ardiente, por otro lado Gohan combatía contra su hermano gemelo Vladimir solo que este parecía dominarlo en la pelea ya con su armadura cristalina los golpes que recibía del hijo de Goku no le hacían el más mínimo daño y demostraba ser una pelea desigual hasta que por un descuido de Gohan al esquivar una ráfaga de hielo sus piernas fueron congelados con el soplo gélido del general congelando de pies a cintura donde el sujeto aprovecho para dar una lluvia de golpes en el estómago, rostro y luego empezó a darle poderosos rodillos en el abdomen que por cada golpe le hacía brotar sangre de la boca, Goku de los aires estaba viendo como su hijo era golpeado y fraguo un plan que lo ayudaría al mismo tiempo que evadía las bolas de fuego de Neón y pensó en usar sus mismo fuego para derretir el hielo cuando vio que una esfera de fuego se le acerca la detuvo entre sus manos y la lanzo con toda su fuerza a la posición donde estaba Gohan que estaba por ser golpeado desde lejos por Vladimir, la bola impacto en el suelo haciendo estallar todo el hielo se derritió liberándolo y a su vez alejando a su enemigo por los aires después padre e hijo se pusieron espalda con espalda.

Goku: veo que el hielo no es lo tuyo hijo

Gohan: perdóname papa veo que venir aquí fue nada más para darte problemas que ayudarte

Goku: no te disculpes no es tu culpa solo que te falta entrenar es algo que se puede reparar y dime ¿quieres cambiar de oponente?

Gohan: seguro que no tendrás problemas

Goku: no te lo puedo asegurar que venceré rápidamente a este tipo

Cuando el general del hielo estaba por atacar Goku lo intercepto de un brazo e hizo girar mandándolo por los aires, pero este con volteretas en el cielo se posiciono a lado de su hermano.

Vladimir: ¿Qué pasa niño? Te doy miedo que tienen que relevarte

Gohan: nada de eso yo peleare con tu hermano y mi padre contigo

Neón: algo único duelo entre familias, de acuerdo que así sea pelea con el hermano yo me encargare de su mocoso

El de hielo transformo sus brazos en delgadas pero afiladas cuchillas de hielo y de un salto se acercó a Goku intentado apuñalarlo con uno de sus brazos pero el saiyajin esquivaba sin esfuerzo cada ataque que al ser evadido cortaba todo a su paso mientras que su hijo tenía una confrontación física con el del fuego donde el hibrido saiyajin lo ataca con ráfagas de golpes y patadas que el general bloqueaba pero el Gohan logro darle un potente codazo que hizo que se doblegara y seguido de eso una patada alta en el mentón que lo derribo al suelo el guerrero de fuego sin inmutarse se levantó rápido y de su mano lo ataco con una potente llamarada que muy difícilmente logro evadir pero parte mitad de su torso sufrió quemaduras destrozando en parte su traje, Gohan se quito su traje en la parte superior ya que le estorbaba y el general solo se quedó parado observando maniáticamente como veía que a su oponente se le dificultaba la pelea ya que con la aura ígnea los ataques disminuían.

Vladimir: solo eres bueno para evadir una vez que mi hermano elimino a tu hijo te convertiré en una estatua de hielo y te romperé en mil pedazos

Goku: ¿estás seguro de lo que hablas?

Vladimir: ¡ERES UN ARROGANTE!

El general de hielo dio un salto al aire que Goku al mirar se cegó un poco por los rayo de sol pero percibió que su oponente lo atacaría por la espalda a lo que lo recibió con un fuerte puño en el estómago que no solo lo hizo escupir sangre por el dolor sino que había logrado perforar su defensa cristalina luego de eso el saiyajin le dio un cabezazo en la frente y después una fuerte patada en la cara que lo mando a estrellarse contra de vehículos acumulados, el general apareció enfrente del saiyajin sonriendo.

Vladimir: no me afecto en nada eso

Goku: si yo creo lo contrario mírate una vez

El de hielo se miró y vio como una escarcha cristalina que lo cubría se desquebrajo en mil pedazos y cayendo de su cuerpo, el general quedo atónito a tal acontecimiento.

Vladimir: ¡IMPOSIBLE! Nadie ha podido romper esa barrera como lo lograse

No pudo seguir hablando porque nuevamente recibió un puñetazo en el abdomen que hizo que sus ojos se desorbitaran por el dolor y seguido de eso una lluvia de veloces golpes en el rostro para después tomarlo de su traje y lanzarlo con fuerza contra edificios destruyéndolos en el acto.

Neón: oh no ¡HERMANOO!

Gohan: no lo harás

El hibrido detuvo a Neón que quiso ir en ayuda de su hermana por medio de una patada que bloqueo con su brazo miro rencorosamente a Gohan por unos segundos.

Gohan: ahora te demostrare mi poder

Neón: no sirves para pelear resígnate niño

Gohan: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pero el general enmudeció al sentir como el ki de su adversario crecía sin límites donde Gohan adquirido el poder de super saiyajin full power de una rápida velocidad le dio por detrás un codazo en la nuca seguido de un puñetazo en la cara y en esta ocasión si el daño del golpe resintió en el cuerpo de Neón, el de fuego intento atacar al hibrido con golpes ígneos pero este esquivaba y un rápido reflejo le da un golpe ascendente en el mentón y de un golpe martillo lo envía a estrellarse contra el pavimento generando un enorme cráter por la caída, el general se reincorporo con algo de lentitud porque los golpes si lo habían dañado ya que en su mano noto como la sangre le salía de su boca y al mirar arriba vio al saiyajin lanzándole un ataque.

Gohan: ¡KAMEE-HAMEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El ataque de Gohan dio de lleno en la ubicación donde estaba un sorprendido Neón provocando una enorme explosión que por su onda expansiva destrozo todo a su paso.

 **Laboratorio, Kanto- Japón**

Un hombre de piel morena trajeado caminaba por los pasillos de las instalaciones de centro de investigación de diclonius, llevaba una caja pequeña en su mano derecha al llegar a su destino que era el despacho del director, toco la puerta y al darle permiso de ingresar lo hizo.

Trenni: señor eh vuelto de mis vacaciones he estado en el ártico

J. Kakuzawa: veo que has vuelto

Trenni: señor me enteré por los otros empleados que Lucy aún sigue dando vueltas por ahí y que los guardias

j. Kakuzawa: veo que la noticias vuelan rápido y dime a que viniste a mi oficina no recuerdo haberte llamado

Trenni: en mi expedición al ártico encontré este curioso objeto

El hombre le dio la pequeña caja al director y este al abrirla se sorprendió al ver por segunda vez este tipo de objeto lo que llamo la atención de su empleado.

J. Kakuzawa: [este objeto es como el que esa imbécil llevaba consigo, pero es distinta esta esfera tiene siete estrellas y por lógica debe haber siete de ellas] – pensaba el director

Trenni: señor se encuentra bien acaso sabe que es este objeto y para qué sirve

J. Kakuzawa: habrá oído que Lucy estuvo en el lugar donde los soldados murieron ¿no es así?

Trenni: si escuche algo al respecto y ¿Qué tiene que ver Lucy?

J. Kakuzawa: esa insolente tenía una de estas esferas la de cuatro estrellas y unos sujetos pelearon a muerte por ella destruyendo esa parte de Tokio

Trenni: debe valer una fortuna para que la gente pelee por poseerla

J. Kakuzawa: puede que, si valga algo, pero debe haber otra razón más fuerte que el dinero y creo que tengo un plan

Trenni: ¿un plan?

J. Kakuzawa: si ¡AHORA LARGATE DE AQUÍ! No quiero que mi interrumpas quiero estar a solas y pensarlo para que no tenga el más mínimo fallo

Trenni: si señor como ordene

El hombre salió del despacho cerrando las puertas atrás suyo y se quedó pensando en cómo su jefe miro con admiración la esfera y supuso que el sí sabía algo o intuía para que sirve dicha esfera.

 **Hokkaido- Japón**

Este lugar seguía siendo el centro de una cruenta batalla entre generales del olvido y saiyajins donde los pelinegro tenían la pelea por el momento bajo control.

Gohan por su parte observaba el humeante cráter donde su enemigo había caído, pero al percibir el ki de su enemigo reacciono tarde porque por la espalda recibió un fuerte ataque.

Neón: ¡LLEGO TU HORA! ¡GRANADA CINETICA!

Una bola de fuego a rápida velocidad golpeo a Gohan que este apenas llego a cubrirse con los brazos, pero fue inútil porque esta bola no era ígnea sino explosiva al tocar su cuerpo este estallo tremendamente luego de eso se vio como el saiyajin caía inconsciente golpeando en el suelo perdiendo la transformación al acto, el general lo observo riendo y el contaba con leves heridas y su uniforme con rasgaduras.

Vladimir: ¡ACABARE CONTIGO!

Goku: que insistente eres

EL general de hielo atacaba desde lejos al saiyajin con dagas de hielo que Goku desviaba sin problema alguno y utilizando su velocidad desapareciendo y apareciendo intermitentemente logro golpear en la cara a Vladimir que lo hizo volar metros atrás por el golpe e iba a rematarlo con su icónica técnica.

Goku: ¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO! ¡KAME-HAAA!

Su técnica fue interrumpida por una patada que lo envió a chocarse contra unas tiendas de la ciudad el saijyain voló rápidamente a la ubicación de quien lo ataco y al ver a Neón aun vivo lo primero que se vino a su mente fue el paradero de su hijo.

Neón: no puedo dejarte que mates a mi hermano, así como así

Goku: ¡YA CALLATE Y QUE PASO CON GOHAN!

Neón: ese estúpido está ahí

El general señalo con su dedo pulgar al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo mayor sin pensarlo fue a donde estaba tirado y comprobó si todavía había pulso en el al comprobarlo noto que seguía con vida y sintió alivio, pero su atención fue nuevamente dirigida a sus oponentes que reían maniáticamente.

Goku: ¡ERES UN MISERABLEE!

Neón: no me culpes si ese niño no es bueno peleando a parte lo dejaremos para después primero serás tú el que sea eliminado primero

Vladimir: nos divertiremos en grande a partir de ahora espero que esté listo, Son Goku

Goku: creen que les será fácil vencerme

Neón: eso lo comprobaremos ahora

Los tres guerreros desaparecieron en el cielo se escuchaban los estruendos producidos por los golpes en una parte se veía a Goku atrapando en tus manos la cuchilla de hielo de Vladimir mientras que con una patada en el abdomen alejaba a Neón que este al ver de un fuerte puñetazo alejo al general de hielo y se concentró en Neón dándole un rodillazo en el costado izquierdo de este haciendo que sangre brotara de su boca y luego de eso varias puñetazos en todo su rostro y de un golpe martillo en el cabeza lo mando a caer al suelo pero Goku lo intercepto dándole una potente patada en la espalda el pelinegro volando hacia arriba lo recibió con una rayo de energía que lo mando a estrellarse en lo profundo de un edificio pero lo que no espero es que Vladimir le haya puesto una trampa en las dagas de hielo que había lanzado anteriormente ya que noto como sus brazos se convertían en fina escarcha que por mas que intentaba no podía romperla y por distraerse en eso recibió una patada en la nariz que lo hizo caer al suelo incrustándose en el pavimento al ponerse en pie no pudo reaccionar al siguiente ataque del general.

Vladimir: es tu fin ¡PRISION BOREAL!

Una fuerte ventisca azoto al saiyajin que lo fue congelando de a poco hasta convertirlo en una estatua de hielo.

Vladimir: eres un imbécil no en vano lance esas dagas de hielo eran solo para congelarte los brazos y te distrajeras y además ese ataúd ese hielo que te aprisiona no es normal ya que poco a poco ira drenando tu energía hasta que te mueras jajajajaja

Goku: [no… nooo… no puedo move…moveee..rmeeeee]

Gohan: ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El hibrido saiyajin intenta en ir en ayuda de su padre, pero un golpe en la espalda por parte de Neón lo tira al suelo y este cuando volteo para encarar a su adversario lo vuelve a atacar con su terrible ataque que en esta ocasión fue más rápido y más fuerte que la anterior.

Neón: ya me tienes harto muere ¡GRANADA CINETICA!

El ataque golpeo con mas fuerza al saiyajin provocando una poderosa explosión que hizo temblar todo a su alrededor, Neón se paro junto a su hermano observando la escena y cuando el humo se disipo vieron como una silueta caminaba tambaleando y era Gohan que se acercaba a sus rivales sus heridas en su cuerpo era demasiadas su torso cubierto de sangre al igual que su cabeza que no comparaba con sus enemigos que apenas magullados estaban.

Gohan: paa…

Fue lo último que dijo el saiyajin antes de caer rendido al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento completamente y los generales retomaron su atención a un Goku que yacía congelado sin poder mover una articulación a merced de sus enemigos.

Vladimir: será mejor que mate al mocoso para que no vuelva a ponerse de pie

Neón: dejemos al moribundo para lo último ¿quieres? es mejor que nos ocupemos de el

Vladimir: es verdad este sujeto será un peligro para los planes de nuestro amo

 **Casa Maple**

Los jóvenes en la casa hacían los quehaceres y limpiando todo lo que se había destrozado en la pelea con de Lucy y Vegeta, el guerrero de namek estaba en el jardín sentado con los ojos cerrados hasta que percibió el debilitado ki de Gohan y el de Goku disminuyendo poco a poco y se alarmo poniendo de pie mirando a la dirección de la pelea mientras gotas de sudor caían por su cien y todos se alarmaron al escucharlo gritar.

Piccoro: ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE DIABLOS SUCEDIÓ AHÍ! Grrrrrrr

Los chicos miraban sin entender lo que paso hasta que la pelirosa mayor se acerco a Piccoro y como vio que este no le tomo atención lo toco en un brazo.

Lucy: por favor dígame que sucedió ahí por como se expreso no debe ser nada bueno

El namekiano titubeo por unos segundos si decirles lo ocurrido miraba al cielo y a Lucy a la vez aun pensando en hablar o no hasta que la joven Mayu se acercó también a preguntarle lo mismo.

Mayu: por favor hable paso algo malo verdad

Piccoro: esta bien no tiene caso ocultarles la verdad se los diré todo, el ki de Gohan esta muy debilitado y el de Goku poco a poco va extinguiéndose

Mayu: el ki y eso ¿Qué es?

Lucy: ¿Qué es eso del ki que tiene que ver con ellos?

Piccoro: se lo explicare ahora mismo, en resumen, el ki es la energía vital que tenemos todos los seres vivos en nuestro interior y que cualquiera con un buen entrenamiento puede dominar a su antojo

Lucy: y que este desapareciendo quiere decir que ellos

Piccoro: que el ki desaparezca es porque corren riesgo de morir

Al escuchar eso Nana soltó el trapo con el que limpiaba la sala y se acerco muy asustada hacia el nameku.

Nana: señor Piccoro por favor vaya a ayudarlos

Piccoro: disculpen, pero no puedo ir en su ayuda

Nana: pero porque no acaso no le importa sus amigos

Piccoro: debe proteger este lugar y a ustedes de cualquier inminente ataque además no desesperen Goku y Gohan no se darán por vencidos

Lucy: [Goku]

Piccoro: [perdónenme, pero no puedo moverme de este sitio]

 **Hokkaido- Japón**

Vladimir: nos causaste problemas, pero tu final ya llego basura

El general de hielo convertía su mano en una espada de hielo y estaba apunto de contarle la cabeza a Goku, pero su hermano tomo su hombro deteniéndolo.

Neón: espera

Vladimir: ¿Qué pretendes? no me digas que quieres dejarlo con vida

Neón: no seas imbécil y escucha dime que te parece si lo rematamos con nuestras mejores técnicas secretas ya que este tipo es un hueso duro de roer

Vladimir: estoy de acuerdo y es una pena porque yo quería llevar su cabeza ante el amo, pero en fin llevare algo de lo que quede de su desmembrado cadáver

Neón: adiós basura

Los hermanos tomaron distancia para así preparar sus técnicas que serian las definitivas mientras que elevaban su ki al máximo punto, Neón por su parte puso sus brazos hacia adelante y Vladimir con una mano tomo la otra y comenzó a cargar energía.

¡MUEREEEEE! - decían al unisonó

¡COMBUSTION LETAL! - exclamo Neón

¡GEISER RENACEEE! - dijo Vladimir

Las dos técnicas lanzadas se combinaron entre si e iban en dirección a Goku, pero lo que ellos no notaron es que la prisión de hielo que inmovilizaba al saiyajin comenzaba a quebrarse y cuando pareció que recibió ambos ataques el lugar estallo en una explosión de fuego y aire congelado destruyendo lo poco en ruinas que quedaba de la ciudad, los malvados gemelos reían victoriosos pero quedaron petrificados al escuchar la voz del saiyajin a sus espaldas y lo mas llamativo fue verlo con su transformación de super saiyajin dos pero esta irradiaba más poder que antes.

Vladimir: ¡NO! no deberías estar vivo ¿Cómo te saliste?

Goku: reconozco que tu técnica fue un verdadero reto, pero nada es imposible para mi

Neón: ¡YA CIERRA TU SUCIA BOCAA!

El general intento atacarlo por la espalda, pero el saiyajin evadió el golpe y le dio un codazo en su rostro para luego de una patada en las costillas y luego tomarlo de un brazo y hacerlo girar hasta mandarlo al cielo dejando ver un punto brillante debido a la velocidad que lo mando y después miro a Vladimir como diciéndole que era el siguiente.

Vladimir: ¡A MI NO ME VAS A GANAR!

El general se elevo al cielo para comenzar a cargar su técnica mas poderosa en contra del super saiyajin Goku mientras que este solo lo observaba desde el suelo.

Vladimir: ¡IDIOTAA! ¡DESPARECE RAYOO INVERNAL!

Un potente ataque era lanzado para atacar a Goku, pero este fue en dirección a el ataque que con ambos brazos logro desviarlo a otro lugar dejando mudo al general y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en el estómago atravesándolo por completo y al sacar su brazo noto como lo tenia cubierto de su sangre y vio como su enemigo aun continuaba vivo y decidió rematarlo con un ataque de energía que cargaba en la palma de su mano

Goku: es tu fin lo siento

Vladimir: ¡NOO ESPERAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La ráfaga de energía disparo de lleno a Vladimir desintegrándolo por completo y lo único que quedo del general era sus cenizas que caían del cielo y luego bajo a donde su hijo estaba tirado y le dio de comer una de las semillas del ermitaño que él tenía en su dogi que originalmente eran de Gohan y al comerla este abrió los ojos completamente recuperado se reincorporo mirando a su padre y sus alrededores.

Gohan: ¡PAPAA QUE BUENO QUE ESTA BIEN! dime lograste vencer a esos sujetos

Goku: elimine a uno, pero el otro viene en camino hacia aquí ahora

A pocos segundos Neón llego algo agitado y con heridas leves y con parte de su uniforme militar dañado, comprobó que su presentimiento era cierto su hermano había sido eliminado y cerro los puños tan fuerte que estos sangraban y miro inquisitivamente al par de saiyajins.

Neón: ¡COMO COMO COMO TE ATREVISTE! ¡TE HARE ARDER EN EL INFIERNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Goku: siento lo de tu hermano, pero si ustedes hubieran elegido no seguir el mal camino esta tragedia se habría evitado

Neón: no me vengas con moralidades idiota, ¡PAGARAS PAGARAS PAGARAS! ¡TE IRAS AL INFIERNO CONMIGOOOOOOOOO!

Goku: esto es peligroso esta en un ataque de ira masiva

Gohan: ¿Qué haremos papá?

El general encolerizado incrementaba más su ki a niveles que Goku no esperaba que el tuviera, su cuerpo se rodeo de un fuego intenso entre rojo y azul y el cielo se puso negro largando rayos de electricidad todo a su alrededor estalla en llamas.

Neón: JAJAJAAJA ¡TODOS MORIRAN! ¡TODOS MORIRAN!

Goku: ¡DETENTE! ¡DESTRUIRAS LA TIERRA SI SIGUES ASI!

Neón: ¡SU HORA LLEGO! ¡COMBUSTION FINALLLLLLLLL!

Gohan: se ha vuelto loco

Goku: es ahora o nunca debemos repeler ese ataque, bastara con dos kamehameha

Gohan: si papá hay que hacerlo

Goku: ¡A SALVAR EL MUNDOO HIJOO!

Padre e hijo cargaron sus kamehameha y dispararon para frenar el ataque de Neon que era una ráfaga de fuego de color roja azulada.

Narrador: un desquiciado guerrero y su arrebato de ira pone en juego no solo la vida de nuestros amigos sino también la del planeta tierra, serán capaces de derrotar a Neón y salvar al mundo, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Lied Z.

Avance: Hola soy Goku la pelea con Neón se esta extendiendo y pese a sus heridas la pelea a mi nivel y me temo que tendré que usar el super saiyajin tres, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Freezer está vivo y aquí, el próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball Lied Z será "Ilusiones mortíferas" no se lo pierdan.

 **Notas de autor:** Hola de nuevo se que me demore muchísimo que debería haber subido este capitulo el mes pasado pero abril fue un mes medio complicado la inspiración no me salía y escribir algo forzado no da la verdad porque no tendrá el resultado que yo espero y el que ustedes esperan a parte de que mi internet no estaba andando muy bien que digamos, de todas formas tengo buenas noticias porque el capítulo 5 lo tengo hecho y debo comenzar a corregirlo y editarlo lo tendré para el 15 de mayo y esta vez sin falta ni atrasos es una promesa.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar cuando yo escribo esto [] los corchetes son los pensamientos de los personajes lo que piensan en ese momento y los (()) los paréntesis son las comunicaciones telepáticas y por ultimo los uniformes de los generales imagínenlos como el que usaban los generales en sailor moon me inspire en esa vestimenta, pero la de los 90 ojo x. Sin nada mas que decir me despide y les hablo a mitad de mes chauuu.


	5. Chapter 5

watch?v=u_Tq7EmpqAU

En el capítulo pasado de Dragon Ball lied Z una pelea acontecía en la casa Maple.

Vegeta: ¡VAMOS MOCOSA DESMUESTRE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ!

Lucy: ¡YA CALLATE!

El saiyajin combatía con la joven diclonius donde él quería probar que tanto valor tenía la peli rosa y que tan lejos llegaría su determinación en combate sin embargo el saiyajin tenía la pelea dominada y cuando estaba a punto de ser atacada por el resplandor final, Goku lo detiene reprendiéndole.

Goku: ¡QUE PRETENDIAS CON ESO!

Vegeta: ¡NO INTERFIERAS ESTUPIDO ESO NO LA IBA A MATAR!

Goku: de todas formas, esta pelea era innecesaria ya tuvo suficiente por hoy ella

Vegeta: ya me cansaste me largare de aquí ¡TU HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!

El saiyajin molesto se fue en rumbo a una dirección desconocida para el sin saber lo que le espera.

Mientras en la mañana siguiente Goku y Gohan fueron a detener a dos sujetos que estaban asesinando personas y destruyeron la ciudad.

Goku: ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

Soy Neón el general del olvidó y del fuego- decía el sujeto

Y yo soy su hermano gemelo Vladimir el general del hielo

Neón: y por si el tonto de Metch no lo menciono somos en total doce generales

En ese momento una dura batalla se disputo entre los guerreros donde Gohan tuvo dificultades con el general de hielo, pero con un cambio de oponentes mantuvieron a raya a sus contrincantes, pero el joven saiyajin fue dejado fuera de combate por Neón, mientras que Goku quedo congelado por la técnica de su enemigo.

Vladimir: recibe esto ¡PRISION BOREAL!

Goku: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Al ser congelado los dos hermanos aprovecharon ese momento para asesinar al saiyajin, pero este aumentado mas el poder del ssj2 logra liberarse de su prisión y de un nuevo enfrentamiento elimina a Vladimir que no era rival para él.

Vladimir: no... nono... Espe ¡ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku elimino al general con una ráfaga de poder desintegrándolo sin dejar rastro alguno pero lo que no esperaron que su hermano volviera y totalmente fuera de sí.

Neón: ¡COMO COMO COMO PUDISTE! ¡LOS MATARE A LOS DOS AHORAAA MISMOOO!

Goku: ¡QUE! Su ki está creciendo desmesuradamente

Gohan: ¡DEBEMOS DETENERLO!

Neón: ¡COMBUSTION FINAL!

La pelea decisiva aun no termina que sucederá

watch?v=2ORcQ4VONTQ

 **Capitulo 5: Ilusiones mortíferas**

Neón: ¡LLEGO SU FIN! ¡COMBUSTION FINAL!

Goku: ¡OH NO, SI ESO TOCA LA TIERRA NO QUEDARA NADA! ¡AHORA GOHANN!

Gohan: ¡SI PAPA! ¡KAMEE!

Goku: ¡HAMEEE!

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaron los saiyajins

Neón: es inútil no podrán hacer nada contra mi poder

Los dos kamehamehas se combinaron entre si volviéndose de una forma tan colosal que al frenar la técnica del general, la ciudad entera no si no en muchas parte del mundo comenzó a temblar como si el final de los días hubiese llegado, mientras que Neón reía maniáticamente los saiyajins en especial Gohan,se notaban como sus manos comenzaban a temblar debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y su padre no tardo nada en notarlo y a su vez vio como las flamas roja azuladas se acercan cada vez mas a ellos y de un fuerte grito Goku empujo mas las flamas de Neón manteniendo en igualdad las fuerzas por el momento pero le dio el tiempo suficiente para hacer reaccionar a su hijo.

Goku: ¡QUE SUCEDE GOHAN! ¡NO ESTAS DANDO TODO DE TI EN LA PELEA!

Gohan: ¡CREEME QUE LO INTENTO, PERO ES MUY DIFICIL NOSE QUE ME PASA!

Goku: ¡NADA MALO TE OCURRE EL PODER ESTA EN TI SOLO TIENES QUE RECORDAR TUS BATALLAS CON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS DEL PASADO!

Gohan: enemigos del pasado enemigos del pasado

EL hibrido saiyajin cerro sus ojos mientras meditaba una y otra vez lo que él había dicho y los recuerdos por si solo vinieron a su mente.

" **Flashback"**

Freezer: tu morirás primero insecto miserable

Krilin: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Goku: ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE FREEZER!

Freezer: ¡MUEREEEEEE!

Krilin: ¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Goku: miserable miserable, no te lo perdonare no ¡TE PERDONAREEE AHHHHHHHHHHH!

El pelinegro había sufrido una nueva transformación donde su cabello se erizo tornándose de color rubio y sus ojos de color verde y acompañado de un aura dorada luminosa.

" **Fin de Flashback"**

Gohan: [es verdad siempre fui débil de haber sabido manejar mejor mis poderes en esos momentos Krilin no hubiera muerto y el señor Piccoro no habría sido herido de gravedad, lo mismo ocurrió cuando pelee con cell mis amigos estaban siendo apaleados por los mini cell y yo lo único que hice fue quedarme petrificado al ver tal atroz escena y lo peor de todo no fue eso]

 **Flashback**

N°16: Gohan te encargo el cuidado de todos los seres vivos y de las plantas de todo el mundo a las que tanto ame

El bioandroide espero que terminara de hablar y luego aplasto su cabeza destrozándola en mil pedazos mientras que un Gohan quedo impactado al ver la muerte del androide 16.

Cell: nunca fuiste bueno en nada no debiste entrometerte

En ese momento la ira de Gohan estallo y pudo despertar su poder escondido transformando por primera vez en super saiyajin fase dos.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Gohan: ¡NO DEJARE QUE ESO PASE NUEVO! ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Goku: ¡ESPLENDIDO GOHAN AHORA DEVOLVAMOSLE SU ATAQUE!

Gohan: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Goku ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El dúo de saiyajins elevan su ki y sobrepasan por mucho el poder lanzado por Neón a simple vista parecía que el ataque dio de lleno en el general detonando una gran explosión que por la magnitud mando a volar por los aires a todo tanto vehículos casas e edificios que por suerte en su mayoría estaban desalojados, luego de unos segundos en los aires se veía una sombra y era nada mas ni menos que Neón con su uniforme totalmente destrozado y con pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo sus manos sangraban ya que con ellas detuvo ambos kamehamehas pero fuera de eso su rostro denotaba cierta indiferencia.

Gohan: ¡ES IMPOSIBLE ESTA ILESO! y lo peor que su ki no ha disminuido nada

Goku: tal como lo supuse al entrar en un estado de ira masiva desbloqueo en el su poder oculto

Gohan: déjamelo a mi papá, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

El joven saiyajin de un salto fue a toda velocidad en dirección al general que este solo se quedo esperándolo con los ojos cerrados inmóvil, Gohan al verlo sin intentar defenderse se sintió ofendido como si su enemigo se burlara de él, rápidamente le conecto un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha seguido de veloces golpes en el abdomen, después el hibrido saiyajin le dio una patada ascendente que lo envió por los aires pero con una alta velocidad Gohan lo intercepto en el cielo con un golpe martillo que lo mando a caer fuertemente contra el suelo levantando mucho polvo de la ya desierta ciudad al disiparse poco a poco el polvo, Gohan vio a su oponente pararse como si nada y voló para continuar con su ataque pero el general en segundos descargo de sus manos una bola enorme de fuego que por poco y nada Gohan logro evitar, Neón aprovecho eso y sin que Gohan lo notara este se posiciono detrás de él, su padre fue quien pudo ver los movimientos del general.

Goku: ¡CUIDADOO DETRÁS DE TI

Gohan: ¡COMO!

Neón: ¡COMBUSTION LETAL MAXIMAAAAAA!

La advertencia fue tarde ya que Gohan recibió por completo en su espalda la técnica del general que genero una explosión de llamas, su padre tomo provecho del inmenso humo negro y usando su teletransportación fue en socorro de su hijo tomándolo en brazos, chequeo que tenia pulso y se sintió aliviado sabiendo que si Gohan no hubiera despertado algo de sus poderes ya habría muerto por la técnica, luego el saiyajin mayor observo molesto a Neón que este le sonreía y hizo gestos con su quijada dando a entender que dejara a su hijo fuera de la pelea, Goku busco una casa semidestruida y dejo a su hijo recostado en el suelo y en instantes apareció delante del general.

Goku: la técnica que lanzaste recién no era ni diez veces mas fuerte que la anterior o me equivoco

Neón: no te equivocas el poder que utilice recién fue para noquear a ese idiota y centrarme en ti

Goku: lo imagine y te lo agradezco así podremos pelear con comodidad

Neón: tu asquerosa gratitud no es requerida y ahora comenzara el combate final porque yo no descansare hasta ver tu calcinado cadáver

Goku: ¡ES TIEMPO DE TERMINAR ESTA PELEAA!

El general desapareció del lugar de donde estaba y ataco a Goku pero este logro cubrirse del golpe con su antebrazo, Neón tomo al saiyajin de su otro brazo y lo mando a volar a los cielos pero este se detuvo en el aire cuando de repente había aparecido el general dándole una serie de veloces golpes combinado de puñetazos y patadas que Goku le daba trabajo bloquear comprobando ya de una vez que su fuerza y velocidad habían incrementado y en descuido este tomo con fuerza ambos brazos del saiyajin aprisionándolo y este abrió su boca largando de ella una llamarada de fuego que Goku evadió tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y con sus piernas pateo el tórax del general liberándose de su agarre pero rápidamente Neón golpeo al saiyajin de un rodillazo en el estomago y de un codazo lo mando a chocar contra un edificio traspasándolo y cayendo en el suelo haciendo un surco de tierra, al ponerse en pie fue empujado con el cuerpo de Neón arrastrándolo por varios metros tirando edificios a su paso hasta que se detuvo y dejando incrustado en unos de los escombros tomo distancia y le disparo al saiyajin varias ráfagas ígneas, sin embargo el sujeto no noto que Goku usando la teletransportación apareció delante de él dándole un puñetazo en el estomago y una patada en el rostro lo hizo retroceder varios metros a su vez que el saiyajin tomaba una pose defensiva y el general lo primero que hizo fue limpiarse la sangre de su labio y sonreírle.

Neón: te deje sorprendido ¿no?

Goku: seré franco contigo claro que lo estoy tu fuerza es totalmente distinta a la de antes

Neón: aun no has visto todo el potencial que poseo

Goku: [increíble pelea al mismo nivel que yo como super saiyajin dos, si siguen así las cosas tendré que usar la fase tres]

Neón: ahora lo veras el poder del general de fuego ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Goku: yo aun puedo dar más ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Los dos guerreros comenzaron a expulsar mas de sus poderes dando a entender que la pelea todavía no termina la energía despedida de sus cuerpos era tan fuerte que no solo ahí se percibió sino al lugar en donde estaban sus amigos también pudieron sentirlo.

 **Casa** **Maple**

La tranquilidad del hogar se vio invadida cuando una fuerte onda de viento llego y hizo escarmentar a los presentes, el fuerte viento hizo volar por los aires a Mayu, pero el nameku rápidamente la sostuvo en el aire mientras los demás se apoyaron sentados contra la pared de la casa u otros ocultos dentro luego de que todo se calmara salieron afuera en busca de respuestas.

Lucy: ¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!

Nana: parecía como sin un huracán hubiera llegado de la nada

Kouta: Piccoro si usted sabe algo por favor cuénteselo a todos

Yuki: por dios santo que desastre la casa tanto trabajo que llevo limpiar lo de ayer ahora de nuevo habrá que hacerlo

La joven miraba el desastre de la sala todo revoleado vidrio por doquier y las puertas aventadas dentro y con su cabeza negó como diciendo que desorden, pero a los muchachos les interesaba saber mas sobre la pelea de los saiyajins ya que tenían sospechas que el fuerte viento fue por causa de la lucha.

Piccoro: lo que sintieron no fue simple viento sino el ki de ellos dos expulso tanta energía que llego hasta aquí

Nana: cuando dices ellos dos ¿te refieres a Goku y Gohan?

Piccoro: no solo a Goku el otro ki es de energía maligna y sigue aumentando

Lucy: ¿Qué paso con Gohan? Fue vencido acaso

Piccoro: tranquila el todavía sigue vivo

Kouta: anteriormente ellos dijeron que eran dos sujetos con energía maligna si usted solo siente uno es porque el otro fue derrotado

Piccoro: tal como lo dices jovencito el otro sujeto Goku lo elimino, pero al que enfrenta ahora no se compara en poder con su compañero fallecido

Nana: ¿hay riesgo que el pierda la pelea?

Piccoro: en un combate nunca se sabe hay veces que el tener mas poder que los demás no implica una victoria asegurada tienen mucho en cuenta las técnicas y habilidades que poseas

Lucy: ellos estarán bien volverán sanos y salvos aquí

Todos miraron a la peli rosa oírla decir esas palabras con tanta determinación que pese al poco tiempo que conocía al saiyajin Son Goku ya en ella había algo que la hacia confiar plenamente en el pelinegro sabiendo que por más difícil que le resulte la pelea el triunfara.

Yuka: ¡MUCHACHOS VENGAN Y AYUDENME A LIMPIAR TODO ESTE TIRADERO!

Nana: ahh ya vamos

Kouta: que flojera tener que volver hacer todo eso

Piccoro: háganlo con calma yo les informare si se dé algo nuevo

Yuka: tú también ayudaras no te creas que estarás aquí sin hacer nada

Piccoro: ¡QUEEE!

El nameku quedo mudo cuando Yuka puso en su mano derecha una escoba y a la diclonius mayor un cesto en sus manos.

Lucy: ¿y esto?

Yuka: le ayudaras a levantar los vidrios que estén esparcidos por el jardín ¿de acuerdo?

Lucy: supongo no hay opción debemos hacerlo

Piccoro: grrrrrrr no puedo creer que me deje mandar por una niña

Lucy: y eso que esta de buenas suele ser tener mal carácter

 **Barcelona- España**

Vegeta estaba en lo alto de un edificio en construcción observando el firmamento y decidió que en ese lugar pasaría la noche hasta que sea de día para poder concurrir al evento deportivo, en un principio había optado por dormir en un parque pero como vi que en las noches aun era muy concurrido busco un refugio mas solitario y cuando se disponía a taparse con una frazada que se robo de unos departamentos la fuerte onda de energía que había golpeado en la Casa Maple llego donde estaba el saiyajin que este se puso de pie estando alerta en todos sus cinco sentidos, pudo observar como el suelo donde el estaba parado se empezó a agrietarse y en pocos segundos el suelo cedió pero el no cayo ya que floto en el aire pero pudo observar como el asfalto de la calle se abrió enormemente y diviso no muy lejos de su ubicación un autobús que por la hora que era no estaba tan ocupado en pasajeros pero no era motivo para que el pelinegro ignore el peligro que les acechaba, el conductor de la unidad vio el gran cráter que se formo y piso el freno con gran fuerza pero ya era algo tarde porque la mayor parte del bus estaba casi por caer al profundo hueco ya que este se balanceaba como si en cualquier momento caería.

Mujer: ¡VAMOS A CAER Y A MORIR!

Hombre: ¡ESTA COSA SE CAERA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!

Conductor: ¡VAMOS ESPABILEN LOS QUE ESTAN ADELANTE VAYAN A ATRÁS PARA HACER CONTRAPESO!

Todos los pasajeros enseguida obedecieron las instrucciones del chofer y fueron rápidamente a la parte posterior del micro, pero el error fatal que cometieron fue que al ir todos a la vez hicieron que la unidad de transporte perdiera el poco equilibrio q tenia y esta se vino a pique a caer al hoyo que todos al sentir la sensación de caída comenzaron a gritar desesperados donde muchos pasajeros se abrazan entre si y el chofer solo agacho su cabeza al volante pero al pasar los segundos ellos no caían sino todo lo contrario sentían como si algo los levantaba al aire , una de las tantas pasajeras se animo a sacar la cabeza por la ventana pudo apenas ver a un hombre recostado sobre el micro y con sus brazos extendidos lo sostenía y ella al verlo se impresiono por la fuerza que el pelinegro poseía y de cómo vestía.

Mujer: ¡ES UN HOMBRE, ES UN HOMBRE!

Conductor: ¡QUE!

Mujer: un hombre es quien está levantando el autobús

Hombre: un hombre ¿Cómo es posible eso? tengo que ver eso con mis propios ojos

Pero cuando el joven iba a fijarse el micro ya había sido puesto en el asfalto nuevamente, el resto de las personas en el autobús veían que había muchos vehículos detrás de ellos detenidos y con sus respectivos dueños fuera de ellos totalmente pálidos al ver como el extraño de cabello raro había levantado el micro y lo dejaba en el suelo, solo un hombre anciano hablo de todo el público presente.

Anciano: ¡DESCUIDEN LOS BOMBEROS Y AMBULANCIA VIENEN EN CAMINO POR SI HAY HERIDOS!

Conductor: ¡SE LO AGRADEZCO ESTAMOS TODOS BIEN SOLO ALGO GOLPEADOS NOMAS!

El chofer abrió las puertas dejando salir a todos los pasajeros que rápidamente descendieron de la unidad en busca de Vegeta quien fue quien les salvo la vida, pero cuando miraron arriba del autobús el ya no estaba, el hombre anciano quien les había hablado se acercó corriendo al grupo de pasajeros.

Anciano: no van a creer lo que vimos, el hombre que estaba en el techo del autobús se fue volando como si fuera un avión o algo similar

Conductor: que pena queríamos darle las gracias, pero parece ser alguien modesto se fue sin que pudiéramos agradecerle

Joven: yo le logre tomar unas fotos con mi cámara cuando revele la película podrán verlo bien los que no lo vieron.

El grupo de personas que había se quedaron conversando entre sí, mientras en la azotea de un edificio Vegeta observaba en dirección en donde peleaba su compañero Goku.

Vegeta: maldición Kakarotto ¿Qué tanto quieres probar a tu adversario? Pudiendo usar el super saiyajin tres lo eliminarías en unos instantes

Decía molesto Vegeta del porque Goku daba rodeos a una pelea pudiéndola finalizar en segundos.

 **Dimensión 1- Planeta Supremo**

Dentro de un pequeño cuarto el supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones estaba dentro de un cuarto preparando algo de te y cuando agarro una jarra de repente entro el joven supremo y le dio un susto que le hizo tirar el contenido de la jarra encima suyo quemándose.

Anciano Kaiosama: ¡AAYYYYYY PORQUE ME ASUSTAS ASI!

Kibitoshin: mil disculpas antepasado, ¿se encuentra bien?

Anciano Kaiosama: ¡COMO VOY A ESTARLO SI POR TU CULPA ME QUEME! De todas formas ¿Qué es lo querías decirme con tanta urgencia?

Kibitoshin: vea esto por favor, mire parece que conseguí poder ver a los muchachos, pero no puedo dialogar con ellos

Anciano Kaiosama: te felicito muchacho lograste poder verlos

Kibitoshin: si, pero todavía no puedo comunicarme con ellos

Anciano Kaiosama: paciencia muchacha ya hemos conseguido progresos, ya veremos la forma de poder hablar con ellos

Los dioses supremos alternaban las imágenes en la bola donde vieron primero a Piccoro haciendo tareas domésticas con un grupo de niñas lo cual a ambos dioses les pareció gracioso ya conociendo lo orgulloso que es y luego vieron a Vegeta descansado en una azotea de un edificio y por ultimo lo que vieron los que preocupo al ver a Gohan en el suelo ya que no sabían a ciencia cierta si estaba muerto o si seguía con vida, pero su atención se desvió a su padre Son Goku que mantenía una lucha con un sujeto que usaba el fuego como su estilo de pelea, se veía al saiyajin recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara y el respondiendo con una patada en el estomago a su oponente pero el otro no se queda atrás ya que desaparece le da una patada en la espalda que envió al saiyajin contra el suelo pero en realidad no había caido sino que apareció en la espalda de su enemigo dándole un golpe martillo en la cabeza que lo avento contra un edificio.

Kibitoshin: usted que opina antepasado

Anciano Kaiosama: mmmm bueno parece que Goku prueba a su enemigo, ya que si por el fuera podría haber terminado el combate

Kibitoshin: es verdad el aun no ha usado su transformación mas poderosa con la cual enfrento a majin boo

Anciano Kaiosama: a decir verdad, jamás entenderé a los saiyajins y su forma de pelear

Kibitoshin: ¿y que cree que paso con Gohan?

Anciano Kaiosama: el se encuentra con vida y eso te lo puedo asegurar

Kibitoshin: ¿Cómo esta tan seguro de lo que dice?

Anciano Kaiosama: muy simple si el no estuviera con vida, ese sujeto ya estaría muerto

Kibitoshin: comprendo antepasado

Anciano Kaiosama: bueno sigamos observando la pelea y cuando recuperemos energía intentaremos el ritual para poder comunicarnos

Las deidades de la creación continuaron observando la pelea y esperando que el resultado de ella sea la victoria para su amigo Goku.

 **Dimensión 2- Base enemiga- Círculo Polar Antártico**

El amo del templo recorría con calma un pasillo alfombrado que al terminar el trayecto empujo unas puertas y al ingresar se encendieron por si sola unas velas iluminando el lugar que era una sala de estar con chimenea, el amo se dirigió a una vitrina de licores y tomo un vaso para prepararse un trago cuando termino de hacerlo se disponía a beber el licor pero un temblor hizo que una gotas se derramaran del vaso mojando su negro habito, molesto porque ya se hacia una idea de quien era el responsable, llamo a su comandante supremo.

Amo: ¡MARK HAZTE PRESENTE!

Mark: me llamo mi señor

Amo: así es necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas

Mark: ¿Qué puede ser tan importante? Como para invocar a su comandante supremo de los guerreros del olvido

El guerrero que recién daba su primera aparición era de cabello largo gris con ojos violetas y una mirada fría como el acero de piel blanca y su complexión física era delgada, su uniforme militar era gris oscuro con adornos en las hombreras y una capa blanca colgada de sus hombros.

Amo: quiero que me acompañes al subsuelo

Mark: como ordene

Los dos sujetos caminaron por un largo pasillo para nada iluminado era prácticamente como caminar a oscuras, pero parecían conocer el camino, bajaron por una escalera en forma de caracol y al terminar de bajar, el de habito aplaudió con sus manos y las velas se encendieron y se pudo observar el lugar que era como un inmenso campo de batalla echo de hielo con pilares del mismo material, cruzaron el lugar y al pasar tras una cortina roja había otro salón pero con un trono muy distinto al del amo como demostrando que era de otro individuo, el general miro con recelo eso y siguió a su mano, este se detuvo y el amo con sus manos quito una tela roja y pudo verse un enorme espejo y este al reflejarlos se ilumino mostrando la batalla de unos de sus generales contra el saiyajin Son Goku.

Amo: te tomarías la molestia de explicarme esto

Mark: no sabría cómo que explicarle

Amo: eres mi mano derecha de entre todos los generales y quiero que me digas porque uno de los nuestro esta haciendo destrozos en la ciudad sin mi permiso, que yo recuerde yo di orden a tres generales de salir del templo, exceptuando a Jeycen, pero el trajo consigo varias esferas

Mark: yo seguí todo según sus instrucciones y al resto de los generales les ordene permanecer en el reciento a excepción de los mencionados

Amo: pero parece que el cretino de Neón y su estúpido hermano no entendieron el mensaje y aparte parece que a Vladimir lo mataron

Mark: es cierto su presencia dejo de sentirse hace rato y créame que estoy tan desconcertado como usted mi amo, no espere que dos de nuestros generales no obedecieran una simple orden, le ruego que me perdone

Amo: olvídalo y dime que piensas hacer

Mark: quiere que vaya a aniquile al sujeto rubio y al insolente de Neón

Amo: no te pido de favor que lo traigas a él ante mi presencia en este mismo instante

Mark: si como ordene mi señor

El de cabello gris desapareció del lugar dejando a solas a su amo que a pesar que no lo aparentaba estaba furioso por la insubordinación de dos generales hacia él.

Amo: ¡ME ENCARGARE DE QUE NO VUELVAS A DESOBEDECERME NEÓN!

 **Hokkaido- Japón**

La gran batalla entre Neón y Goku estaba en su clímax final, los dos contendientes peleaban al mismo nivel de fuerza no se podría saber quien ganara la pelea, se podía apreciar al saiyajin con su dogi destrozado en la parte superior e inferior y el general con su torso descubierto con demasiadas heridas, la lucha continuo mostrando al saiyajin dándole múltiples patadas que Neón bloqueaba con sus brazos, luego Goku intenta conectarlo un codazo pero el general lo detiene y lo ataca con una patada que el saiyajin esquiva y este mismo quiere golpear al pelinegro con un fuerte puñetazo pero el logra defenderse cruzando sus brazos, al instante Goku le da varios golpes que en la mayoría son bloqueados o chocan con los puños del general en ese momento Neón consigue darle un golpe en las costillas al saiyajin que lo aleja por los aires y este lo sigue para golpearlo pero antes que lo tocara, Goku desaparece antes que pudiera tocarlo e intenta atacarlo pero el otro sujeto detiene su brazo y lo hace girar en el aire dando muchas y veloces vueltas soltándolo violentamente pero el pelinegro usa su teletransportación para aparecer tras él y sorprenderlo pero este se desvanece al tocarlo traspasándolo, el general de fuego intenta hacer lo mismo pero Goku responde igual desapareciendo, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez hasta que el saiyajin llega a propinarle un golpe ascendente en el rostro seguido de varios golpes en el abdomen y una patada que detiene apretándolo la pierna del susodicho lo cual este grita por el dolor y al abrir sus ojos ve al general cargando una bola de fuego que la dispara aun a corta distancia de su objetivo, con rápidos reflejos Goku la desvía haciendo que impacte en el suelo provocando una explosión, el saiyajin le dispara un kamehameha instantáneo que golpeo al general haciendo que lo suelte pero mas que hacerle daño solo sirvió para que el general se alejara y el pelinegro se tomo un tiempo flexionando su pierna, el general se dirigía a Goku volando con un puño en alto pero no espero que alguien ya conocido por el apareciera de la nada deteniéndolo de su brazo y mirándolo severamente.

Neón: ¡TU ERES MARK!

Mark: en este instante vendrás conmigo a la base

Goku: [Mark se llama ¿acaso será su amo?]

Neón: no digas tonterías que no has visto que estoy luchando con ese idiota

Mark: ¡NO ME IMPORTA EN LOS MAS MINIMO!

Goku: ¡TU EL DE CABELOS GRIS!

Mark: ¿me hablas a mí?

Goku: ¡SI! Responde esto ¿tú eres el amo de los generales del olvido?

Mark: te equivocas no soy esa persona y tu ¡ES UNA ORDEN DEL AMO EL QUE VENGAS CONMIGO!

EL general de fuego desistió en continuar su lucha, al ver como fue obedecido Mark abrió un portal, pero los dos guerreros del olvido no esperaban lo siguiente.

Gohan: ¡NO ESCAPARAN!

Goku: ¡ESPERA NO LO HAGAS!

Gohan: ¡MASENKOOOOOOOOOO!

Neón iba a detener el ataque del hibrido saiyajin, pero Mark se puso delante y de un soplido le devolvió la energía lanzada a Gohan quedando este sorprendido al ver como el ataque que lanzo con toda su fuerza le era devuelto peor su padre fue quien lo desvió con sus manos hacia el cielo.

Mark: es hora de retirarse Neón

Neón: les advierto algo la próxima vez que nos encontremos será la ultima vez que vean la luz del día en especial ¡TU!

El general de fuego señalo con odio a Son Goku y por ultimo se dio la vuelta entrando en el portal con su líder, perdiéndose los dos y sus ki a la vez.

Goku: [han desaparecido sus ki]

Gohan: papá ¿te encuentras bien?

Goku: claro hijo y me alegra saber que no te hirieron de gravedad

Gohan: ¿Qué haremos? ¿vamos a buscarlo con la teletransportación?

Goku: no, es hora de volver a casa

Gohan: lo que digas papá

Ambos saiyajins volvieron a su estado base y los dos desparecieron del lugar, mientras que ahí mismo llegaban varios helicópteros militares.

 **Casa Maple**

Los muchachos aparecieron delante de Piccoro y al ser vistos a salvo alegro a Lucy que fue corriendo dentro a avisar que ellos ya habían regresado.

Lucy: ¡VENGAN RAPIDO ELLOS YA VOLVIERON!

Yuka: ¿lo dices enserio?

Lucy: si están con Piccoro vayamos con ellos al jardín

Todos fueron al jardín a excepción de Kouta ya que el estaba hablando por teléfono en busca de algún trabajador de mantenimiento que coloque las puertas nuevas corredizas que fueron destruidas.

Yuka: gracias al cielo que están bien, nos tenían muy preocupados

Gohan: sentimos haberla preocupado señorita

Nana: que felicidad que estén bien

La pequeña diclonius fue hacia Goku abrazándolo mientras una finas lagrimas caían de sus ojos ya que ella se sentía conmovida porque tanto el como su hijo arriesgaran sus vidas por protegerlas, Goku solo acaricio su rosado cabello, después de segundos ella se separo y limpio sus lágrimas.

Nana: iré a prepararles un buen baño y luego curaremos las heridas

Goku: jejeje no es para tanto son superficiales no será necesario

Lucy: luego de que se bañen quiero que nos cuenten lo que paso en esa ciudad

Goku: si les diré todo lo que sucedió

Nana: muchachos ya pueden entrar está todo listo

Goku: te lo agradezco Nana, ¿vamos hijo?

Gohan: si papá

Los saiyajin entraron dentro de la sala en dirección a tomar un relajante baño, mientras que las diclonius buscaban vendas.

 **Dimensión 1- Planeta supremo**

Kibitoshin: que alivio que todo acabo

Anciano Kaiosama: no te equivocas, la verdadera batalla apenes empezó

Kibitoshin: eso es verdad pero debemos ser optimistas y pensar que todo saldrá bien

Anciano Kaiosama: mmm ahora que lo pienso, creo que hice mal mis cálculos

Kibitoshin: ¿de qué está hablando?

Anciano Kaiosama: que debimos enviar a cinco guerreros en lugar de cuatro

Kibitoshin: ¿cree que ellos cuatro no podrán o serán suficientes? Recuerde que no podemos seguir sacando guerreros de nuestro mundo y enviarlos porque dejaríamos con la guardia baja nuestra dimensión

Anciano Kaiosama: pues claro que pensé en eso, de todos los guerreros que quedan debemos seleccionar con sabiduría quien será el quinto

Kibitoshin: ¿qué le parece Goten y Trunks? ellos pueden realizar la fusión y cuando lo hacen pueden ser muy poderosos y no olvide que pueden transformarse en super saiyajin tres

Anciano Kaiosama: ah hablas de los pequeñines que lucharon contra el Boo malvado, desde luego que los tuve en mente, pero sería un gravísimo error sacarlos de este mundo y mandarlos allá

Kibitoshin: de acuerdo yo sugeriría comunicarse con la señora Bulma y pedirle que reúnan en su casa al resto de los guerreros y ahí le diremos quién fue el elegido

Anciano Kaiosama: quiero que te comuniques con ella cuanto antes

Kibitoshin: si enseguida lo hare

 **Dimensión 1- Corporación Capsula**

La peli azul disfrutaba de una ducha relajante mientras pensaba sobre su esposo y amigos que fueron en busca de las esferas a esa otra dimensión que según escucho era como otro mundo aparte igual a este, sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba a su mente.

Kibitoshin: ((señora Bulma ¿puede escucharme?))

Bulma: ¿Quién habla? tu voz me suena familiar, ¿eres el supremo Kaiosama verdad?

Kibitoshin: ((si en efecto lo soy, pero ahora quiere que me escuche con atención))

Bulma: ¡OIGA ESPERA UN MOMENTO!

Kibitoshin: ((¿qué pasa dígame?

Bulma: ¡SI ESTAS HABLAND0 CONMIGO ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME ESTAS ESPIANDO MIENTRAS ME BAÑO!

Kibitoshin: ((no no no ¡NO ES LO CREE!))

 **Planeta Supremo**

Anciano Kaiosama: ¡QUE MALA SUERTE QUE MALA SUERTE!

Kibitoshin: ¿Qué le ocurre?

Anciano Kaiosama: ¡QUE NO PUEDO VERLA POR MEDIO DE LA BOLA YA QUE ESTA ANEXADA A ESE MUNDO!

Kibitoshin: no es momento de pensar en eso antepasado, tenemos cosas mas importantes

 **Corporación Capsula**

Bulma: ¡LO SABIA USTEDES PAR DE PERVERTIDOS ME ESTAN ESPIANDO!

Kibitoshin: ((¡NO NO SE LO JURO QUE NO!, en estos momentos estamos utilizando la bola de cristal para supervisar a los muchachos no podemos anular la conexión que hay con esa dimensión))

Bulma: si eso es cierto ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

Kibitoshin: ((como vera hace poco hemos visto lo acontecido en ese mundo y creemos que ellos cuatro no bastaran para esta misión y es por eso que le pedimos que reúna a los guerreros que sobran))

Bulma: ya entiendo lo que me dice, llamare a todos a mi casa de eso me encargo yo y quiero saber algo de suma importancia

Kibitoshin: ((claro ¿Qué es lo quiere saber?))

Bulma: quiero saber ¿cómo se encuentra mi esposo y los demás?

Kibitoshin: ((por el momento no ha ocurrido nada malo han podido sobrellevar las batallas))

Bulma: me alegra saber que todos están bien y ahora me siento mas aliviada y hoy mismo me comunicare con el resto

Kibitoshin: ((de acuerdo se lo agradezco))

La comunicación se corto dejando a la peli azul con los ojos cerrados mientras el agua caía en su desnudo y estilizado cuerpo, mientras que en su mente se hacia preguntas de quien será el quinto guerrero seleccionado.

 **Dimensión 2- Base enemiga- Círculo Polar Antártico**

En el interior de la base por los pasillos que conducían a la sala del amo se oía alaridos de dolor y la sala del trono se podía apreciar a un Neón siendo electrificado de unos rayos que salían de la mano del amo, el general estaba hincado con sus dos rodillas en el suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor, hasta que de un momento a otro cayo de cara al suelo y por su visión medio borrosa veía a su amo acercarse hasta donde estaba situado el.

Amo: querido Neón ¿me puedes decir cual fue la orden que él te dio?

El amo señalo a Mark que estaba parado de espaldas en las puertas del salón y Neón con mucha dificultad se puso en pie y lo observo para luego mirar a su amo.

Neón: que… n…noo…no...no

Amo: ¿perdón? No te entiendo bien

Neón: que no... noo destruyéramos nada sin permiso de usted

Amo: muy bien ¡Y PUEDES EXPLICARME PORQUE HICISTE ESA ESTUPIDEZ!

Neón: le ruego que me perdone mi señor

Amo: ¡FUISTE UN IMBECIL! Por si no sabias aun la anteúltima esfera no fue encontrada y ¿qué harías si fue destruida por tu insubordinación?

Neón: no pensé en la esfera le suplico me perdone

El amo cargo una bola de energía en su mano y esta golpeo el torso de Neón que lo hizo volar fuertemente hasta chocar contra una de las paredes que a pesar de ir con fuerza estas ni siquiera se rompieron solo Neón escupió algo de sangre al golpearse y cuando alzo su mirada arriba vio a su amo de pie enfrente suyo.

Amo: de acuerdo decidí darte otra oportunidad mas

Neón: real…real…mente le agradezco mi señor

Amo: tu vida es perdonada por ahora pero no eres digno de ser un general del olvido por lo tanto estas expulsado de mi orden a menos que logres liquidar al sujeto con el que peleabas

Neón: le prometo que hare todo lo posible por recuperar mi puesto y mi honor

Amo: esta bien ahora ¡LARGATE! Antes de que cambie de opinión

El ex general se puso en pie lentamente y se dispuso a salir, cuando caminaba tambaleaba no solo por haber sido castigado recientemente sino también por las heridas causadas en el enfrentamiento con Son Goku que ahora él podía sentir el daño que recibió, al salir paso a lado de Mark que este lo miro de reojo como reprobando la idea que el siga con vida y al salir Neón, este cerro las puertas y miro al trono donde yacía sentado su misterioso amo que todavía nadie había visto como es físicamente a excepción de Mark que ya lo conocía hace tiempo y que por eso se había ganado de ser el segundo al mando de los generales, el peli gris se acerco a su amo preguntándole.

Mark: señor mío ¿por qué le perdono la vida a alguien como él?

Amo: lo hice por un motivo especial

Mark: ¿motivo?

Amo: Neón aun nos puede ser de utilidad, en estos momentos el solamente no piensa en limpiar su nombre sino acabar con aquel sujeto que elimino a su hermano

Mark: ya veo la idea es que se maten el uno al otro

Amo: algo por el estilo, pero si Neón triunfa será aceptado nuevamente

Mark: si no desea nada más yo…

Amo: todavía no, quiero que busques a la hechicera es tiempo que ella juegue un momento jajaja

Mark: ¿a la hechicera?

Amo: si ahora que ella indago en la mente de Singroit, ella sabe a quienes nos enfrentamos y ahora averiguara que tan lejos llegan sus fuerzas

Mark: como usted ordene, me retiro

El general se retiro no sin antes dar una reverencia y al salir del salón no dejo de pensar en la petición de su amo y del porque solicitar que la hechicera interviniera sabiendo que su especialidad es la magia no la lucha.

Mark: [a pesar de no tener el poder para pelear como nosotros fue asignada como general, no discuto las decisiones del amo, pero los demás generales sienten recelo hacia ella]

 **Casa Maple**

En la residencia ya había pasado horas del enfrentamiento con los guerreros del olvido ya casi eran las 8 pm y en la cocina se encontraban preparando la cena la diclonius mayor ayudaba pelando papas y metiéndolas en la olla de agua hervida pero su mente parecía divagar en un recuerdo fugaz durante la tarde.

" **Flashback"**

Lucy estaba dentro del baño con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero todo fue tal cual como dijo Goku, que solo eran herida superficiales y que decidieron no comer semillas para ahorrarlas a menos que sea un caso de vida o muerte, la diclonius mayor se sentía algo perpleja al ver el torso desnudo bien definido de Gohan y su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse al imaginarse como seria el resto de su cuerpo cosa que para el saiyajin hibrido no paso por alto deteniendo su relato de lo sucedido con los generales del olvido.

Gohan: oye Lucy ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Lucy: ¡EEEMMM! no nono no es nada solo que, ¿no sientes calor aquí? yo si

Gohan: si si si puede que si hace calor seguro es la calefacción

Lucy: oye con lo fuerte que son ustedes no creo que te duela que te aplique este antiseptico en la quemadura en tu espalda

Gohan: no en absoluto puedes proceder

La peli rosa tomo un ungüento y coloco en su palma lo suficiente como para aplicarlo en la espalda del saiyajin y al hacerlo sintió deseos de pedir disculpas al ver como el cuerpo del pelinegro se movió repentinamente y esta le pregunto si le dolía y el negó con su cabeza, ella continúo masajeando su espalda mientras la crema penetraba y luego prosiguió a vendar su gran parte de su torso y al terminar él se colocó la clásica playera azul oscuro de su dogi.

Gohan: te lo agradezco mucho Lucy

Lucy: no no hay nada que agradecer estoy en deuda con ustedes

Gohan: te ves muy linda con eso puesto

Con decir eso lo que consiguió el pelinegro que ella se pusiera mas sonrojada como si fuera un tomate, la ropa que ella usaba era una blusa roja con un delantal de cocina y con una calza negra que remarcaba sus hermosas piernas y glúteos.

Lucy: gra... gra... gracias

Gohan: iré a preguntarle al señor Piccoro si se queda a cenar

" **Fin de Flashback"**

Yuka: ¡NYU NYU! el agua de la olla esta rebalsando

Lucy: ¡SI LO SIENTO!

Yuka: ¿en que pensabas? te pregunto porque parecía que estuvieras en otro mundo

Lucy: no no es nada

La peli rosa continuo en su labor en la cocina, colando la papa hervida del colador y buscando pescado para acompañar, esta vez sin distracción alguna para evitar arruinar la cena.

 **Barcelona- España**

En la enorme ciudad Europa ya eran 1 pm, el príncipe de los saiyajins iba a pie al lugar en donde se desarrollaría el evento deportivo de boxeo, donde el ganador se llevaría una suculenta suma en efectivo si derrotan al campeón local, Vegeta pudo observar que había llegado al lugar que era como un club, pero su marquesina decía "GLADIADORES DEL RING", entro al lugar donde había mucha gente reunida hablando entre ellos, luego se dirigió a una ventanilla que era la de inscripciones para los participantes.

Hombre: si buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Vegeta: quiero inscribirme para ganar el dinero

Hombre: de acuerdo con usted serán los diez participantes y por lo tanto el último en pelear

Vegeta: ve al grano de una buena vez

Hombre: que su pelea será a las 16hs pm

Vegeta: de acuerdo vendré unos minutos antes, será aburrido ver las otras peleas

Hombre: señor su nombre por favor

Me llamo Vegeta- decía el saiyajin

Hombre: perfecto lo esperamos señor

El saiyajin sin mediar más palabra salió del establecimiento y hacer tiempo a que sea la hora de su combate, cuando vio que no había tantos humanos a la vista emprendió vuelo sin destino alguno.

 **Dimensión 1- Casa de Krilin**

En este mundo ya era muy tarde de noche, el esposo de la androide, luego de haber arropado a su pequeña hija, se dispuso a cambiarse y ponerse el pijama cuando de repente el teléfono de su cuarto sonó, levanto la bocina para ver quien era el que llamaba tan tarde y grata fue su sorpresa.

Bulma: hola Krilin lamento si te molesto a estas horas, pero tengo que comunicarte algo importante

Krilin: no te disculpes yo hace unos momentos me iba a la cama y dime ¿de qué trata ese asunto?

Bulma: es acerca de nuestros amigos

Krilin: ¿Qué paso con ellos, les sucedió algo malo?

Bulma: no, ellos están bien por suerte, lo que paso fue que esta mañana el supremo kaiosama hablo conmigo diciendo que necesitaría a alguien más que vaya a darles apoyo en la misión

Krilin: ¿y a quien crees que elijan?

Bulma: no me ha dicho nada en concreto, pero cuando vea a todos reunidos supongo que ahí tomaran una decisión de quien elegirán y también hay que tener en cuenta si el guerrero seleccionado si sienta seguro que podrá ser de utilidad en la batalla

Krilin: si tienes toda la razón no vaya ser que estorbe en la pelea jaajajaaja

Bulma: bueno eso era lo quería decirte, que descanses Krilin, buenas noches

Krilin: tú también duerme bien Bulma, gracias por informarme

Al terminar la conversación Krilin colgó el teléfono y su mente se llenó de preguntas respecto al tema que su amiga le había mencionado minutos antes, el sentía incertidumbre y miedo en el caso de que lo eligieran porque sabia de antemano que de mucha ayuda no seria y por un momento se le cruzo la idea de que el enemigo que anda tras las esferas era inmensamente poderoso, porque ya para que tres saiyajins fuertes y un super guerrero nameku necesiten ayuda el asunto en si es grave.

Krilin: [si me eligen estos bien muerto, bueno mejor me iré a dormir no tiene caso que piense en eso, lo sabre en su momento]

 **Dimensión 2- Barcelona- España**

El tiempo había transcurrido en un abrir y cerra de ojos, el saiyajin ya había sabido la hora en un reloj de las calles por la ciudad de valencia y se dirigía ya al lugar de la pelea, al llegar vio al sujeto que lo anoto en la lista de peleadores y al reconocerlo les ordeno a los de seguridad dejarlo entrar a los vestidores no sin antes pedirle que se quitara la armadura y se pusiera la vestimenta adecuada para el boxeo, a regañadientes el accedió y cuando entro en los vestidores al no tener el ropa, le ofrecieron un bóxer negro largo y unos guantes grises con unas zapatillas rojas, al terminar de vestirse salió del cuarto y se dirigió en donde se oían alaridos y chiflidos de la gente, cuando entro vio a la multitud ovacionar al campeón que era un hombre muy corpulento de gran estatura y su oponente era alguien pequeño y delgado que cualquiera diría que este en el lugar y momento equivocado.

Comentarista: damas y caballeros parece ser que nadie puede abatir al campeón, de los diez combatientes todavía queda uno mas

El tal campeón era alguien de muy alto de piel blanca, muy musculoso, su cabello era de color negro corto, y el otro sujeto era algo moreno, pequeño de estatura y estaba más que acabado ya que los golpes que intentaba darle a su oponente eran todos bloqueados con facilidad, este se reía ante los intentos fallidos de su contrincante, aburrido de la pelea el campeón le dio un gancho en la mandíbula que lo derribo al suelo.

Arbitro: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8

El hombre de tes morena se levantó al escuchar el numero ocho, Vegeta llego a sentir algo de admiración por el hombre golpeado, verlo en ese estado sabiendo que no tiene oportunidad de vencer a su rival y también vio a un joven debajo del ring alentándolo por el aspecto dedujo el saiyajin que sería quizás dos años más grande que su hijo Trunks.

Hijo: vamos ¡PAPA, LEVANTATE, TU PUEDES!

Vegeta: [ya sospechaba que era su padre]

El hombre algo tambaleante ya presentaba heridas en su labio mayor, parte de la ceja hinchada y uno de sus ojos morados e hinchados producto de algún otro golpe, al ver como el gigante se mofaba, cargo con fuerza en fuerte golpe en el abdomen de su oponente que lejos de dolerle solo le dio risa y le propino un uppercut en la mandíbula que lo volvió a derriba y en esta ocasión para que no se levante más.

Arbitro: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 y 10, ¡NOVENA VICTORIA PARA EL GRAN CAETANOOOOO!

El público eufórico aplaudía al campeón que había derrotado ya al noveno participante pero lo que el aun no sabia que el decimo no era como los demás que había vencido con facilidad.

Comentarista: ahora presentaremos al ultimo oponente que enfrentara al poderoso Caetano, es nuevo en este deporte un fuerte aplauso para ¡VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El saiyajin subió al ring y vio como su oponente lo miraba arrogantemente como diciendo que también lo vencería de un solo golpe.

Comentarista: este nuevo peleador mide 1,62 mts y con un peso de 63 kilos, pero lo que no preguntamos si podrá vencer a esta mole de 2,10 mts con uno 168 kilos

Caetano: ¡AJAJAJAA! ¿Cuántos pequeñines mas hay el día de hoy? Pero este es distinto tiene buenos músculos

Vegeta: de seguro tu eres de esos sujetos que tienen puro musculo y cero cerebro jaja

Caetano: ¡QUE!

Arbitro: ya basta los dos, dejen los pleitos en su pelea, ¿están listos?

Caetano: siempre lo estoy

Vegeta: que empiece de una vez esto que no tengo todo el día

Arbitro: de acuerdo quiero una pelea limpia sin golpes bajos y que gane el mejor ¡A PELEAR!

Los contrincantes se saludaron con los guantes, pero algo que le pareció raro a Caetano, fue que su oponente solo se quedo parado de brazos cruzados a lo cual el campeón lo tomo como ofensa y le lanzo un derechazo que Vegeta esquivo con los ojos cerrados mientras reía en voz baja, cosa que irrito mas a Caetano que lo ataco con consecutivos ganchos que el pelinegro seguía esquivando sin cambiar su postura.

Caetano: ¡SI TE BURLAS DEL BOXEO PAGARAS!

El campeón carga con varios uppercut y golpes curvos que Vegeta nuevamente esquiva, el publico queda en silencio al ver tan agilidad, jamás habían visto a nadie evadir tantos ataques del campeón, este algo agotado de las burlas de su oponente, decide atacarlo con el golpe que ejecuto a su anterior rival, pero antes que pudiera efectuarlo sintió un dolor punzante en el estomago y vio que era Vegeta quien se lo había dado y a pocos segundos cayo de bruces contra el suelo del ring, ni el réferi lo podría creer.

Vegeta: oye tu ¿no piensas contarle?

Arbitro: eh si, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 y 10, fuera, el ganador es ¡VEGETAAA!

El público estuvo enmudecido por unos instantes hasta que después de unos minutos estallaron en jubilo, donde algunos aplaudían y otros tomaban fotos y luego un hombre de traje negro subió al ring y le entrego un cinturón con un maletín que tenia la recompensa por la victoria, el saiyajin lo tomo en sus manos y la abrirlo comprobó que era mucho dinero y sin decir nada bajo del ring.

Comentarista: parece ser que el ganador es una persona modesta ya que se ha ido a los vestidores sin hablar con nadie de la prensa

Pasaron unas horas y el saiyajin salía de la parte del estacionamiento para así evitar a los periodistas que querían entrevistarlo por su reciente victoria y cuando pasaba entre los coches escucho la voz de un joven y al observar pudo ver que era el muchacho que alentaba al hombre que peleo antes que él.

Hijo: no tienes porque llorar papá, lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste

Papá: sabes lo que pasara, necesitábamos el dinero, perdí mi empleo y el banco nos quitara la casa si no pagamos el lunes que viene

Hijo: encontraremos alguna forma de poder reunir el dinero

El padre del muchacho sonrió tristemente ante las palabras de su hijo que pese a la situación el buscaba el optimismo, el saiyajin oculto tras el vidrio de una camioneta observaba y le dio una mirada a su maletín.

Hijo: vámonos papá, tenemos que ir a casa y ponerte hielo en el ojo y en tu cara

Papá: si es verdad parezco un maldito zombi

Vegeta: ¡OIGAN USTEDES!

Padre e hijo voltearon y vieron al extraño hombre de cabello puntiagudo y reconocieron que fue el quien venció a Caetano.

Padre: ¿podemos ayudarlo en algo señor?

Vegeta: si, tomen esto

El saiyajin le lanzo al joven una bolsa que este al mirar su interior vio que había mucho dinero en ella.

Hijo: señor esto es el premio que gano usted porque nos lo da

Vegeta: es la mita del premio nomas ya que con lo que tengo me las puedo arreglar

Muchas gracias por su gentileza es como si fuera enviado del cielo para ayudarnos, mi nombre es Alfred y el es mi hijo Jimmy

Jimmy: un placer conocerlo señor

Vegeta: bueno eso es todo no tengo nada más que decirles

Jimmy: cuídese señor que dios lo bendiga

Alfred: que tenga suerte y ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO!

El pelinegro de espaldas alzo una mano como despedida y se dispuso en ir algún hotel donde pasar la noche ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en esta dimensión, pero lo que el no sospechoso es que de uno de los tantos autos estacionados una mujer muy hermosa de cabello azul lo miraba, usaba lentes del sol negro y vestía muy elegante.

Mujer: que hombre tan curioso, no dudo en querer acabar con uno de los nuestros, pero se apiado del mocoso y su padre, que seres tan extraños son los saiyajins

La peli azul no presto más atención y puso en marcha el auto saliendo del estacionamiento sin dirección aparente.

 **Casa Maple**

Ya era la madrugada en la casa y todos dormían tranquilamente a excepción de la peli rosa que se levanto de repente algo asustada, salió del cuarto con cautela para no despertar a Nana e iba en camino al cuarto donde estaban los saiyajins durmiendo, abrió la puerta con cuidado y ahí los vio a los dos descansando, se paro de frente a Goku y lo observo por unos momentos hasta que ella comenzó a apretarse la cabeza muy fuerte.

Lucy: [no lo hare el me ayudado bastante salvo mi vida]

Voz: sabes que el solo pretende ser tu amigo para después traicionarte ya te ha pasado cosas malas por confinar en los humanos

Lucy: [ya cállate por escucharte antes herí a mucha gente inocente que no tenían nada ver y entre ellos a la familia de Kouta]

La peli rosa comenzó a llorar como también a emitir sollozos y sus ojos por momento cambiaban sus pupilas se dilataban y volvían a la normalidad como queriendo resistirse a algo y era que su parte malvada estaba queriendo tomar el control en ella nuevamente para que cometa más asesinatos.

Voz: ¡MATALO AHORAAA ESTA DOMIRDO MATALOO!

Lucy: [¡NOOOO]

Voz: ¡MATALOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lucy: ¡YAAAAAAAA CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El sonoro grito que dio la joven diclonius fue suficiente para despertar a los dos saiyajins que enseguida uno de ellos encendió las luces y vio como Lucy lloraba estando de pie enfrente de la cabeza del saiyajin mayor, este al verla le pregunto que le ocurría y ella solo atino a responderle que tuvo una pesadilla horrible, pero se negó a contarla pero Goku no espero la siguiente reacción de ella ya que de repente ella lo abrazo fuertemente, cosa que el no dudo en corresponderle el abrazo y veía como ella escondía su rostro en su pecho como si fuera una niña pequeña, después de que ella se calmara rompió el abrazo y él fue hacia al baño, a pocos segundos el regreso vestido con su traje de batalla y eso puso en alerta a su hijo.

Gohan: papá ¿Por qué te pusiste tu dogi?

Goku: sentí algo extraño al despertar y quiero verificar que la zona sea segura

Lucy: Goku es muy tarde no puedes ir con la luz del día

Goku: todo estará bien confíen en mí, vuelvo en un rato

El saiyajin se encamino en salir del cuarto bajo escaleras abajo y al salir al patio se encontró con un Piccoro que observaba hacia el cielo y este al ver a Goku, tuvieron una corta platica.

Piccoro: ah eres tú, también notaste eso

Goku: si sentí una extraña sensación es como si alguien nos estuviera acechando, pero me resulta completamente raro

Piccoro: es como dices hay algo ahí fuera pero no se percibe ki maligno alguno

Goku: iré a echar un vistazo

Piccoro: ¿estarás bien solo?

Goku: si no te preocupes estaré bien ya vuelvo

El pelinegro se despidió de su amigo y en esta ocasión decidió ir caminando y no volar ya como era de madrugada no había tanta gente que le llamara la atención la manera en la que viste.

 **Barcelona- España**

El pelinegro camino por las calles de Barcelona en busca de un hotel en donde dormir esta noche y durante un trayecto corto encontró uno muy lujoso ya que la entrada tenia una fuente de unos ángeles regando agua de y las esculturas eran de oro sólido, el piso adornado de una larga alfombra roja, cosa que al recepcionista no le agrado la presencia de Vegeta al verlo entrar con su vestimenta peculiar y poco elegante al lugar.

Recepcionista: caballero ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Vegeta: ¿Qué tan costosa puede ser su mejor habitación?

Recepcionista: ¿comparada a qué? A una apestosa choza en el arroyo, señor esto es un hotel de cinco estrellas y con reservaciones de una semana de anticipación y se me disculpa

Vegeta: ya cállate insecto, con esto alcanzaría

El hombre que atendía la entrada del hotel se sorprendió por la cantidad de dinero que tenia Vegeta en su maletín y cambio su tono con el saiyajin.

Recepcionista: ¡BOTONES! Con todo esto le alcanza para estar aquí una larguísima temporada, mis disculpas con usted señor, ¿desearía algo en este momento?

Vegeta: si comida y mucha por favor

Recepcionista: como ordene señor, ¡BOTONES!

Botones: aquí estoy

Recepcionista: acompañe al señor a la suite presidencial por favor

Botones: enseguida, por favor señor sígame por aquí

El pelinegro y el empleado del hotel entraron al ascensor y al subir Vegeta aprecio desde lo alto lo hermosa que era la ciudad, luego llegaron al último piso, el empleado lo guio hasta su habitación le abrió la puerta para luego entregarle la llave al saiyajin.

Botones: que disfrute su estadía señor y muchas gracias por elegirnos

El saiyajin entro al cuarto que era enormemente amplio con una sala de estar, vinoteca y también vio que tenia una hermosa piscina climatizada ya que veía que salía vapor del agua y su dormitorio una amplia cama muy cómoda que comprobó al acostarse.

Vegeta: bueno no está mal, no tendrá las comodidades de donde yo vivo, pero es mejor que estar las 24 hs con Kakarotto

 **Base enemiga- Círculo Polar Antártico**

En un enorme salón sentada en un trono estaba una bella mujer de color de cabello cobrizo, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y de su cuerpo emanaba un aura color violeta.

[Yo Lizni una de las generales del olvido, ha llegado el momento de que juegue con sus mentes, valerosos y osados guerrero]- decía la general hechicera

Varios rayos violetas de su cuerpo salieron que en total fueron tres y se direccionaron a distintas partes del mundo, pero a un punto preciso.

 **Casa Maple**

En la cocina la peli rosa bebía un vaso de agua y al terminarlo dejo se iba ir a su cuarto a intentar conciliar el sueño, pero una sombra extraña que vio por una de las ventanas le hizo seguirla y al entrar a la sala del comedor, sintió como unas gotas pequeñas rosadas caían al hombro de su pijama y al ver hacia arriba noto que en el techo había como una masa rosada que se movía y esta misma cayo sobre el cuerpo de la diclonius, la extraña materia poco a poco iba cubriéndola y ella se resistía moviendo sus brazos como queriendo liberarse pero le era imposible, llego a pedir auxilillo antes que su rostro fuera cubierto por la masa.

Lucy: ¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEE!

Piccoro: ¡QUEE IMPOSIBLE, RESISTE!

El nameku rápidamente dispara energía de su mano y neutraliza la masa viscosa que aprisionaba a la peli rosa, lo que le preocupaba ahora al guerrero era el saber a quien era el causante de esto, su sorpresa fue al escuchar esa voz detrás de ellos y ahí lo vieron.

Boo: jaja Piccoro tanto tiempo sin vernos

Lucy: ¿Quién es el y por que tiene el mismo color de lo que trato de atraparme?

Piccoro: maldito ¿Cómo diablos está aquí? se supone que moriste y tu alma fue utilizada para otro ser vivo

Los demás integrantes de la casa escucharon los gritos y al entrar en la sala se asustaron a excepción de Gohan que el también quedo estupefacto al ver a su antiguo enemigo que el alguna vez juro que vencería.

Gohan: ¡MAJIN BOO! Mi padre te aniquilo con la Genkidama ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTES AQUÍ!

Boo: jaaja todo es posible mi estimado Gohan

Piccoro: si quieres pelear, cambiemos el lugar de la pelea aquí solo arriesgaremos vidas inocentes

Yuka: es verdad llévense lejos ese monstruo

Kouta: seguramente vino por la esfera

Boo: estoy de acuerdo, vámonos a otro sitio a decir verdad no me interesa esos niños bobalicones

Los guerreros salieron tras Boo para ir a combatir a otro lado, este Boo maligno era el mismo al que enfrento Gohan en su primera pelea y que domino con mucha facilidad en aquel entonces, los tres tomaron vuelo hacia un lugar desierto donde no involucren a terceros en su batalla.

Mayu: de vuelta irán a pelear

Nana: ese monstruo, nunca vi algo parecido a el

Lucy: es extraño intento atraparme con algo parecido a su cuerpo

Yuka: solo espero que tengan mucho cuidado se ve muy fuerte ese bicho rosado

 **Kamakura- Ciudad**

Por las desoladas calles el saiyajin mayor daba su ronda de supervisión ya que había algo que lo inquietaba y quería averiguar de qué trataba, él iba observando cada rincón de la calle hasta que de un callejón una lata vacía venia volando para golpearlo, pero estando de espalda desvio el objeto con una mano.

Goku: ¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE!

Ah te ves muy tenso Kakarotto- decía la voz

Goku: ah esa voz ¿tú eres?

De la oscuridad del callejón una silueta ya conocida por Goku emergió y al alumbrado por la luz de la noche se vio claramente quien era, se trataba del hermano mayor fallecido de Goku, vestía exactamente igual que la ultima vez que lo vio.

Goku: ¡RADITZ, COMO ESTAS VIVO!

Raditz: ¿Qué es lo que veo? Pareciera que viste un fantasma

Goku: ¿acaso esto es una broma o una ilusión? de algo que estoy seguro es que tú no deberías estar aquí

Raditz: no has cambiado siempre diciendo tonterías

El saiyajin malvado con gran velocidad le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a su hermano menor que lo hizo volar derribando varios cestos de basura y este se levanto poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Goku: [¿qué paso? no puedo sentir su ki y eso que él está frente de mi]

Raditz: ¿te trajo buenos recuerdos ese golpe? mi querido hermanito

Goku: supongo que si quieres ajustar cuentas ¡AQUÍ TE ESPEROOOOOO!

Raditz: ¡ESTA VEZ ACABAREE CONTIGO KAKAROTTOOOOO!

 **Barcelona- España**

El príncipe de los saiyajins se encontraba en el balcón bebiendo de una copa uno de los mejores vinos de la casa y por detrás de el estaba una mesa repleta de platos ya vacíos indicando que había saciado su enorme apetito y ahora disfrutaba de la paz de la soledad, pero al escuchar una voz desagradable para él la copa en su mano cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

Freezer: ese vino se ve exquisito ¿no me invitarías una copa?

Vegeta: ¡FREEZER!

Freezer: ¿te asuste? No hay gente muerta ni puertas derribadas ¿cómo entre aquí? ajajaj

Vegeta: aquí hay algo raro insecto repugnante

Freezer: como has cambiado querido Vegeta

Vegeta: ¡QUE!

Freezer: quien diría que el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins se apiadara de un padre y su hijo y además que quiera convertir en su discípula a esa chica como era el nombre, mmmm así Lucy, aunque ese no es su verdadero nombre, pero no me interesa en lo absoluto

Vegeta: ¡QUE HAS DICHO BASURAA!

Freezer: oh todavía no le dijiste a ella que quieres enseñarte todo lo que sabes

Vegeta: un momento no sé qué este pasando aquí, pero si hay algo que tengo en claro es que tu no eres Freezer, no me importa que disfraz uses, pero te hare decirme quien eres a la fuerza

Freezer: cuando gustes mi querido Vegeta

Narrador: una situación desconcertante ahora han aparecido viejos enemigos que los guerreros enfrentaron en el pasado y buscan pelear con ellos, acaso serán los verdaderos o serán simples ilusiones, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball Lied Z.

watch?v=KpoIrPZThRM

Avance del siguiente capítulo: Hola soy Goku, ¿Qué diablos ocurre? enemigos de pasado nos atacan y lo peor no sentimos sus ki ¿Cómo los venceremos? ¿Qué dicen muchachos que Nana fue secuestrada?

El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Lied Z será "Mas allá de la realidad" no se lo pierdan.

watch?v=ziU36CDT1wU

Notas de autor: buenas tardes, este fue el capitulo 5 se que demore en realizarlo pero al verlo en mi cuadernillo escrito no me convencía el subirlo, la gran mayoría fue editado muy pocas partes quedaron iguales al cuaderno, espero que les guste ya que este es un poquito más largo que los otros sin nada más que decir me despido, no olviden dejar review eso me da fuerzas para seguir creando más y más, los veo en junio para el siguiente episodio nos vemoooooooooooooooos

Pd: los videos de youtube que puse al principio, en el avance del capítulo y ending, ninguno me pertenece solo lo uso para ambientar el fic y elegí el de España porque me gusta mas que el vuela pega y esquiva xD.


	6. Chapter 6

**watch?v=u_Tq7EmpqAU**

 **En el capítulo pasado de Dragon Ball lied Z**

Goku: ¡HAZLOO AHORA GOHAN!

Gohan: ¡KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Neón: ¡NO GANARAN NO LO HARAN GUSANOS!

El ataque del desquiciado Neón le fue devuelto a él con la combinación de poderes de padre e hijo lo cual, salvo la tierra de ser incinerada en llamas, pero ese no fue el fin del general.

Neón: ¡AUN ES TEMPRANO PARA CREER QUE VENCIERON!

Gohan: ¡PERO SI ESTA ILESO!

Goku: ¡GOHAN! Quédate atrás yo me hare cargo de terminar esta pelea

Luego de una intensa de lucha un misterioso guerrero apareció dejando en punto muerto la pelea del saiyajin y del general del olvido

Mark: ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!

Gohan: ¿Quién será el?

Neón: ¡MARK! Tu

Mark: he venido por ti

Horas después extrañas apariciones de viejos enemigos aparecieron delante de los guerreros.

Boo: ¿Cuánto tiempo? Piccoro, Gohan

Gohan: ¡TU ESTABAS MUERTO!

Piccoro: algo no cuadra aquí

Goku: ¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ SAL AHORA!

Así es como me saludas Kakarotto- decia la voz

Goku: esa voz ah no puede ser ¡TU!

De las sombras del estrecho callejón una figura se asomo y esta al ser alumbrada por el farol de la calle se vio que era el hermano fallecido de Goku.

Goku: ¡RADITZ!

En otra parte Vegeta disfrutaba en el balcón del hotel hasta que la quietud del momento fue interrumpida.

Freezer: una copa de este fino vino se ve suculenta no me acompañarías con un trago

Vegeta: ¡FREEZER!

Freezer: como has cambiado parece que el sanguinario saiyajin se quedo en el pasado, quien diría que el orgulloso príncipe si compadeciera de humanos y es mas que quiera tomar de pupila a una niña

Vegeta: ¡QUE! Miserable lacra, un momento no tengo idea de como sabes lo que sabes, pero si algo tengo en claro es que ¡TU NO ERES FREEZER!, no me interesa que disfraz uses insecto, pero me muero por averiguarlo

Freezer: oh di en el blanco ajajaja aquí te espero mi querido Vegeta

Una situación impactante ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

watch?v=2ORcQ4VONTQ

 **Capítulo 6: Mas allá de la realidad**

 **watch?v=Lukg7tQgaqA**

Raditz: ¡LLEGO TU HORA KAKAROTTO!

Goku: [algo anda mal no siento su presencia]

El saiyajin mayor lo ataca con una patada que Goku bloquea con su brazo el ataque pero en su cabeza aún seguía la interrogante del porque la presencia de su hermano en ese mundo y de porque no percibía su ki pero por distraerse recibió un codazo en el mentón que hizo que retrocediera unos pasos, el saiyajin menor se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento del golpe vio como su hermano cargo una ataque de energía en sus manos y lo lanzo hacia una casas.

Goku: ¡ESPERA NO LO HAGAS ESTAMOS EN LA CIUDAD!

Raditz: ¡TOMAAAAAAAA!

El ataque iba dirigido a una de las tantas casas de la ciudad, pero en un santiamén se coloco delante de al ataque y con sus dos manos detuvo la ráfaga de energía que lanzo su hermano, una potente explosión se hizo sonar pero el saiyajin menor no supuso que seria atacado por la espalda y por eso recibió una patada en al espalda que lo envió a estrellarse contra unos arboles de un parque derribándolos, el saiyajin se levanto al instante y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano intentar golpearlo con sus dos manos, Goku lo esquiva tomándolo por los brazos y lo lanza al aire donde el saiyajin mayor se detuvo flotando. El saiyajin menor desde el suelo lo observo seriamente y el mayor lo observo como este apretaba sus puños, comenzó a expulsar su poder, transformándose en super saiyajin.

Raditz: ahora comenzara lo divertido, Kakarotto

Goku: ahora te demostrare que no soy el mismo de antes

Raditz: vaya, quien diría que un inútil tuviera ese poder

Goku: ahora te será más difícil golpearme

Raditz: con que el super saiyajin eh, porque no usas la transformación más poderosa que tienes

Goku: [que ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo es posible? El jamás me vio transformado, jamás, no hay duda de que él no es Raditz]

-esto será más que suficiente

Raditz: sabes que empiezo dudarlo que lo sea

Goku ¡YA NO PRESUMAS AAAAAAAAHH!

El saiyajin menor se eleva al aire volando a una velocidad muy rápida dejando atrás a su pseudo hermano.

Raditz: ¡OYE NO HUYAS A DONDE CREES QUE VAS!

watch?v=VfJL8f1euCw&list=PL3E6312A64F11B370&index=10

 **Casa Maple**

Las cosas no eran muy distintas, se podía respirar un aire de tensión y nervios por parte de los jóvenes ya que a pesar que cada uno estaba en su cuarto no podían conciliar el sueño a excepción de Kouta que el pareciera que, si estaba durmiendo, pero las diclonius en especial la mayor solo estaba en futón acostada mirando el techo, pensando en lo hace poco acontecido y la preocupaba el hecho de que Goku aun no regresaba, la pelirosa menor al voltearse en su futón vio a Lucy despierta.

Nana: ¿tampoco puedes dormir?

Lucy: eh, no no no dejo de pensar en los muchachos

Nana: en especial en Gohan ¿no?

Lucy: ¡QUE! No digas ridiculeces me preocupan todos por igual

Nana: no lo creo yo vi otra cosa en la noche jajaja

Lucy: ¿de qué hablas?

Nana: cuando caminaba por el pasillo vi cuando curaste a Gohan y parecías un tomate estabas muy sonrojada y ¿Por qué estabas así? ¿tenías fiebre o algo?

Lucy: no digas tonterías no era nada enserio

Nana: aunque Mayu me menciono cuando alguien se pone así es porque esta enamorada

Lucy: ay como crees, mira si vas a decir payasadas mejor duérmete

La pelirosa mayor se tapó dándole la espalda a Nana y su mirada era molesta por los comentarios dichos en la conversación con la otra diclonius y con solo recordar la escena con la que estuvo con el hibrido saiyajin y solo se quedo viendo el oscuro cuarto sin dormir para aguardar la llegada de los guerreros.

watch?v=s5wLqi9eHsc

 **Zona desértica**

Por el arenoso desierto volaban los guerreros seguido de Boo, que este al ver que no se detenían, se colocó delante de ellos, en el paisaje se podía apreciar dunas de arena como también una que otra pirámide.

Super Boo: ¿hasta cuando se termina este paseo?

Piccoro: aquí lucharemos

Gohan: [señor Piccoro usted puede sentir su ki]

Piccoro: [no en absoluto, justo iba comentar lo mismo y mi deducción es que no es majin boo]

Gohan: [entonces ahora descubriremos quien está detrás de esta farsa]

La platica telepática de ambos guerreros fue anulada porque el saiyjain hibrido fue atacado por una patada de giro que a duras penas llego a bloquear por la velocidad en la que venía su atacante, y en ese momento golpes y puñetazos fueron dando por Boo que frenéticamente atacaba a su oponente, en un intento por flanquear su defensa pero en un descuido del joven este recibió una fuerte patada en el abdomen haciendo que este volara contra una dunas, el siguiente en atacar fue el nameku que apareció por detrás dándole una patada por la espalda y haciendo que el demonio rosado vuele al cielo, luego voló velozmente hacia arriba para interceptarlo con un golpe con ambas manos juntas en la cabeza haciendo que este caiga contra una pirámide derrumbándola y sin pensar disparo una poderosa ráfaga de energía en donde había caído el demonio.

Pero el guerrero de namek no se espero ser sorprendido por arriba, atajando con sus brazos en forma de cruz un golpe por parte de Boo, viendo que estaba desprotegido el demonio aprovecho dándole una patada en las costillas que hizo que este se doblegara y le dio un puñetazo ascendente, luego lo tomo de su cuello y quiso golpearlo pero Piccoro reacciono frenando el golpe con el antebrazo, pero el demonio ejercía gran presión en su traquea no permitiéndole respirar, rápidamente fue rescatado por Gohan que de un cabezazo en la mejilla derecha lo hizo soltar a su maestro y este se sobo la garganta respirando algo agitado.

Boo: ya veo si quieren pueden atácame a la vez por mi no hay drama mis amigos

Gohan: esta siendo muy complicado esto

Piccoro: mas cuando no puedes sentir el ki del oponente, es tal como te dije él no está aquí no es real lo que vemos

Gohan: si es mas que obvio que no es el verdadero Boo, el verdadero jamás habría accedido a buscar un lugar desértico para pelear, al Boo que conocí le daba igual sacrificar vidas inocentes

Piccoro: vamos atacarlo los dos al mismo tiempo, ¡PREPARATE GOHAN!

Gohan: ¡SI!

Boo: si ya terminaron sus tonto planes ya puede venir a atacar

Maestro y alumno se aventaron a una confrontación física donde Boo solo los esperaba cruzado de brazos sonriendo maniáticamente.

 **watch?v=s5wLqi9eHsc**

 **Barcelona- España**

Una explosión se detono en el cuarto de la suite presidencial y del agujero del a pared salieron dos siluetas que se daban de golpes y patadas por los aires, se trataba de Vegeta contra Freezer donde el saiyajin atacaba con golpes que el demonio de frio solo desvía y bloqueaba con sus brazos, pero este quiso sorprenderlo con un golpe de su cola, pero ágilmente Vegeta atrapa dicha extremidad con gran fuerza y posteriormente comienza a girar a una alta velocidad y lo suelta hacia lo alto del cielo, el saiyjain aparece por arriba dándole un golpe de espada que lo manda a caer contra las ciudades pero enseguida recapacita que cometió un grave error.

Vegeta: ¡MALDITA SEA QUE HICE LA CIUDAD NO!

Aumento su poder de super saiyajin para sobrepasar la velocidad en la que iba cayendo Freezer, pero este dando volteretas en el aire desapareció a su vista y el saiyajin intentado localizarlo no lo lograba ni por medio de su ki, pero no pudo reaccionar ya que recibió un cabezazo en su rostro tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder y haciendo que sangrara levemente del a nariz, aprovechando el aturdimiento del príncipe, el emperador del mal tomo ventaja dándole reiterados golpes en el abdomen una y otra vez haciendo que este botara sangre y en una eficiente reacción, Vegeta tomo freno los ataques con su rodilla izquierda y con su otra pierna le dio una patada en el cuello que lo alejo lo suficiente de el para que pueda recuperar el aliento, el demonio del frio al estar alejado trono su cuello y lo miro con una sonrisa pícara.

Freezer: querido Vegeta déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿Por qué intentaste detener mi caída? Acaso las personas de abajo no te dejan concentrar en la pelea

Sin embargo, el saiyajin no respondía solo miraba fríamente a su enemigo sin ni siquiera importarle lo que este decía.

Vegeta: [¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? no puedo sentir su ki, así me costara mas trabajo percibir y anticiparme a sus ataques]

Freezer: ya entiendo te preocupan tanto los insectos de ahí abajo y por eso te contienes, no eres ni la sombra del guerrero sanguinario que eras antes jajaja

Vegeta: HMPH

Freezer: no te preocupes por eso, enseguida despejare esta zona

El demonio del frio se desvaneció y apareció en lo alto preparando su bola mortal en la punta de su dedo y la lanzo hacia abajo a la ciudad, la gente que transitaba por la zona salía despavoridos como si fueran animales a punto de ser cazados por un depredador, algunos llamaban a los bomberos y a la policía por lo que se acontecía en su ciudad.

Freezer: ¡QUE DESAPAREZCA ESTA HORRIBLE CIUDAD!

Vegeta: ¡NI CON ESO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA!

El saiyajin voló rápidamente para poder situarse y detener la bola de poder, pero al llegar abajo recibió un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro que lo alejo mandándolo a estrellarse contra un camión, haciendo que estalle por el impacto.

La bola de energía impacto en las calles destrozando todo a su paso provocando que todo volara por los aires tanto casas y edificios como también vehículos, las personas que eran alcanzadas eran desintegradas por la energía y solo un estupefacto Vegeta observo con horror como gran parte de la ciudad se volvió escombros y tierra de nada.

Freezer: oh creo que se me fue la mano, mil diis….

El demonio no pudo terminar su frase ya que un rodillazo impacto la mejilla derecha haciendo que este salga disparado y al reaccionar vio al saiyajin enfrente de él, a punto de darle un fuerte golpe pero este lo esquivo y este ataco al saiyajin con golpes y patadas que Vegeta en super saiyajin dos, algunos los bloqueaba y otros ataque los evadía, luego el saiyajin desapareció delante suyo y lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo creando un cráter, mientras que Vegeta lo aguardaba arriba esperando a seguir el combate, sin embargo fue atacado por múltiples rayos de energía que eran disparados por todas partes como si Freezer se hubiese divido en varios seres. Para el príncipe al principio eran fáciles esquivarlas pero al pasar los segundos los rayos aumentaron su velocidad comprometiendo aúnmás al guerreroque pese al poder que tenía comenzaba a sufrir cortes en todo el cuerpo, sin embargo él se cubrió con sus brazos y reuniendo mas poder y al expulsarlo hizo desaparecer todos los rayos, cuando menos esperaba fue atacado a su derecha por parte de Freezer con un culatazo pero este lo detuvo y observo como de los ojos del demonio brillaron y como si estuviera hecho de polvo se desvaneció y se poso a la derecha pegándole con la cola en el costado a Vegeta y luego le conecto un golpe en el mentón seguido de una patada en la cara que lo mando a volar pero el saiyjain se detuvo en el aire.

Vegeta: [maldición, ¿Qué significa esto? Me da la sensación que esta sabandija pelea a mi nivel, esta muy obvio que esto no es mas que una ilusión, debo hallar la forma de como acabar con la ilusión, intentar localizar a quien la crea]

Freezer: ¿Qué te ocurre? no me digas que te cansaste mi querido Vegeta

Vegeta: no me hagas reír gusano, si esto recién empieza

watch?v=s5wLqi9eHsc

 **Japón- campo de golf**

Goku volando había llegado a esta zona que le pareció perfecta por lo amplia y debido a la noche estaba desolada pero antes que el aterrizara fue atacado por una patada en su espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo pero colocando sus manos en el suelo dio un voltereta y al mirar hacia delante tenia a su hermano cargando energía en una mano y disparo contra el saiyajin menor una bola de poder que lo mando a volar por los aires, el saiyajin menor se quito de encima la bola de energía y a los segundos fue golpeado con una patada que freno con sus manos pero no tuvo que reaccionar de inmediato por los consecutivos golpes de su hermano mayor que pese a su transformación en super saiyajin pareciera que tenían el mismo nivel de pelea, lo que más sorprendió al saiyajin menor fue que al conectarlo un puñetazo directo al estómago, la imagen de su hermano se esfumo como humo y como no podía localizarlo por el ki miro a todas las direcciones y este lo ataco con un codazo en la nuca que aturdió a Goku, un rodillazo iba a su estomago por parte de Raditz iba hacia su abdomen pero Goku con su pierna se cubrió del ataque y tomo al saiyajin mayor de los hombros y lo lanzo contra el suelo, con velocidad Goku intenta alcanzar a su hermano pero este dio una vuelta en su cuerpo dándole una patada en el rostro de Goku y cuando quiso volver a atacar el cuerpo de Goku desapareció y le dio un golpe en la cien, seguida de una oleada de puñetazos en el rostro y abdomen pero su hermano se recobra dándole un puñetazo en el estomago y Goku por su parte un cabezazo en la frente.

Raditz: nada mal, nada mal Kakarotto has mejorado bastante

Goku: diría eso mismo de ti sino fuera porque eres falso

Raditz: a poco recién te das cuenta, pedazo de inútil

Goku: [debo encontrar al que crea esta ilusión y atacarlo, porque si sigo gastando energía en este combate innecesario podría tener problemas]

El saiyajin menor salió de sus pensamientos al ver a su hermano dirigirse a él desapareciendo y apareciendo en todas las direcciones para confundirlo.

 **Base enemiga- Círculo Polar Antártico**

En el palacete continuo al templo olvidado, la hechicera Lizni realizaba su meditación ya que por medio de ella los guerreros enfrentaban ilusiones de sus enemigos anteriores, no eran ilusiones normales ya que estas se adaptan a la fuerza del que las ve.

Lizni: [con que es cierto, mi amo estuvo en lo correcto, estos tipos vienen del mundo donde él estaba prisionero, saiyajins de los tres presentes dos de ellos tienen un gran potencial, tanto como uno de nuestros generales o más y el guerrero de namek fue en un tiempo el dios de la tierra, aunque pertenece al clan de los guerreros su poder mágico es limitado no se comprara en lo más mínimo con el mío, creo que jugare un rato más con ellos]

 **Biblioteca del palacio**

En la fortaleza conjunta al palacete de la hechicera, dos generales conversaban en la biblioteca bebiendo licor.

Bolgan: ¿supiste que el amo le permitió a la hechicera jugar con nuestro enemigo?

Lo decía Bolgan que era uno general del olvido, el era un hombre de pelo castaño, ojos cafés de tez trigueña, de una considerable altura y ligeramente musculoso.

Jeycen: no por favor cuéntame

Bolgan: esta luchando en contra de esos cuatro

Jeycen: ¿deberás? Debe estar utilizando sus poderes mágicos

Bolgan: estas en lo correcto y ¿quieres otro trago?

Jeycen: si compañero te acepto otro

Bolgan: la hechicera tiene como encargo averiguar la mayor información posible de nuestros enemigos

Jeycen: con que fin hacer eso con nosotros es más que suficiente, podríamos ir a matarlos en este mismo instante

Bolgan: estas queriendo insinuar que no estas de acuerdo con las ordenes de nuestro señor

Jeycen: no me malinterpretes solo buscaba el camino más rápido

Bolgan: se muy bien que tienes ansias por batallas ya llegara nuestro momento mi amigo

Jeycen: brindemos por las futuras victorias

\- ¡SALUD! -decían al unisonó

 **Dimensión 1- Kame House**

En esta casa donde han ocurrido tantos sucesos en la vida de los guerreros, en su interior se hallaban conversando maestro y discípulo, conversando un tema muy delicado debido a la seriedad en sus rostros.

: ya veo es algo muy grave, gravísimo y por lo que me cuentas ni los muchachos podrán contra ese enemigo

Krilin: bueno es una conjetura del supremo Kaiosama y dijeron que hoy en la noche hay que reunirse en la casa de Bulma

: lo más probable que ya hayan decidido cual será el quinto guerrero que ira a esa dimensión a combatir

Krilin: me pregunto ¿a quien elegirán? Si tomaran la decisión correcta

: de eso no debemos dudar ya que los supremos kaiosamas sabrán hacer una sensata elección

Krilin: probablemente eligan a Goten y Trunks ya que son los mas fuertes

: eso lo sabremos en la reunión

-desde luego que si

: ¡COMO!

Krilin: ¡PERO SI ES!

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando los dos oyeron una voz ya conocida por ellos, se trataba ni nada mas ni nada menos que el maestro Karin que era acompañado por Yayirobe.

: hola ¿Cómo han estado?

Yayirobe: hola amigos

: maestro Karin no lo esperaba por aquí ¿Qué lo trae a mi casa?

Krilin: me imagino que esta enterado de lo acontecido

: desde luego que sí, se que las esferas desaparecieron y que fueron en búsqueda de ellas y que el enemigo en cuestión es inimaginablemente poderoso, bueno es mi punto de vista

Krilin: espero que así sea si no nuestros amigos estarán perdidos

Yayirobe: como sea nosotros venimos a traerles esto

El pelinegro saco de su ropa una bolsa que contenía semillas del ermitaño y se las lanzo a krilin.

Krilin: pero

Yayirobe: son semillas del ermitaño las últimas dos que quedan

M. Karin: el guerrero que sea enviado a esa dimensión deberá llevárselas consigo

: digame maestro, usted vendrá a la reunión esta noche

M. Karin: no será necesario desde la torre veré lo que sucede ahí

Krilin: le agradezco por las semillas maestro

M. Karin: no es nada, ah otra cosa Kamisama que una vez que sea elegido el quinto guerrero, fueran todos al templo sagrado que ahí les comunicaría otro asunto, hagan el favor de avisar al resto

Krilin: lo haremos maestro

Yayirobe: bueno eso es todo nosotros nos vamos

: que le vaya bien maestro muchas gracias por las semillas

El gato y el pelinegro asintieron y salieron fuera de la casa, dejando algo desconcertados y mas preocupados a Roshi y Krilin.

Yayirobe: oye dime porque no le dijiste la verdad

M. Karin: ¿de que hablas? De lo que dije del enemigo

Yayirobe: sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso, no te hagas el tonto

M. Karin: como te dije antes ese asunto prefiero que lo sepan por medio de los supremos kaiosamas

Yayirobe: sigo insistiendo que el merecía saber sobre el tema tiene derechos

M. Karin: puede que tengas razón, pero de todas formas la decisión fue tomada y el guerrero ya seleccionado no puede negarse, ya que no sola esa dimensión corre peligro sino todas las existentes incluyendo esta

Yayirobe: haz lo que quieras yo ya te dije lo que pienso

Entonces sin mediar palabras ambos subieron a la auto nave de Yayirobe y tomaron rumbo hacia la Torre de Karin.

 **Dimensión 2- Zona desértica**

En esta zona arenosa mas precisamente en el cielo se escuchaban fuertes impactos y los estruendos eran causados por tres individuos y se puede observar como Piccoro y Gohan atacaban con veloces ataques que el demonio rosado solo los esquivaba y en una atrapo la patada del nameku y lo ataco con un puñetazo en la el rostro que lo aleja pero el joven saiyajin lo ataca con repetidos puñetazos que el demonio solo alcanzo bloquear solo unos cuantos ya que unos golpes le dieron en el costado izquierdo y una patada en lateral derecho de la cabeza que lo hace retroceder pero cuando iba a atacar al saiyajin, el demonio fue tomado por los pies por los brazos de Piccoro y Boo se distrajo en lo cual Gohan aprovecho el momento.

Gohan: ¡MASENKOOOOOOOOO!

Un sonoro y poderosoataqueimpacto completamente al demonio rosado y al disiparse todo el humo pudieron ver como al demonio le faltaba la parte superior del cuerpo, quedando solamente las piernas, el namekiano se posiciono a lado de su discípulo y observaron como este se regeneraba como era esperado sin muestra de haber sufrido daño alguno.

Boo: los felicito tienen muy buena coordinación al atacar

Gohan: como esperaba mi ataque no resulto

Piccoro: pues claro que no funcionaria ya que lo tenemos en nuestra vista no es real

Gohan: si lo note desde un principio, hay que averiguar quién está detrás, pero ¿Qué sugiere señor Piccoro?

Piccoro: quiero que pelees con el y lo distraigas yo hare todo lo posible por localizar al creador de este espejismo

Gohan: esta bien se lo encargo

Boo: ¡YA DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Gohan: ¡MALDICION!

El demonio ataco a Gohan y este freno el puño con una mano y con su otra mano atrapo una patada del rosado guerrero, y los dos desaparecieron y por todos lados se escuchaban fuerte sonidos de golpes dando a entender que luchaban en los alrededores y por la onda de los ataques provocaban tormentas de arena y las pirámides cercanas se derrumbaban, mientras Piccoro con sus ojos cerrados comenzó a concentrarse para ubicar al ilusionista, mientras que por otro lado de lo alto del cielo el hibrido saiyajin caía producto de un golpe propinado por Boo pero el joven colocando las manos en la arena da media vuelta con su cuerpo y se redirecciona hacia el demonio dándole un potente golpe en la quijada y cuando Gohan intento golpearlo moviéndose velozmente a su ubicación pero el demonio desaparece antes que pudiera tocarlo y la secuencia se repetí por parte de ambos guerreros, mientras que el guerrero de namek intentaba por todo los medios posibles localizar al autor del espejismo enfrente de ellos, mientras Piccoro se concentraba múltiples imágenes de habitantes pasaban por su mente pero fue interrumpido al que el demonio apareció justo en frente de él y este estuvo por golpearlo pero su joven discípulo lo tomo por el cuello y se lo llevo volando hacia el cielo y así dejando a su maestro para que este continúe detectando, Gohan continuo su trayecto y se direcciono en picada para poder estrellar a Boo contra al suelo y al momento exacto suelta al demonio y este se estrella contra el arenoso suelo violentamente.

Gohan: ¡SEÑOR PICCORO APROVECHE AHORA!

Piccoro: ¡DISTRAELO LO MAS QUE PUEDAS!

Gohan: ¡SI!

El hibrido saiyajin comenzó a disparar de sus manos varias y varias ráfagas de energía que impactaban en el cráter donde cayó el villano.

 **Japón- Campo de golf**

El tranquilo campo aun era lugar de combate para los dos saiyajins donde el mayor atacaba a su hermano menor con contundentes patadas que Goku en el estado de super saiyajin le comenzaba a dar dificultades poder evadirlas y sin poder evitarlo recibió una fuerte patada en el abdomen que hizo que se hincara levemente para después recibir un codazo en la espalda que lo hace caer de cara contra el césped, el saiyajin mayor intenta apuñalar a su hermano con su mano pero Goku se da la vuelta en el suelo y detiene con ambas manos el ataque de Raditz y este con una barrida hace caer a su atacante para luego tomarlo de ambas piernas y girar a una rápida velocidad y en un momento soltarlo violentamente, el saiyajin mayor volo por los aires por unos segundos y al detenerse no pudo defenderse de Goku que este lo recibió con certeros y veloces golpes en abdomen y rostro para después darle un fuerte ataque con ambas manos juntas que lo aventaron contra el suelo creando un cráter, a pocos segundos el sujeto se reincorporo como si no hubiese sentido dolor alguno y tomo uno de los tantos banderines del campo del golf.

Goku: [¿Qué pensara hacer ahora este sujeto?]

Raditz: mmjmjmm así que ese es el poder de un súper saiyajin, por favor, ni siquiera estas peleando con todo tu poder, dime porque no peleas con el nivel que usaste para matar a Vladimir

Goku: si sabes de lo que soy capaz no hay necesidad de que te lo demuestre, ha de ser franco no requiero más poder para ganar esta pelea

Raditz: tonto ingenuo podrías lamentarlo si no lo haces

Goku: te diré algo

Raditz: mmm

Goku: ¿Por qué? No te apareces en frente de mí y con gusto te mostrare mis poderes o me tienes miedo?

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del saiyajin mayor, este solo se limito a sonreír y cuando alzo el banderín un relámpago cayó sobre el objeto y este se volvió una lanza de acero.

Sin embargo Goku percibió un ki y cuando volteo a ver la dirección de dónde provino sintió como el metal rozo su mejilla provocando un leve corte en ella y al mirar vio como los ojos de Raditz brillaban de un color rojo y miles de lanzas aparecían flotando a su alrededor y fueron lanzadas en contra del saiyajin mejor que lo único que hizo fue evadirlas sin ya que estas al ser esquivadas volvían hacia el sin poder tener la oportunidad de contraatacar.

 **Dimensión 1- Corporación Capsula**

Ya era de noche y en la mansión Brief, todos los guerreros estaban reunidos por petición de los dioses supremos donde en cuestión de minutos se les mencionaría quien será el guerrero de refuerzo.

Tenshin Han: y díganme muchachos ¿tienen idea de quién podrá ser el elegido?

Yamcha: para ser directo no tengo idea ten

Krilin: solo espero que no me elijan a mí

Yamcha: vamos Krilin, no me digas que tienes miedo

Krilin: no es eso, sino que hace tiempo no he entrenado nada y estoy fuera de forma, no creo que sea de ayuda en la pelea

Mr. Satan: pienso que Boo será el elegido es fuerte y valiente y con el de su lado tendrán la victoria asegurada

Señala el campeón del mundo a que comía varios baldes de helado de distinto sabores, la atención de todos fue desviada a la repentina llegada de los deidades del universo.

Anciano Kaiosama: lamentamos el retraso muchachos

Kibitoshin: la razón de la demora fue que pudimos entablar contacto con los guerreros

Bulma: ¡DE VERAS! Quiero hablar con Vegeta

Kibitoshin: calma señora Bulma, aunque quisiera de aquí no se podría realizar

Krilin: y eso ¿Por qué?

Anciano Kaiosama: es simple, solo en el mundo supremo podemos hacerlo ya que la conexion en ambas dimensiones es más fuerte ahí

Kibitoshin: cuando hablemos con ellos, les comunicare todo lo que nos cuenten a nosotros sin omitir detalle alguno

Tenshin han: supremo Kaiosama tengo entendido que hoy nos dirá a quien eligieron de todos nosotros

Anciano Kaiosama: estas en la correcto jovencito, pero antes de decir el nombre del guerrero, quiero que todos se preparen para un posible ataque a nuestra tierra

Yamcha: quiere decir que estamos también en peligro

Kibitoshin: es una suposición nuestra pero no vendría mal que se prepararan cual fuera el caso

Tenshin han: entendido lo haremos, estaremos todos alerta ante cualquier posible amenaza

Anciano Kaiosama: ya planteado ese punto, es hora de decirles el nombre del quinto guerrero elegido, luego de haberlo pensando mucho Shin, debatimos y decidimos que este guerrero es el más apto no solo por su fuerza sino por su peculiar característica y creo que será de gran ayuda en la batalla

Chaotz: ya díganos quien es por favor

Anciano Kaiosama: bueno su nombre es….

Un ambiente de incertidumbre llenaba en la sala, todos miraban al anciano esperando que de él salga el nombre del guerrero.

Anciano Kaiosama: su nombre es la androide 18

Tanto como los guerreros y la susodicha quedaron impresionados más el androide ya que ella no contaba con que fuera elegida dentro de todos, pero su esposo fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Krilin: Supremo Kaiosama, ¿cree que es correcta su decisión?

Anciano Kaiosama: ¿Qué quieres decir? dudas acaso de la decisión de un ser supremo

Krilin: no, no es eso sino que mi esposa y yo hace tiempo que no peleamos y tampoco entramos, solo nos dedicamos al cuidado de nuestra hija

Mr. Satán: una consulta si Krilin no está conforme con esa decisión, podrían enviar a Boo, el es muy poderoso y valiente

Kibitoshin: también pensamos en el señor pero decidimos que es mejor que se quede en esta dimensión ya que por el momento es el guerrero más fuerte de este mundo.

Mr. Satán: no lo había visto de ese punto

Anciano Kaiosama: aparte sería un error táctico enviarlo

Yamcha: también tenemos a Goten y Trunks, ellos también son increíbles si se fusionan pueden ser imparables

Anciano Kaiosama: claro que estoy consciente de las habilidades de los pequeños pero considero que se queden aquí con ustedes, eso será lo mejor

Krilin: podría ir yo en lugar de 18

N°18: espera Krilin

Krilin: 18, yo

N°18: creo que soy yo quien debe decidir si ir o no y creo por lo visto no tengo opción para negarme

Anciano Kaiosama: no tomes nuestra decisión como una orden sino que comprendas la situación y entiendas el porqué fuiste elegida y el compromiso que conlleva el pelear por ese mundo y por el bien de este

N°18: en un principio me hubiese negado pero comprendo que si nuestros amigos son derrotados el mal vendrá hacia aquí y ocurrirá lo mismo

Krilin: aun sigo pensando que...

: Krilin no debes preocuparte tanto, ella estará bien, no olvides que Goku está ahí también y con la ayuda de 18 las cosas pueden resultar más favorables para ellos

N°18: acepto ir a combatir, solo díganme cuando partimos

Kibitoshin: hoy mismo nos acompañara al templo de Kamisama antes de venir con nosotros al mundo supremo

N°18: ¿Qué haremos ahí?

Anciano Kaiosama: a su tiempo lo sabrás, lo único que te diré que sacaremos provecho a que posees energía ilimitada

N°18: de acuerdo pongamos no en camino al templo

La rubia se acerco a los seres supremos ya lista para partir con ellos pero antes de eso su esposo se acerco al grupo.

Krilin: 18 estás segura de lo que acabas de decidir

N°18: ya es una decisión tomada y nada hará que cambie de idea

Kibitoshin: cuando terminemos lo que tenemos que hacer en el templo podrán venir a despedir a la señorita 18

N°18: no te preocupes por mí, mañana nos vemos en el templo sagrado

Sin nada para decir la androide beso en la mejilla a su esposo y se retiro con los supremos Kaiosamas dejando a un krilin totalmente estupefacto por la situación.

 **Barcelona- España**

En terrenos europeos el combate entre el pseudo demonio y el príncipe de los saiyajins estaba en pausa donde ambos se miraban detenidamente como analizando quien atacaría a quien primero.

Freezer: no peleas nada mal mi querido Vegeta

Pero el saiyajin hizo caso omiso y expulsando más poder se lanza a toda velocidad con un potente puñetazo que Freezer bloquea con su antebrazo y acto seguido el saiyajin ataca con rápidos golpes que el demonio del frio esquiva y contraataca de la misma forma chocando puños y piernas, pero en un ataque sorpresivo el cuerpo de Freezer se hace humo y Vegeta lo traspasa y recibí en la nuca un codazo propinado por el demonio, el saiyajin reacciona dándose vuelta golpeándole con una patada en la mandíbula, seguido de un codazo en el abdomen pero cuando el guerrero quiso continuar el ataque, Freezer esquiva el ataque y enrosca con su cola el cuello de Vegeta lo aprieta tan fuerte que le impide poder liberarse, el demonio aprovecha eso y lo golpea consecutivamente en el rostro haciendo que sangra brotara de la nariz y de la boca, sin embargo el saiyajin golpea con su cabeza al demonio liberándose y de una patada en el abdomen lo aleja haciendo que este caiga contra un edificio derrumbándolo, a pesar de no sentir el ki de su contrincante pudo desviar un rayo mortal de Freezer que fue lanzado a sus espaldas y ahí de nuevo iniciaron intercambio de golpes nuevamente, donde el demonio recibió un puñetazo en el abdomen, el demonio responde con un golpe en el rostro del saiyajin y este lo contraataca con un patada en el cuello y Freezer con su cabeza lo golpea al príncipe y acto seguido lo toma del brazo y lo lanza con mucha fuerza para que se estrelle contra el suelo, el demonio carga en sus manos una bola de energía y vuela hacia el saiyajin para impactársela pero este se detiene antes de estrellarse y desvía de un manotazo la esfera de energía, Freezer lo golpea de un cabezazo en el mentón y el saiyajin cae al suelo haciendo un surco en la tierra, el demonio lo impacta haciendo que choque contra varios edificios uno tras otro, Vegeta de un rodillazo en el estomago logra tomarlo y chocar su rostro varias veces contra un edificio hasta derrumbarlo, luego lo lanza hacia el aire y reaparece en el cielo para golpearlo con ambas manos en la cabeza de Freezer, en lo cual este por el golpe traspasa un edificio y impacta fuertemente en el asfalto, el saiyajin al ver que su bata del hotel estaba desgarrada se la quita, quedando con un short deportivo de color azul.

Vegeta: ¡ACABARE CONTIGO SABANDIJA! ¡TOMA! ¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!

Freezer: ¡AJAJAJAJAAAAJA NO ME HARAS NADA!

El demonio del frio puso sus manos hacia delante para detener el ataque, pero no espero que este fuera tan fuerte haciendo que este se hundiera en el suelo más y más hasta que la técnica exploto.

Freezer: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

L a explosión levanto mucho humo y el saiyajin buscaba con su vista a su enemigo pero no lo hallaba por ningún lado.

Vegeta: te lo merecías gusano

Freezer: eso no estuvo nada mal, querido Vegeta

Vegeta: ¡QUE!

Cuando el saiyajin volteo vi al emperador del mal, vio que él no tenía signo alguno de haber recibido daño por los ataque recientes.

Freezer: espero que aun tengas energías, porque esto se pone divertido

Vegeta: [maldita sea, no puedo seguir derrochando energía, debo hallar a la sabandija que está detrás de esto, pero ¡YAA!]

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando ya que Freezer lo ataca sin piedad de un rodillazo en la nariz que debido a la velocidad que fue atacado no pudo esquivar el ataque, el impacto del golpe lo hizo volar pero el saiyajin sacudió su rostro para desaturdirse y logro esquivar varios ataques por parte de Freezer, el saiyajin logra conectarle un golpe en el mentón y tomarlo de su cola para lanzarlo a estrellarse contra el suelo, sin embargo como era de esperar se levanta como si nada y ataca al saiyajin con rayos mortales donde el guerrero vuela hacia su enemigo esquivando y bloqueando uno que otro rayo, cuando lo tiene lo suficientemente cerca lo ataca con rápida patada que el demonio esquiva agachándose y este intenta golpear con un codazo a Vegeta pero lo frena con su mano izquierda el ataque pero otro ataque hace que el saiyajin se aleje unos centímetros, Freezer lo vuelve atacar pero detiene ambos puños en sus manos haciendo y los dos ejercen tal fuerza que el suelo donde están parados se hunde formando un profundo cráter, destellos de electricidad salen de las manos del saiyajin ya que el poder que usaba era descomunal.

Freezer: veo que tiene un enorme potencial

Vegeta: eres un estúpido te impresionas con tan poco, esto no es mi máximo poder

Freezer: pero, ¿Quién lo diría? el orgulloso príncipe de la raza saiyajin se llegara a compadecer de un mocoso y de su padre, ¿eres en verdad un guerrero saiyajin?

Vegeta: guarda silencio insecto, ya me estoy cansado con tus indagaciones, lo único que estas provocando que quiere buscarte y arrancarte la cabeza

Freezer: aunque lo intentes no lo lograras ya que los sujetos como tu solo usan el cerebro para pelear y no para pensar

Vegeta: no eres más que un granuja que tiene de enfrentarse al gran Vegeta

Freezer: no hay necesidad de eso ya que no seré yo quien te de muerte y algo que siempre serás, es que nunca podrás sobrepasar a tu amigo Kakarotto

Al escuchar esas frases dichas por su oponente, el príncipe estallo en ira y elevando más su ki, ataca con un gancho derecho, seguido de una combinación de golpes y patadas para luego de un puñetazo ascendente lo envía volando hacia arriba pero el demonio da una vuelta por los aires y coloca sus manos como preparando un nuevo ataque.

Freezer: ya me aburrí de esta tonta pelea, ¡ASI QUE MUEREEE!

Vegeta: ¡ESO NO SERA SUFICIENTE PARA EL SAIYAJIN N°1!, toma, ¡GALICK HOOOO

 **Casa Mapple**

En el jardín de la entrada de la casa, la diclonius mayor aguardaba la llegada de Goku y compañía, sus pensamientos eran tan profundos que al notar que alguien toco su hombro, ella por impulso tomo de la mano a quien la toco y lo levanto por los aires con sus vectores lanzándolo al suelo delante suyo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kouta.

Kouta: oye ay, ay, ay ¿Por qué tan agresiva?

Lucy: ¡KOUTA! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastime mucho? me asustaste y por eso te ataque, discúlpame por favor

La diclonius ayuda a levantarse a su amigo y continúan su plática, sin antes ella volver a disculparse por su acción.

Lucy: de veras lo siento mucho

Kouta: olvídalo, no te culpo por todo lo que has pasado esa reacción en ti es natural, yo debí avisarte que estaba detrás de ti

Lucy: a decir verdad creí que ustedes estaban dormidos

Kouta: los demás si lo están, solo que yo iba por un vaso por agua y te vi parada aquí, ¿esperas la llegada de los muchachos?

Lucy: si, que otra cosa podría ser

Kouta: son muy experimentos en las peleas, por lo poco que los conozco, ya han pasado por esto, estarán bien

Lucy: eso lo sabremos cuando regresen

Sin mediar palabra alguna, la diclonius fijo su vista la cielo cubiertos de muchas estrellas, como esperando que de ahí vuelvan a los que ahora considera amigos.

 **Zona Desértica**

En este lugar el combate entre el hibrido saiyajin y el demonio rosado aun seguía en pie, Gohan por su parte no cesaba en disparar energía, al lugar a donde había aventado al Boo, mientras que Piccoro aun continuaba en la búsqueda de su verdadero enemigo. Pero sin que no lo notara, el ser mágico estaba regenerándose a las espaldas del guerrero namekiano, pero el saiyajin intuyo eso y apareció detrás del demonio dándole un golpe martillo que lo alejo de su maestro.

Piccoro: ¡TE ENCONTRE! ¡MAKANKOSAPPO!

El ataque del guerrero se dirigió hacia el cielo y perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Gohan: ¡BIEN HECHO SEÑOR PICCORO!

La técnica de Piccoro viajo por todo la zona desértica, pasando por varios países, algunas personas que veian desde lejos, creían que se trataba de una estrella fugaz por la gran velocidad a la que iba, luego de un largo trayecto, el espiral de energía llego en las zonas heladas ya acercándose a su objetivo.

 **Base enemiga- Círculo Polar Antártico**

En un pequeño palacete ubicado por detrás del jardín de la fortaleza enemiga, en una sala la hechicera realizaba la meditación que por medio de ella creaba alucinaciones a los guerreros, cuando de la nada un ataque golpea el techo del salón y ingresa, la general nota eso y bloquea con un escudo el ataque, el ataque rebota en la barrera de energía, pero la general se confió más de la cuenta ya que no supuso que la técnica efectuada no pararía hasta golpear a su objetivo, la mujer reacciono a tiempo y evadió el ataque, pero consiguió el nameku hacerle un leve daño, ya que de la sien de la mujer caía un delgado y fino hilo de sangre, ya habiendo conseguido su meta, la técnica rompió una pared y salió direccionada hacia el cielo nuevamente, la general se toco la sien y vio su sangre y al comprobarlo sus ojos brillaron en un rojo carmesí intenso y se disponía a continuar pero una voz en su mente la interrumpió en su proceder.

Amo: ((detente Lizni ya es suficiente))

Lizni: ((amo es usted, dígame ¿Por qué quiere que me detenga?

Amo: ((ya deberías saberlo, ya te has divertido bastante, y yendo a lo importante))

Lizni: ((respecto a lo de la esfera restante, no nada averigüe, a pesar que excave en su mentes no encontré nada, por lo visto ellos desconocen su paradero))

Amo: ((no importa ya la encontraremos a su tiempo, pero por el momento suspende tu show con esas basuras))

Lizni: ((como ordene mi señor))

Cuando se dio por terminada la conversación telepática, la hechicera salió del salón, dirigiéndose hacia su pequeño templo y al ingresar dentro, cerró las puertas y camino hacia el fondo del salón, donde al correr unas cortinas rojas, había una gran pileta y al estar frente a ella, la general comenzó a quitarse el uniforme militar quedando totalmente desnuda, la pelo cobrizo tenía un cuerpo bien definido como si fuera tallado a mano, su estatura era media, delgada con senos firmes y algo voluptuosos, trasero redondo, su vientre era plano nada marcado como el resto de sus compañeros que en su mayoría son musculosos, bajo las pequeñas escaleras de la piscina donde el agua cubrió sus muslos y su delicada piel blanca era totalmente empapada al sumergirse completamente.

Lizni: [maldito nameku, pudo localizarme sin problema alguno y todo fue debido que él posee algún arte mágica aunque no se compara conmigo en absoluto, pero está bien así por el momento, sin embargo este pequeño rascuño que me hizo lo pagara, nadie lastima mi hermoso cuerpo y vive para contarlo]

 **Barcelona- España**

Vegeta: ¡GALICK HOOOOOO!

El saiyajin disparo su ataque contra Freezer, pero antes que los poderes chocaran, una luz blanca y cegadora se presento deslumbrando todo, Vegeta al ver eso se tapo los ojos y al abrirlo nuevamente lo siguiente que vio lo dejo confundido.

Vegeta: ¡QUE NO PUEDE SER!, la ciudad juraría que fue destruida

El lugar donde combatió momento anterior es decir la ciudad no mostraba signo de batallas, el saiyajin de los aires observaba todos los edificios, casas en buen estado y los peatones que habían solo caminaban normalmente, pero observo su cuerpo y vio que tiene las heridas de la pelea y al percatarse de que ya no había peligro, deshizo su transformación.

Vegeta: ¡QUE DIABLO PASO AQUÍ!, ¿acaso fue todo una ilusión?, pero era tan real, desde un principio sabía que no era el canalla de Freezer, aunque el que me hizo ver todo esto no es un insecto ordinario

 **Zona Desértica**

Por los cielos del pasaje arenoso, el joven saiyajin cargaba un masenko en contra de Boo, pero antes de que lo tocara, un flash blanco cegó tanto al joven saiyajin y al namek, cuando el panorama se aclaro, se encontraron con un desierto tal como cuando habían llegado, las estructuras y pirámides intactas sin rastros algunos de la reciente batalla.

Gohan: pero ¿Cómo?

Piccoro: esto no me sorprende en absoluto, jamás hubo oponente alguno delante de nosotros

Gohan: pero usted pudo dañarle, ya que las ilusión de Boo se desvaneció

Piccoro: pudo detectar su energía, aunque fue por unos segundos, pero me basto eso para poder atacarlo

Gohan: ¿quisiera saber quien hizo esto?

Piccoro: ya lo sabremos a su tiempo, pero por la manera que fuimos atacados no era para matarnos, sino para investigarnos

Gohan: ¿investigarnos? Supongo que es para saber nuestras capacidades

Piccoro: si puede ser, pero también para indagar en nuestras mentes si sabemos acerca de la otra esfera, bueno esa es una teoría solamente

Gohan: todo es posible no debemos descartar nada, a propósito ¿no cree que es hora de volver a la casa?

Piccoro: si, volvamos en este instante

Maestro y discípulo retomaron su regreso a la casa donde decidieron quedarse hospedados.

 **Campo de golf- Japón**

El saiyajin mayor aun seguía evadiendo las lanzas, y ya en su rostro se percibía la frustración de no poder moverse, pero cuando dispuso incrementar mas su poderes para liberarse, una luz blanca se hizo presente y el saiyajin se cubrió en forma de cruz con sus brazos, cuando todo se aclaro, lentamente bajo sus brazos y quedo consternado al ver tal escena ante sus ojos.

Goku: ¿Cómo? Este lugar esta tal cual, que cuando comenzó la pelea

El saiyajin mayor se observo a sí mismo y vio su cuerpo con las leves heridas de su reciente combate y supuso que lo ocurrido fue tan real como irreal a la vez

Goku: [no me explico quien está detrás de todo esto, pero apuesto que es un sujeto mas habilidoso de lo fue Babidi con respecto a la magia, algo debió de ocurrir ya que la ilusión desapareció]

El pelinegro volvió a su estado base y al percibir el ki de Vegeta, se teletransporto para encontrase con el.

 **Barcelona- España**

Vegeta: bueno es una pérdida de tiempo en pensar quien creaba las ilusiones, volveré al hotel

El príncipe estuvo por regresar, pero la repentina llegada de su eterno rival, detuvo su marcha.

Goku: ¡VEGETA!

Vegeta: ¿Qué haces aquí, Kakarotto?

Goku: sentí tu ki también en la lejanía, a ti te paso igual

Vegeta: hablas del gusano que nos hizo ver trucos de carnaval

Goku: Vegeta, ya tú debes saber que no eran algo ordinario, nunca nos enfrentamos a algo como esto

Vegeta: hum, ¿a qué va todo esto? No me digas que tuviste miedo Kakarotto, porque de no ser así, no entiendo tu presencia aquí

Goku: lo que iba a pedirte, que momentos como este, sería mejor permanecer todos unidos, debido a que desconocemos cual será el siguiente paso que darán nuestros amigos

Vegeta: creo habértelo dicho aquella noche Kakarotto, no pienso pasar las 24 horas del día viéndote la cara

Goku: sabes bien que eso no pasaría, si vienes conmigo no tienes obligación de cruzar palabra conmigo, yo solo te sugiero la idea, ya que es mejor que dormir en las calles

Vegeta: de todos modos preferiría las calles, además tengo dinero y me estoy hospedando en un hotel, para que no piensas mal no se lo robe a nadie lo obtuve legalmente, así que si no tienes nada que decir yo me ¡LARGO!

El malhumorado saiyajin dándole la espalda a Goku, se retiro de su ubicación dirigiéndose al lugar donde reside, dejando a su rival pensante y este a poco segundos dio una sonrisa al ver alejarse a Vegeta, como pareciéndole lo más normal la forma de actuar del príncipe de los saiyajins.

Goku: creo que yo hare lo mismo, Picorro y Gohan están bien y ellos se están dirigiendo de vuelta a casa

El pelinegro coloco dos dedos en su frente para acto seguido desaparecer del lugar en donde estaba.

 **Casa Mapple**

La pelirosa aun permanecía despierta pero en esta ocasión estaba dando vueltas por el jardín pero ella se dio un susto tal que provoco que se cayera al suelo de manera chistosa golpeándose el trasero de manera cómica debido a la repentina aparición del pelinegro.

Lucy: ¡OYE GOKU, PORQUE ME ASUSTAS DE ESA FORMA!

Goku: ay discúlpame no quería asustarte, ¿te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo?

Lucy: ¡NO NADA ESTOY BIEN!

Goku: déjame que te ayude a levantarte

Lucy: no es nada puedo sola

La diclonius mayor se veía molesta y no porque se había golpeado sino por el hecho de que la preocupación que sintió por el pelinegro y mas la naturalidad con la que él le hablaba, le resultaba algo molesto ya que no entendía como alguien que volvía de combatir pudiera estar con tanta tranquilidad como si no tuviera miedo a morir.

Lucy: por cómo te ves, de nuevo fuiste a luchar

Goku: jaajaja si podría decirse que fue una pelea

Lucy: ¿podría?

Goku: es que resulta que el sujeto con el que peleaba era mi hermano fallecido y a la vez no lo era

Lucy: ¿Cómo? no lo entiendo

Goku: que en realidad no pelee con nadie, solo era una ilusión óptica

Lucy: ahora entiendo mejor, entonces ese extraño ser rosado también lo era

Goku: ser rosado, ¿hablas de majin boo?

Lucy: cree….

La joven fue interrumpida con la llegada del hibrido saiyajin y del Piccoro a la casa.

Gohan: ¡PAPA!

Goku: hijo, Piccoro que bueno que han vuelto

Gohan: padre, parece que tu también fuiste atacado al igual que nosotros

Goku: si eso le estaba contando a Lucy y en mi caso fue una ilusión de mi hermano Raditz

Piccoro: tu hermano eh, a nosotros nos ataco una de Boo malvado

Goku: también fui a ver a Vegeta y al también le paso igual, pero no quiso entrar en detalles solo se fue a donde se hospeda

Piccoro: ese engreído jamás cambiara

Los guerreros conversaban entre ellos de sus combates, mientras que por su parte la diclonius se mantenía al margen de la conversación y poco a poco el sol comenzó a dar vestigios de querer ir saliendo, dando comienzo a un nuevo día en la vida de todos. Las horas habían pasado y los habitantes de la casa disfrutaron de un buen desayuno a excepción de Piccoro que prefiero ir a otro sitio más alejado a meditar, mientras que Nana y Mayu ya listas para ir a la escuela salían de la casa despidiéndose y en el camino ambas platicaban.

Nana: odio los días miércoles, desde que nos castigaron tenemos que limpiar el salón al terminar las clases

Mayu: no habría sucedido si no durmieras tanto en plenas clases

Nana: no tenias porque decir eso, que mala eres

Mayu: jaajajjaja y no olvides que tenemos clases de deportes por la tarde

Nana: si mas trabajo para hacer, eso quiere decir que volveremos muy tarde a casa

 **Laboratorio- Kamakura**

Un helicóptero descendía y aterrizaba en unos de los tantos helipuertos del centro de investigación y al abrirse la puerta un hombre corpulento calvo ingresa al reciento, su vestimenta era la de un hombre de negocios y este atravesó un pasillo y al llegar a una doble puerta, llamo a ella y hasta que una voz del otro lado de lio permiso para entrar, el hombre ingreso.

Saichi: permiso señor quiero informarle que hemos traído a N°4

J. Kakuzawa: excelente, preparen a nuestros hombres en la tarde atacaremos y usaremos a N°4 para nuestro fin

Saichi: señor si me es permitido preguntar, a N°7 una vez capturada y haber conseguido nuestro objetivo, ¿la conservaremos?

J. Kakuzawa: desde luego que no, una diclonius minusválida no nos sirve de nada, aquí lo primordial es capturar a Lucy

Saichi: fue una gran inversión dejar con vida a N°4, pese a su mala conducta y rehusarse continuamente a los experimentos, incluiso había oído en las instalaciones de europea que podría llegar a ser mas fuerte que Lucy

J. Kakuzawa: y no escuchaste mal, es verdad tiene un enorme potencial y fue por eso que con ella no fuimos tan rigurosos con su confinamiento

Saichi: y dígame señor, ¿Qué le prometió a ese diclonius a cambio de que nos ayudara atrapar a Lucy?

J. Kakuzawa: su libertad

Saichi: ¡QUEE!

 **Dimensión 1- Templo de Kamisama**

En el palacio del dios de la tierra el sol ya había salido y el ayudante del dios realizaba las cotidianas tareas del día, limpieza y el cuidado de las plantas del lugar, y del interior salía la bella androide rubia vestida de la misma forma en la que activada por el pero a diferencia que su chaqueta de jean no tenía el logotipo de la patrulla roja.

Mr. Popo: muy buenos días señoritas

N°18: buen día Popo y dime y Kamisama

Mr. Popo: el Kamisama aun continua descansado ya muy pronto despertara

N°18: parece que el entrenamiento que me dio en la noche lo dejo muy agotado, de todos modos ayudara bastante cuando nos quedemos sin semillas del ermitaño

Mr. Popo: fue por eso que la eligieron como la quinta guerrera ya que tienes anergias ilimitadas serás de gran ayuda

N°18: aprender la técnica de la curación será de vital importancia en esta posible y dura batalla que libraremos

Al poco tiempo el actual dios de la tierra se unió a la conversación que mantenían su ayudante y la androide.

Dende: muy buenos días amigo Popo y 18

N°18: buenos días

Mr. Popo: buen día, es una hermosa mañana Kamisamas

Dende: sí que lo es, a propósito señorita 18, ¿hoy usted viajara al mundo supremo?

N°18: si, el supremo Kaiosama vendrá por mí esta tarde

Dende: trate de relajarse y descansar el tiempo que quede, porque tengo entendido que el supremo Kaiosama le dará algún entrenamiento

La androide asintió con su cabeza y el dios de la tierra camino a la orilla del templo para contemplar el mundo de abajo.

 **Dimensión 2- Laboratorio Kamakura**

Saichi: ¡QUE!, pero señor no cree que resultara para la comunidad dejar libre tal monstruo

J. Kakuzawa: en estos momentos es lo que menos me preocupa y ahí fuera hay peores engendros que los diclonius, liberar a esta alimaña seria como soltar a una pequeña cucaracha

Saichi: sigo insistiendo que es un peligro

J. Kakuzawa: escucha bien esto yo no te pago para que cuestiones mis decisiones y si no es mucha molestia te pido que la traigas a mí

Saichi: de acuerdo señor

El hombre saco su teléfono para hacer una corta llamada y a pocos minutos por las puertas ingreso unos soldados armados escoltando a una joven adolescente desnuda de cuerpo delgado y armonioso, su piel era pálida y su cabello rosado llegaba hasta los hombros y era de estatura media.

: veo que el dinero invertido tuvo sus frutos

Saichi: sí señor, los brazaletes que tiene puesto N°4 tienen la capacidad e anular el uso de sus vectores y no representar peligro alguno y solo puede ser desactivado con el control remoto que tengo en mis manos

El director tomo en sus manos el aparato y miro a la joven y camino hasta estar a unos pasos enfrente suyo.

: dime mocosa, ¿Qué dirías si en este preciso momento te dejo en libertad?

N°4: dejarme en libertad, de seguro pedirá algo a cambio

J. Kakuzawa: acertaste niña, eres muy perspicaz, necesito un servicio de tu parte

N°4: ¿de qué trata ese servicio?

: quiero que captures a N°7

N°4: numero 7, ¿ella no estaba muerta?

: en un momento lo creímos, pero un inútil que trabajaba para mi le perdono la vida, volviendo a nuestro asunto pendiente, ¿aceptas el trato?

N°4: solo tengo que capturarla, no traerla aquí

: aunque la número 7 haya perdido sus extremidades, aun seria un reto para los soldados, por lo que será tu trabajo derrotarla y una vez lo consigas se te dejara en libertad

N°4: ¿podre usar mis vectores?

: desgraciadamente no, aun no confió en ti, quien dice que no nos traicionarías si en este momento te quitamos los brazaletes

N°4: y no se equivoca si estaría sin esto puesto, probablemente la cabeza de todos ustedes rodarían por el suelo, pero no hare nada ya que se me ha ofrecido mi libertad a cambio de un trabajo, les perdono la vida

: entonces es un hecho, te deseo suerte y otra cosa

N°4: ¿Qué cosa anciano estúpido?

El director camino hacia su escritorio y tomo una barra pequeña de aluminio y al ponerse enfrente de la diclonius, le acertó un fuerte golpe en su abdomen haciendo que ella cayera al suelo poniendo sus manos sobre el piso y tosiendo por la falta de aire.

: no acepto ningún tipo de insolencia hacia mi persona

El viejo le dio otro golpe con la barra en la espalda seguida de una patada que el dejo tirado en el suelo boca arriba y acto seguido les dio señas a los soldados y uno de ellos se acerco con su rifle golpeando a la chica en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

: llévensela, denle una ducha y ropa cuando despierte

Soldado: si señor como ordene

El soldado que la golpeo la cargo sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar sentirte tentado al cargar un cuerpo femenino desnudo e intento tocar con uno de sus dedos su zona intima pero su compañero lo detuvo susurrándole.

Soldado 2: ya tendremos un poco de tiempo para divertirnos con ella

Soldado 1: si es verdad, vámonos

Los soldados salieron de la sala del director y cerrando las puertas tras ellos.

: y bien tu ¿tienes algo mas para decirme?

Saichi: no señor nada más

: entonces puedes largarte

Saichi: si jefe, que tenga buenos días

: ah lo olvidaba felicita al por su innovador invento

Saichi: sí señor, se las daré cuando lo vea

El asistente salió del salón también dejándolo solo al director y este volteo a mirar el paisaje por el gran ventanal.

: liberar a esa escoria de ningún modo, ya que capturar a número 7 será lo último que esa diclonius haga

 **Dimisión 1- Templo de Kamisama**

La tarde ya había caído en el mundo de nuestros héroes, el supremo Kaiosama ya había llegado en busca de la androide y también estaban su marido y su hija en el templo para darse la despedida.

Krilin: no te diré un adiós ya que te volveré a ver

N°18: solo será un hasta luego y mientras tanto cuida mucho a nuestra hija

Krilin: toma son las últimas dos semillas del ermitaño, olvide dártelas el otro día

N°18: muchas gracias te prometo volver

Kibitoshin: ¿ya esta lista señorita?

La rubia asintió y abrazo a su hija dándole un beso en la frente, luego se acerco a su marido abrazándolo fuertemente como si no quisiera cortar el momento.

Maron: cuídate mami te quiero mucho

La androide sonrió a lo dicho por su hija y volteo viendo al supremo Kaiosama como indicándole que era hora de irse, camino y se puso a la par de la deidad.

Dende: mucha suerte señorita

: les deseo muchos éxitos

Kibitoshin: adiós amigos, los tendremos informados de todo, kai kai

El dios desapareció de la vista de los presentes dejando a un Krilin algo impactado por la reciente despedida con su esposa, salió de su trance al sentir que su hija lo tomo de la mano.

Maron: papi, papi, tengo hambre

Krilin: es verdad ya es hora de que comamos algo

Dende: si gustan pueden comer aquí, mr popo por favor

: enseguidas prepares algo

 **Planeta Supremo**

Tanto el supremo como la androide llegaron al lugar, ella miraba a todos lados los paisajes y el cielo y como de lejos se venían varios planetas.

Kibitoshin: este es el mundo supremo

N°18: aquí fue donde se libro el combate final con majin boo

Anciano Kaiosama: estas en lo correcto, que bueno que ya llegaron

N°18: quiero saber, ¿Cuándo iré a esa dimensión?

Anciano Kaiosama: todavía no, Shin debe preparar el portal para que puedas viajar y eso lleva tiempo

N°18: ¿y cuanto tiempo será?

Anciano Kaiosama: aproximadamente 12 horas

N°18: ¡TANTO TIEMPO! ¿Qué hare en esas horas? Mirar al cielo

Kibitoshin: tranquila el supremo Kaiosama tiene algo planeado

Anciano Kaiosama: jovencita yo me encargare de sacar tus poderes ocultos

N°18: ¿mis poderes ocultos?

Anciano Kaiosama: veo que te agrado la idea, el ritual es de 24 horas, pero solo serán 12 horas, pero en ese tiempo algo podremos hacer

N°18: no importa, empecemos de una vez

Anciano Kaiosama: Shin quiero que empieces ya mismo con el ritual y procura hacerlo bien ¿lo entendiste?

Kibitoshin: si antepasado confié en mi

Anciano Kaiosama: bueno ya empezaremos, quiero que te quedes parada en aquel lugar

La rubia hizo caso a la petición del dios supremo y se quedo parada y el anciano en ese instante comenzó a realizar la danza con la que desbloqueo todo el potencial oculto de Gohan, solo que esta vez ayudaría a 18.

N°18: ¿Qué clase de broma esta?

Anciano Kaiosama: guarda silencio que necesito concentrarme en este ritual ya que estaremos así por 12 horas

N°18: ¿y esto ayudara a sacar mis poderes ocultos?

Anciano Kaiosama: desde luego que si, sino pregúntale a Gohan cuando lo veas

La rubia guardo silencio y cerro sus ojos, mientras que el supremo Kaiosama continuo bailando a su alrededor.

 **Dimensión 2- Secundaria Kamakura**

En esta dimensión el atardecer ya había llegado y la mayor parte de los alumnos, profesores y directivos habían hecho abandono del recinto, solo quedaban uno que otro empleado de limpieza y dos jovencitas que les tocaba labores de limpieza y era nada más ni nada menos que Mayu y la diclonius menor.

Mayu: parece que al fin terminamos

Nana: fue mucho trabajo lo de hoy y es más creo que se están abusando

Mayu: mira el lado positivo hoy es el ultimo día que hacemos esto

Las dos jóvenes reían y al salir de la escuela vieron sobrevolándola dos helicópteros, la pelirosa vio eso y se lleno de asombro ya que recordó que en uno de esos ella viajo para capturar a Lucy y supuso de que se trataba, su shock no duro mucho al ver como soldados con ametralladoras habrían fuego en contra de las dos chicas, Nana fue rápida y uso sus vectores para repeler los disparos, la joven miro a su amiga y esta asintiendo entendió que era lo que decía y cuando los soldados hicieron pausa para recargar sus armas, Nana con uno de sus vectores se impulso para subirse al segundo piso de la escuela rompiendo una ventana en su afán de escapar.

Mayu: esos hombres la forma de vestir me recuerdan a la del señor Bando

Nana: lo más probable que sí, pero vamos a ocultarnos

Cuando la pelirosa se asomo por la ventana por reflejo se agacho evadiendo una lluvia de balas disparadas por la ametralladora de un helicóptero, los disparos rompían vidrios del salón toda clase de objetos

La pelirosa le indico a su amiga que continuara agachada y las dos caminaron gateando en el suelo mientras las balas no paraban de ser disparadas, al salir del salón las chicas buscaban donde ocultarse y al llegar al pie de las escaleras se escucharon varios pasos subiendo las escaleras y por los pasos eran como siete soldados armados, ellas retrocedieron y buscaban otra posible salida.

Nana: por favor Mayu quiero que te ocultes dentro de unos de los casilleros

Mayu: pero

Nana: ¡PERO NADA SOLO HAZLO!

Mayu: ¡NANA!

Nana: [debo pensar la forma de cómo alejarlos de aquí]

La diclonius menor al distraerse por evadir disparos de soldados no vio que había tropezado con algo y está al caer al suelo observo bien que era y noto que era un cadáver, más precisamente el de uno de los empleados de limpieza de la escuela pero su rostro palideció no por ver a alguien fallecido sino de la forma en la que había sido asesinado, su cuerpo había sido rebanado cortado por la mitad por algo o alguien.

Nana: una diclonius hay en este edificio pero porque no la percibí y dudo que sea Lucy ella no lastimaría a esta gente

La joven diclonius continuo corriendo por los pasillos subiendo a los pisos superiores buscando así llegar a la azotea pero al doblar a una esquina de un pasillo es golpeada en el rostro con algo invisible que la manda a volar contra un casillero abollándolo por el impacto, ella algo aturdida por el golpe no ve bien quien es solo ve a alguien acercándose, esa persona vestía con botas negras, pantalón de cuero negro y campera del mismo material con una blusa roja escotada y un casco de motociclista cubría su cabeza y portaba en su mano un subfusil de asalto.

He venido por ti N°7- decía la mujer

Nana: ¿eres la diclonius no es así?

Estas en lo cierto soy N°4- decía la diclonius

La joven se quito el casco revelando su rostro, cabello rosa y sus ojos rojos eran acompañados por una mirada sádica. La diclonius menor quiso levantarse pero fue golpeada en el estomago por una patada de la otra diclonius y esta hincaba su pie en el abdomen de la chica.

N°4: si vienes conmigo y si eres obediente será más fácil todo pero de lo contrario si te resistes te ira muy mal pequeñita jajaja

Narrador: Algo totalmente inesperado ha ocurrido Nana se encuentra siendo amenazada por otra diclonius sin saber qué hacer ni como poder pedir ayuda a Goku, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Nana? no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Lied Z

watch?v=ziU36CDT1wU (ending)

watch?v=KpSqpsrRrMA

Avance: Hola soy Goku, ¡QUE! Que Nana está en peligro y que fue secuestrada y no sabemos a dónde la llevaron, ¡YO LA RESCATARE!, no perdonare a los malvados que lastimen niñas inocentes, el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Lied Z será "El secuestro y rescate de Nana"

 **Notas de autor:** bueno este fue el capitulo 6, me fui de la mano fue una ensalada de palabras la verdad, sinceramente quiero pedir disculpas a los que me seguían o leían mi historia y tengo que decirles que muchas cosas me han pasado en este año no fue uno de los mejores en mi vida

1era: mi internet que no anda decentemente

2da: la pc que se me había muerto y ahora resurgió como el ave fénix

3ra: muchos problemas personales me deprimieron bastante

No busco justificarme ni nada pero ahora ya me siento mucho y mejor y tratare no demorarme medio año para actualizar, pero algo que quedo en claro esta historia tuvo su inicio y tarde lo que tarde va tener su fin, porque aun queda un montón por relatar, ¡NOS VEMOS GENTE! ¡QUE TENGAN UNA FELIZ NOCHE BUENA Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

Pd: los soundtrack que use no son míos


End file.
